El Finαl es el Principio
by MichelleBeckett
Summary: Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Mi familia o mi felicidad? Mi vida sería muy diferente a la que soñé, el lo cambió todo. Solo escuche decirle a mi padre: "Déme a su hija" Y si me tenía, las cuentas estaban saldadas, y yo no tendría poder para negarme.
1. Encuentros desiguales

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

* * *

**El final es el principio.**

.

**Primer Capítulo: **Encuentros desiguales**.**

"_El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes"  
_Richard Bach

.

"Ya no se que hacer, Renee" Escuché a Charlie murmurar lentamente, mi madre le sobaba el hombro intentado demostrar su apoyo. "Es que, simplemente, esto va a acabar con todo, no tendremos nada, tantos años trabajando para esto. Creo que no me lo merezco."

"Claro que no, amor. Solo son cosas del destino, Dios sabe por que hace las cosas, quizás todo esto este pasando... por algo." Dijo Renee no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Yo escuchaba la conversación clandestinamente, sabía que ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado que me enterara de los problemas de la familia, pero ellos también sabían que no me podían ocultar el conflicto en el trabajo de Charlie.

Mi papá trabaja en una empresa mundialmente famosa, le encantaba su trabajo, llegaba a casa radiante, por que sabía que le pagaban mucho y nos daba la vida que siempre había soñado para nosotras, todo estaba bien, tenía por pagar muchas cosas, se endeudó bastante, pero no le preocupaba, por que sabía que eventualmente, lo pagaría.

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente las cosas empezaron mal, había muchos problemas y advirtieron a Charlie que era muy probable que lo despidieran. El estaba seguro de que lo harían hoy, pues ahora despedían a muchos empleados, y sabía de sobra que el era el siguiente.

Los problemas de la empresa fueron en aumento y una familia compró la empresa, todo el mundo sabía de _esa_ familia, no eran ni actores, ni cantantes, pero eran millonarios, y todo lo tenían. Y su nuevo objetivo: La empresa donde trabaja Charlie.

Hice como si acabara de bajar las escaleras, y llegué a la mesa. Charlie levantó la cabeza, y sonrió tristemente. Renee me saludó mientras servia mi desayuno. Era un poco infantil por mi parte seguir viviendo con mis padres en el tercer semestre de la universidad, estaba por cumplir 20.

"Bella, cariño, hoy... quiero que vengas a visitarme a la salida, cuando salgas de la universidad, tu sabes, visitar a tu viejo padre." dijo Charlie, entendía lo que decía. Tal vez ese era el último día que saldría de su trabajo.

"Seguro papá"

Después del desayuno, me despedí de ellos, tome mi mochila, y salí hacia mi auto, era un hermoso Audi RS5 negro, para ir a la universidad de Phoenix. Me encantaba esta ciudad, amaba como el sol tocaba mi piel, sin llegar a quemarla, sería un fantasma hasta morir. Blanca y... típica.

Atravesar filosofía inglesa era mi sueño, nunca tuve una vida muy importante, lo único que me gustaba era escribir, y aunque nadie lo sabía. Lo amaba. Charlie no se había negado, pues el podía pagarlo. Pero tendría que conseguir un trabajo después de lo que iba a suceder.

Con un bendición de Starbucks me dirigí hacia mi primera clase leyendo la sección del periódico de anuncios, había unos de una librería cerca de casa, y eran mi mejor opción.

Terminé la escuela, y me dirigí hacia el trabajo de papá. Allí estaba el, charlando con un señor, caminé hacía el, sin interrumpir la conversación, me recargué en una pared. Pero aun así podía escuchar la conversación.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Swan. En realidad lo lamento. Pero... esta empresa quedará a manos de mi hijo, y yo no tendré ningún poder sobre ella, fue una curiosidad que el tomara la empresa el mismo día que a usted lo despiden." decía el señor rubio, ¿su hijo? ¿le va a dejar TODA esta empresa a su hijo? ¿Cuantos años debe de tener el niño? ¿3?.

"Me ocuparé de conseguir su teléfono, por que en realidad me gusta esta empresa, eh depositado 15 años de mi vida en ella. Me dolería mucho dejarla" Decía mi padre, como me di cuenta, no se había dado cuenta que yo había llegado.

"No se preocupe, mi hijo vendrá hoy, quedó de recogerme."

"Entonces ojala me escuché, no sabe lo que perdería si dejo este trabajo" charlie se paso su mano por su castaño cabello, igual al mío. "¡Bella! Cariño, ¿cuando llegaste? ¡Ven!" obedecí y caminé hacia ellos. El señor guapo, volteó también hacia mi.

"Señor Cullen, ella es mi hija, Isabella Swan" me presentó hacia el.

"Mucho gusto" dije respetuosamente sonriendo.

"Igualmente, señorita Swan" dijo sonriendo también. Wow, si de espaldas era guapo, su rostro era simplemente hermoso. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba segura que no pasaba los 40.

"Bella, el es el que compró la empresa. Nos hemos tratado y aun conservo las esperanzas, tu sabes lo que este edificio significa para mi"

"Puede apostarlo señor Cullen. Mi padre es el mejor empleado que usted podría tener" asegure amistosamente.

"Si, pero déjeme decirle señorita. Yo no seré el dueño, será mi hijo. Que... lo mataré cuando llegue, ¿no puede ser por una vez en su vida puntual?" dijo bromeando.

"¿Su hijo? Usted parece demasiado joven para tener un hijo que ocupe toda esta empresa" y me arrepentí cuando lo dije, me estaba metiendo con asuntos que no eran míos.

"Mi mujer y yo lo tuvimos jóvenes, y el es muy maduro para su edad, demasiado diría yo. Pero no me hace caso, un joven de 22 años esta en bares y esas cosas, no dirigiendo una empresa como esta, pero allá el." Bien, por lo menos no lo tomó como si yo fuera una entrometida.

Volteé hacía la entrada, cuando lo vi, cuando vi mi pesadilla por primera vez.

Tenía un celular en la mano, vestía formalmente, y eran igual o mas guapo que su padre, tenía el cabello revuelto como si jugara con el aire, de un dorado casi pelirrojo, y una piel igual de blanca que la mía. Camina como modelo, y se dirigía hacía nosotros cuando enfocó a su padre.

"Edward, deja ese celular por una vez y ponme atención." lo regaño el señor Cullen, el solo levantó las cejas suspicaz, murmuró algo hacía la persona que hablaba, y colgó. "Quiero presentarte a alguien." dijo el señor Cullen.

"Péinate poquito Bella" me susurró muy bajo Charlie. ¡Estaba peinada! El tiene la culpa por heredarme este cabello loco que nunca coopera conmigo.

"Mire, señor Swan, el es mi hijo, Edward Cullen." dijo el señor Cullen. "Edward, el es el señor Swan, quiere hablar contigo respecto a su trabajo."

Edward Cullen estaba un poco distraído, pero en cuanto centró la mirada en las personas que estábamos ahí, la volvió hacia mi. Y curvó sus labios.

"Papá" dijo sin poner atención a mi padre. "Eres un descortés, estas ignorando completamente a la señorita" por fin pude escuchar su voz, era la melodía mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, y no exageraba.

"Lo siento, soy un descuidado. Edward, ella es Bella la hija del señor Swan. Bella el es..."

Edward no le permitió terminar la presentación. Tomó mi mano sin previo aviso, tan suavemente que pensé que estaba tocando una nube.

"Señorita, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y usted debería cuidar su hermosura, no quiero que nadie la vea, no quiero que nadie mas observe a mi futura esposa."

* * *

**Ö**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora nos vemos aquí abajo, ya lo salude rapeando allá arriba xD.**

**-¡Mi nueva historia! Ojalá le guste, la hice por un impulso.. estoy verdaderamente desquiciada.. lo juro. Espero se vea algo de lo que sucederá, pero es bueno mantener la intriga, ¿no creen?  
No tengo mucho que decir, por que apenas va empezando, solo que espero que lo disfruten como siempre,**

**-Ustedes saben, cualquier comentario, estubo bien, pésimo, reptrilectrico, estresante, lo que sea, lo agradeceré mucho, solo dale click al botoncito con letritas verdes, porfavor:D.**

Forever and ever.  
**Michelle.**


	2. Directo al punto

**Kennan: Oh, ya veremos Kel, trae un par de abogados, un cafe de Starbucks, un salchicha y a esta chica loca y nos veremos en su casa en una hora. Oh si...**

**Kel: ¿Kennan? ¿Para qué quieres a la chica loca? ¿Es necesaria? Me da miedo. ¿Kennan?. Oh, no... ¡Aquí vamos!**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Bien! No soy la dueña de Twilight, ¡AÚN!. Kennan&Kel me ayudaran, ¡Si!... Lo prometo por toda la gaseosa de naranja de ah tomado Kel en su vida.

**

* * *

**

**El final es el principio.**

**Segundo capítulo: Directo al punto**.

_"Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio."  
_Henry Longfellow Wadsworth

Me quedé en shock. Total y completamente en shock. El seguía con esa sonrisa tan segura, y yo con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguía con mi mano en la suya.

Volteé a ver a mi padre y a el señor Cullen, expresiones totalmente opuestas, seguro el señor Cullen diría: "Eres un maleducado, Edward." y Charlie diría: "¿Te gusta mi hija?"

Que muchacho en su sano juicio diría cosa como esa, ni me conocía, ni un minuto llevaba de verme, y aunque así lo hiciera, ¿Como una persona como _el_ se podría sentir atraído de una persona como _yo_? ¡Ni en mis mas locos sueños!

"¿E-Edward? ¿Qué estas diciendo?" preguntó el Sr. Cullen extrañado, igual que yo debo decir.

"Lo que escuchaste, papá" dejo mi mano sutilmente, yo no sabía que decir, a lo mejor, solo.... bromeaba. "Me dijiste algo de un trabajo, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí... Tuvieron que despedir al Sr. Swan por cosas antiguas de la empresa, y quería hablar contigo para conservar su trabajo" explico el Sr. Cullen.

"Vaya, veamos... creo que eh sido un buen chicos últimamente." dijo Edward "¿Quiere pasar a hablar, Sr. Swan? Creo que tengo una oferta que ofrecerle."

"¡Oh! por supuesto que si, ¡vamos!" casi grito Charlie de la emoción.

"Señorita Swan, creo que usted puede irse a su casa, y disfrútela mucho que va a extrañarla." aseguro, creo que noté algo de arrogancia en su voz, su preciosa voz.

"D-de acuerdo" casi titubeé, su voz era de una seguridad que daba miedo.

Volteé y me dirigí hacía mi auto, llegué a mi casa, lo único que podía hacer era contarle a Renee mi extraño encuentro con Edward Cullen.

-

**Charlie's POV**

El muchacho este extraño me llevó hacia su ahora nuevo despacho, y era _bastante_ extraño, después de despedirnos del Sr. Cullen, nos encontrábamos aquí.

Me senté despacio, no sabía que clase de propuesta me tenía, pero si era para conservar mi trabajo, la aceptaría de sobra. Lo dudaba nada eso. Estando frente a frente, el solo se relajó como si nada pasara.

"Hablemos de negocios... y de su hija." Se apresuró a decir. Ya me había extrañado demasiado lo que había dicho anteriormente, hasta me gustó de un modo, quiero decir, ¡imagínense si se casaran!

"¿De mi hija?" pregunté.

"Me interesa su hija, mucho" dijo meciéndose en un silla. "Veo su situación, y la verdad, no me gustaría perder tiempo. Usted está en problemas, lo sé. Ahora no tiene trabajo, pero lo que si tiene, es una familia que mantener, usted es su pilar, su esposa no trabaja, su hija esta en la universidad, y no hay otro sustento mas que usted"

¡Tipo extraño! ¿Como sabía todo eso? No sabía a que quería llegar.

"Eso es cierto, y por eso le pido que comprenda la situación"

"Lo hago, lo hago" dijo rápidamente. "Le ofrezco todo lo que tenía antes, o más. Espero acepte"

"¡C-claro que si! Es usted muy amable." ¿Lo decía en serio?

"Debo decirle, su hija me intrigó desde que la vi, es hermosa, y en realidad, todo depende de ella, su posición esta mas en las manos de su hija que en las suyas, Señor Swan" dijo sonriéndome, no comprendía para nada la situación.

"No se muy bien de que habla, debo decirle que no comprendo" me apresuré a decirle.

"Iré al grano Sr. Swan, no me gusta irme por las ramas cuando se perfectamente lo que quiero." dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

"Adelante" dije aun extrañado.

"Usted tendrá lo que usted quiera en esta empresa" paró. "Con una condición"

"¿Condición?" repetí.

"Quiero a su hija, Sr. Swan"

-

**Bella's POV**

Renee había halagado la situación diciendo que era maravilloso que alguien tan importante y poderoso pensara en casarse conmigo, que era una cosa increíble; yo no paraba de repetir que eran tonterías, ni me pensaba casar, ni nada de eso.

Papá estaba tarde y me estaba preocupando un poco, pero pensaba que ahora estaría negociando su trabajo, solo deseaba que lo conservara, cuando escuchamos un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Maldito imbécil!" lo escuchamos gritar entrando a la casa.

"¿Charlie? ¿Que te ocurre?" preguntó Renee yendo con el.

"Ese idiota, ¿quién se cree? ¿como pudo ofrecerme una cosa como esa?" estaba rojo del enojo, nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Quien Charlie?" pregunté yo.

"Ese arrogante de Edward Cullen, el que se presentó contigo, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen" no hacía falta que me diera tantos rasgos, con solo 'Edward' lo ubicaba bien.

"Cálmate papá, parece que vas a explotar, bueno estas explotando, pero te podría dar algo, ¿que pudo haber hecho para que te pongas así?" dije haciendo que se sentara en un sofá "Parecía un joven educado, algo extraño, pero normal, creo."

"¡Pues no lo es!" gritó "Es un joven arrogante, que se cree que tiene todo el poder del mundo, y el poder de _todos _por ser rico!" no estaba ayudando mucho, parecía que el iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

"¿Pues que hizo?" preguntó Renee algo decepcionada, juro que ya estaba imaginando que vestido iba a usar.

"El muy... se atrevió a _proponerme_ algo" escupió, haciendo sonar la palabra 'proponerme' como una enorme blasfemia. "Me dijo que tendría todo lo que quisiera en la empresa... si te daba a ti, cariño. ¡Como si fueras un objeto!"

"¡¿Qué?!" grité.

"Lo que escuchaste, era algo estúpido, se que estamos ahora en la calle, que tenemos muchos problemas, y no sé como saldremos de ellos, pero no entregaría tu felicidad por ello." El rojo de su rostro desaparecía poco a poco.

Pero yo no estaba tan segura con lo que decía, estábamos en serios, muy serios problemas sin su trabajo, demasiado endeudados, hipotecas, podrían meter a Charlie a prisión, estaba segura.

"¿Que... qué le dijiste?" pregunté.

"Que por nada del mundo, al principio no entendía cuando me dijo 'Quiero a tu hija' hasta me alegre, pero después entendí cuando cambió las palabras a 'Solo déme a su hija' ¡Como si fueras otro mueble de la casa Bells! Salí corriendo de ahí, suerte que no golpeé."

"No debiste de hacer eso, papá"

"¡Claro que si Bells!"

Me quede pensando, y mis pensamientos solo giraban a una oración, destruyendo quizás todos mis planes, pero manteniendo a mi familia de pie, como valía el dinero, no podía evitar pensar en el, y quizás en lo que quería.

_Solo déme a su hija._

* * *

**-Que cortitos capítulos, lo sé. Pero actualizo rápido, recompensa la acción. Bien, Lo siento por publicar el segundo capitulo hasta ahorita, no eran mis planes, ustedes saben, algo así como tres días mas o menos, pero siempre aquí. Pero tuve unos problemas con mi computadora, me fallaba y la mande arreglar por que si no... se me borra todo lo que llevo escrito, y nadie quiere eso, ¿Verdad? ...**

**-Ahora, ¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews! En serio que no me imagine que una idea tan loca les gustara, pero ya sabemos como somos, ¿no? Seeeeh... Ustedes hacen que mi corazón lata fuerte. O babe, you make my heart beat faster . En fin, gracias de nuevo. ¡Nos veremos pronto!**

xoxo  
**Michelle.**


	3. Desarmada

**Disclaimer: **Legalmente hablando, no soy la dueña de Twilight. (Ni legalmente y de ninguna otra manera xD)

* * *

**El final es el principio.**

**Tercer capítulo: Desarmada.**

_"El amor combinado con odio es más poderoso que el amor. O que el odio."  
_Joyce Carol Oates

-

Creer que un hombre había causado tanta impresión en mi, era simplemente imposible, hasta ahora. Toda mi vida me la pase con muchos compañeros de la escuela, pero simplemente... nada era para mi. Ni yo era para ellos. Simplemente, yo vivía en una realidad muy diferente a la de ellos. En 20 años, jamás me interesó nadie.

Entonces... ¿Como era posible que un hombre de haberlo conocido hace menos de 24 horas y con esa actitud quedara tan impregnado en mi mente? No conseguía comprenderlo. Quizás solo era la curiosidad y nada más.

Charlie y Renee se fueron a dormir antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, quizás ir a discutir en privado, yo solo me quedé en la sala pensando en todo, quizás solo tendría que dejarlo pasar, probablemente, esa sería la primera y la última vez que vería a Edward Cullen.

Las clases en la universidad pasaron sin pena ni gloria, tenía que investigar sobre las maneras de lectura de 5 diferentes escritores, de diferentes razas, de diferentes siglos, etc. y descubrir si había alguna diferencia aparte de su personalidad, claro que la había, aparte de que tenían diferentes estilos, decidí que era una tarea relativamente fácil. Sin mucha concentración en todo, adonis seguía ocupando mi mente de lleno.

Me disponía a abandonar la universidad, nunca tuve amigos muy cercanos, lo más parecido era Angela, un viernes normalmente lo disfrutar en cualquier lugar para divertirse, sin embargo, mi significado de 'diversión' era diferente al normal.

Por que, normalmente, un viernes sales a bares, discotecas, aprovechar con tus amigos, tomar, ese tipo de cosas, mientras que yo me la pasaba en mi casa escribiendo, escuchando música, y, de vez en cuando... tocaba algo en un viejo piano de la casa, no era muy buena, pero era una buena distracción.

Caminé distraídamente hacia mi Audi, cuando no creí lo que vi. Me equivocaba completamente si creía que era solo una broma lo de Edward Cullen.

Allí estaba el, no tan formal como lo vi la primera vez, pero seguía desmesuradamente dios. Tenía una chaqueta azul rey, bajo una simple playera negra, y unos jeans oscuros, esperándome en un espectral carro.

Estaba recargado con lentes de sol, tras un Aston Martin Vanquish, un sorprendente carro, lo único que sabía de esos autos, eran que costaban más de 4 millones de dólares, y en el 2007 los dejaron de fabricar en Inglaterra. ¿Ya ven por que les digo que no tengo vida social?

Se acercó a mi cuando me vio, con ese andar tan felino, parecía que yo era su presa, algo que el debía de tener. Mi depredador se paró a menos de medio metro de mi.

"¿Me recuerdas, Bella?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares.

"Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida.

"No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, se que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Que bah!... Para nada.

"Hum..."

"Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."

"Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."

"Bella, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de el? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."

"¿Hablar de Charlie? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer.

El solo se encogió lo hombros.

...

Media hora después estábamos sentándonos en un restaurante -demasiado- lujoso para mi gusto. El no había hablado mucho en el transcurso de la universidad hasta aquí. Ni siquiera sabía como había descubierto donde estudiaba.

Dejamos mi Audi en mi casa, y me arrepentí, ahora sabía donde vivía. Pero vamos, no me iba a secuestrar o algo parecido.

"Siempre eh obtenido lo que eh querido, hasta lo mas imposible. No estaba en mi vocabulario un 'no' de mis padres, ni menos." Empezó. Niño rico.

"Vaya, que lástima. Tenemos una gran diferencia yo siempre desee conocer a Mr. Darcy y nunca se me dió la oportunidad." Dije, mientras tomaba lentamente la carta mirándolo a los ojos. "A veces la vida es _tan_ injusta." Rió al instante.

"Ya lo creo, ¿puedes creerlo? La injusta de la vida _hasta_ ahora te puso en mi camino." dijo jugando con un salero.

"Eh.." vacilé "¿Qué hay del trabajo de mi padre?" saqué rápido.

"Hola mi nombre es Peach y yo seré su mesera esta noche." Esa voz hizo que me desviara de mi punto. Era algo irónico, era rubia, tenia ojos azules y vestía de rosa. Se parecía mucho a la del Videojuego de Súper Mario. Me reí ante mi broma privada. "¿Qué les traigo para esta noche?"

"Eh... yo quiero..." Un toad(1) pensé. "Hum..." Puse _en realidad _atención al menú. "Sunday Roast (2), creo que estaría bien"

"Un día te llevaré a que conozcas Gran Bretaña. Y si, eso estaría bien. Quiero lo mismo." Le susurró seductoramente a la mesera.

"Eh... ¿uh?" dijo parpadenado rápido. "Este, sí, Sunday Roast... ya lo... traigo." se fué caminando con una mano en la cabeza y otra en su pecho. Edward era tan malo.

"Pobre muchacha" murmuré para mi. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward?"

"Te decía que nunca me habían negado nada, pero ahora te quiero a ti." dijo cuidando sus palabras. ¿no tuvo éxito, verdad? "Pero tu eres tan diferente, soy listo y lo noté desde la primera vez que te vi. Eh conocido millones de mujeres en mi vida, pero tu eres otra historia." Creo que sabía por donde iba la cosa. "Y te _quiero _a ti."

No creo que deba de estar halagada ni complacida en este momento.

"Tu papá me dijo de una forma muy _amable_, que me alejara de ti." continuó. "Pero tu eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones, y, aparte, todo esto lo complacerá a el al final de todo. En realidad, tu le harás un favor."

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando" Admití casi honestamente.

"Las cosas son sencillas Bella. Tu familia solo está en problemas. Tu papa no tiene trabajo, y tu cariño, me encantas de mil maneras. Y no pienso perderte ahora que te tengo."

"Tu no me..."

"Claro que si. Y estoy seguro por que amas a tu padre y deseas que el esté bien. Lo amas y sabes cuanto ama su trabajo."

"¿Qué..." empecé.

"Vamos, Bella. Quiero que seas mía, solamente mía."

"Sus pedidos." Susurró la Princesa Peach dejando los platos frente a nosotros.

"Queremos vino para acompañar." dijo Edward.

"Seguro." susurró huyendo de las tácticas de Edward.

"Continúo, si tu te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."

El simplemente, no podía estar hablando en serio.

* * *

(1) Si no recuerdan, un toad es un honguito que aparecen en los juegos de Mario, blanco con manchas rojas, vivían en el reino de la princesa Peach. ¡Vamos! ¿Quien no ah jugado Mario? xD  
(2) El Sunday Roast es un plato típico de Inglaterra. Consiste en filete asado, patatas, verdura y Yorkshire pudding.

**-Ok, creo que es momento indicando para dejar en claro unos puntos:**

**○ A muchas les gusta el Edward arrogante, a otras les extraña, pero déjenme decirles, es solo por la trama, si quieren pueden pasar a leer el prefacio otra vez, y recuerden es un Edward&Bella. Odio, amor, un paso. ¿No se acuerdan? xD**

**○ Si alguien pregunto por una escena fuerte, y no estoy hablando de violencia xD, si la habrá, pero vamos, se va a tardar poquito para ello. ¿Acaso quieren que su primera vez sea una casi violación por parte de Edward? Ok, solo bromeo:3. Edward no es así. Pero mejor que sea cuando a Bella se le acabe el numerito de 'EdwardIdiotaEdwardIdiotaEdardIdiota' xD**

**○ Un minuto de silencio para el gran Chevy Pick up de Bella. Le escogí un Audi por que se suponen que son medios ricos, y el auto aun no está pagado:3. Y esos autos cuestan mucho. Nunca han visto los Vanquish? Son algo fueeeeeeeeerte. **

**-Alguna otra duda sobre la trama, solo déjenla en un review, hablando de esa palabra hermosa muchas gracias por ellos. 2 capítulos y 24 reviews, wow. Gracias *O* Son lo mejor rondando aquí por FanFiction:3 Las amo a todas que se toman el tiempo para leer estas locas locas. En serio.**

**Y si Edward no llego a sus citas, reclámenmelo ya me encargaré yo de regañarlo:B. Pero no mucho, que luego no me hace ningún favor xD. ****Ya, ya... nos vemos en poco tiempo:3**

Unsafe 'n insane.  
**Michelle.**


	4. ¿Dorado o azul?

**Disclaimer: **Es mas fácil hacer que las piedras lloren a que yo sea la dueña de Twilight, así que... para que no llore yo, acabemos con este disclaimer.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Cuarto capítulo: ¿Dorado o azul?**

_"El odio del contrario es el amor del semejante: el amor de esto es el odio de aquello. Así, pues, en sustancia, es una cosa misma odio y amor."  
_Giordano Bruno

-

Después de unos momentos, el mirándome como solo el sabía hacerlo, y no es un cumplido, y yo, simplemente, pensando que estaba demente. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría este tipo de cosas, ninguna persona normal, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Edward-Adonis-Cullen.

Cuando concluí que el no iba a romper el confuso silencio, me aclaré la garganta y decidí hacerlo yo, preguntando lo que quería.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes? Q-que tienes en mente, por que no te entiendo." Dejé de

"Vaya" suspiro pesadamente. "Creí que ya lo habías entendido. Quiero que seas _mía_."

Creo que yo tenía una buena cantidad de orgullo, y entender de lo que se trataba. Un estúpido trueque, como si el futuro de alguien se tratara con dinero o con el matrimonio. Pero aún así, no entendía nada, ¿Por que estaba tan encaprichado en mi?

"Creo que... ya lo hice" Acerqué mi bolso lentamente hacía mi. "Y Creo que eres un completo idiota, si me disculpas. Tengo que estudiar."

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero como lo comprendía, yo solo era un capricho suyo. Una cosa que quería, y ¿Me quería a mi por _toda_ la vida? Quizás se divorciaría de mi, y lo acepto, pero yo creo que el matrimonio es para siempre.

"Espera, espera." Me tomó del brazo mientras me disponía a abandonar el lugar, ya me las ingeniaría para llegar a casa.

Me impactó un poco cuando me tocó mi brazo rodeándolo con su muñeca, una llamarada se extendió por todo mi brazo, inclusive, casi literalmente.

"Yo no soy tu nueva compra, Edward." Me forcé para que el hecho de aquel movimiento no luciera como si me hubiese impresionado, aunque lo había hecho de sobre manera.

"Pero yo no estoy comprando nada, cariño."

"¡Oh, no! Lo siento, se me olvidaba, ni siquiera me estás comprando. Me estas cambiando por un trabajo." dije entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Acaso debo sentirme mejor?"

"Vamos Bella, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Piensa en tu familia, si aceptas, no habrá problemas nunca mas, tus padres envejecerán, y ya no podrán trabajar. ¿Tu los vas a mantener? Trabajando, estudiando. Sabes que no puedes." Me sorprendió de nuevo, que los dos seguíamos en la misma posición.

"Ya me las arreglaré." Hice un movimiento brusco con la mano soltando su agarre.

Sujeté mi bolso bien, eché un simple vistazo hacía Edward, y hablaba por teléfono, rogué a Dios que no fuera lo que yo me estaba imaginando.

...

Me dolía ver a papa así, tumbado en el sofá revisando una y otra vez el periódico, cuando llegué no me pregunto a donde fui, y lo agradecí enormemente, sabía que le tenía que mentir si me preguntaba, y yo, era pésima mintiendo.

"Esto es imposible" Tiró el periódico derrotado, suspirando fuerte.

"Yo voy a empezar a trabajar papá..." empecé sin vacilar.

"¿Qué? No, para nada, claro que no." casi gritó sentándose en el sofá. "Terminas la universidad y después te preocupas en buscar trabajo en lo que te titulaste."

"Pero..."

"Nada." dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Las cosas no están bien, es que.. simplemente yo no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, es mas, mucho peor, si estoy haciendo algo, solo veo como tu te deprimes por no tener trabajo, y los gastos que todos tenemos."

"Pues muy mal. No quiero que te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré yo. Pero tu... Isabella, para nada vas a trabajar estudiando."

"Bueno, puedo vender mi auto."

"Hija, no quiero que andes en autobuses y caminando en está enorme ciudad, sabes que ese auto es necesario. Ya no quiero que te preocupes. ¿Sí?"

Eso era absurdamente imposible. No preocuparme por algo que en un sentido era mi culpa, quizás si yo no me hubiese aparecido allí ese día, Edward no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo y... quizás el si le devolviera el trabajo.

Subí a mi habitación, y me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama.

Por algún motivo, la cabeza me dolía horrores y no podía quitarme a Edward de la cabeza, yo no podía hacerle esto a Charlie, el era un hombre adulto y no había posibilidades de que consiguiera trabajo, y después toda esta estúpida crisis.

Intenté que otros pensamientos invadieran mi mente, pero el siempre regresaba, entraba y no salía de mi mente, al final me rendí. Sabía que era absurdo pero, bueno, así era yo.

Decidí revisar las posibilidades y sus consecuencias.

Si seguía en esta posición, quedaríamos en la ruina, no me preocupaba ser pobre, ni lo que pensaran de nosotros, pero sabía que Charlie no lo soportaría, y se sentiría culpable. Conocía tan bien a Charlie por que yo me parecía en muchos aspectos a él. Claro ejemplo.

Segundo, si... aceptara. ¿Qué podía pasar? Bueno, destruir mi vida, en un primer lugar, yo no quería casarme a los 19 años -casi 20-. Para nada. Ni en el mas inverosímil de mis sueños. Y aun peor, sabía que no nos amábamos. ¡Ni nos conocíamos bien!.

No conseguía entender la actitud de Edward Cullen. Y así confundida, Morfeo me secuestró.

...

Al día siguiente, una grosería en una octava mas alta me despertó. Por su ronca voz, supe que era Charlie. Renee jamás la diría así. Salí de la habitación, todavía medio dormida.

Charlie estaba vestido de traje, el que usualmente llevaba para ir al trabajo, pero se veía diferente, este era su favorito y lo había llevado a la tintorería. Tenía muchas arrugas en su frente y una cara de enojo.

"¡Bella! Dime. ¿Qué le hemos hecho?" Se levantó y camino hacía mi dirección.

"Hum..." murmuré.

"Solo por que no aceptaste esa estupidez, y todavía lo que me dijo a mi. ¿Tiene derecho a hacer esto? ¿Que hice, Dios?"

Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, que alguien me tenga piedad, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

"Ese Edward Cullen, habló a todas las empresas, no tengo ninguna oportunidad en _ninguna_. ¡No lo entiendo!"

"Papá..." Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera me escuchó.

"Y me acaban de llegar las cuentas, esto no puede ir peor." Hasta parecía que iba a llorar. "Renee fue a conseguir algo de comida, no tengo ni para ir al supermercado.

Creo que eso fue suficiente para mi. Subí, me duché y regresé lo más rápido que pude. Charlie seguía en la sala. Con las cuentas del banco y demás a su alrededor.

Inconcientemente de las consecuencias que esto traería, lo iba a hacer. Por que, simplemente, yo no podía ver a mi familia así. Tenía orgullo, pero me importaba mas a las dos personas que amaba en este momento.

Llegué hacía el enorme edificio tan familiar. Tenía unos cambios no tan notables. Habían sustituido algunos empleados y alguna decoración. Me pesó que esta era mucho mejor que la anterior.

Subí hacía su piso, caminando lentamente, repasando lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días. Hasta hace esos mismos dos días, yo solo me tenía que preocupar por pasar exámenes, ahora, tenía a un hombre sin saber que esperar de él. Y no tenía salida.

Llegué hacía la secretaría.

"Disculpe señorita, quisiera hablar con Edward Cullen." musité.

"Eh... no creo que sea posible, el está muy ocupado, su agenda está llena." Tenía una voz nasal. Supe que se llamaba Lauren gracias a la placa que había en su escritorio.

"Mira Lauren, no estoy en su agenda, por que yo no necesito que me incluyas en una." No sabía por que me comportaba así. Pero la odié en cuanto la vi. A lo mejor era su enorme escote, su cabello rubio, y que estaba todo el día pegada a Edward. Eh... esperan, ¿Y eso por que diablos me debería de molestar?

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Dile que Isabella Swan lo busca"

"Un momento." Se paró y pude ver su súper-mini-corta-faldita. ¿Que no tenían para contratar secretarias decentes?

Me senté en un sillón de cuero. Averiguando que es lo que debía decir, por que, sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía a lo que había venido... creo.

Lauren salió de la gran puerta que supuse sería la oficina de Edward. No me dijo nada, solo sonrió ácidamente mientras me señalaba que podía entrar.

Camine con un sorprendente paso lento hacía su oficina, mirando todo hacía mi alrededor. Asomé mi cabeza, y vi la oficina más grande que en mi vida había visto y vería.

El estaba ahí, esperándome, claramente. Alucinaba o se veía mas guapo de traje, por un impulso de un segundo quise saltar sobre el y besarlo. Se esfumó rápido. Me sonreía con una coqueta sonrisa torcida, sentado en el entro de su escritorio de vidrio.

Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y susurró:

"Bella, quiero tu opinión, ¿Qué prefieres, adornos azules o dorados para la boda? Es que, bueno, no puedo decidirme."

* * *

**¡Holaaaa!**

**○Waa! Lo siento por tardarme tanto! pero como ya había dicho antes, la escuela me quita tiempo y creatividad, quema el cerebro, estoy segura. **

**○En fin, quería ya dejarles este capítulo, por que no saben lo agradecida que estoy, 20 reviews! Graaaaaaaaaaaacias. Por ustedes repruebo las materias que sea y me pongo a escribir! Pero ahorita no puedo.**

**○Ahora, ya quiero dejarles este capítulo. Por esto no escribiré tanto. Pero porfavor, si a ti te gusto lo de arriba, please, please, leave a review. ¡No te cuesta nada! Es gratis, ya saben, la crisis... xD. Y aparte yo los aprecio como no tienen idea. **

**○Ahora si, son pasadas la una de la madrugada, hay no, San Valentín, pura mercadotecnia, en fin. Feliz día de todos modos:3**

**Stand up fucking tall, don't let them see your back, and take my fucking hand and never be afraid again.  
**Michelle.


	5. Nadie puede conocer tu dolor

**Disclaimer: **Oh por Dios! Edward yo soy pobre! Cásate conmigo! haz lo que quieras! Quiero decir, este.. yo no soy la dueña de Twilight.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Quinto capítulo: Nadie puede conocer tu dolor.**

_"No honres con tu odio a quien no podrías honrar con tu amor."  
_Cristian Friedrich Hebbel

-

Pensar que todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días era algo fantasioso, por lo que veía desde un punto de vista crítico, parecía un escrito de una mente loca, pero, lo mas increíble es que estaba pasando, y me estaba pasando a mi.

"¿Se te acabaron las opciones, Bella?"

La verdad, tu no me dejaste opción alguna, imbécil. Quise gritarle en la cara.

Odiaba su manera de tratar a la gente, odiaba como sonreía de esa forma tan altanera, odiaba como caminaba y miraba a lo demás, odiaba su maldito poder, y sobre todo, odiaba todo lo que había causado en mi, y lo odiaba de sobremanera.

No contesté lo que preguntó. Entre lentamente a el gran despacho. Pude detectar a los lejos una leve melodía, una hermosa pieza de piano. Observé con cuidado la gran habitación, a pesar de ser una oficina, tenía su toque, y estaba segura que era de el, por que papa tenía fotos de esta misma oficina con el antiguo jefe, antiguamente estaba lleno de simples.

Pero ahora no, había cuadros de diferente arte, todos se veían antiguos y por ende, bastante caros, no me impresionó. Pero una cosa que si me llamó la atención, fue una fotografía enmarcada de un joven tocando piano, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, aun así fuera una imagen sin sonido ni movimiento, pude sentirme en aquel lugar, el chico parecía melancólico tocando el piano, y la foto a blanco y negro, le daba más realce. La firma del autor solo rezaba, "J. H. Otoño." Y Arriba de la fotografía, "Nadie puede conocer tu dolor... hasta que tu quieras que así sea."

Volví al mundo real, cuando separé mis ojos de aquella fotografía, sin saber quien era él, me había llegado con solo ver su imagen inerte, rogué por conocerlo algún día.

Vi que Edward me miraba con sus profundos ojos, queriendo examinar lo que estaba haciendo, y yo, la verdad no sabía que haría.

"No encuentro el punto, en el que tengo que dejar de ser egoísta, o en el que debo preocuparme por mi también." Susurré frente a el.

"Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Vamos, cariño, siéntate." Le obedecí, no por placer, si no por que no quería quedarme sentada todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que ya sabes por que estoy aquí."

"Creo que si lo sé." Murmuró. "Vaya Bella, cada vez me sorprendes más. Nunca creí que lo hicieras, cualquier chica normal me hubiese mandado al carajo"

"Bueno, supongo que las chicas normales no tienen una familia como la que yo tengo."

"Supongo que no, entonces."

"Pero, tengo una duda, si haré esto, quiero que me contestes, el por que. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?. ¿Por que yo?"

Me volteó a ver, esta vez tan diferente a las demás. No pude ver lo que escondía, pero sabía que si escondía algo, me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, desperdiciando tiempo, sabiendo que no lo contestaría.

"Bueno" seguí. "Pero, ¿Quieres en realidad pasar toda la vida conmigo?. oh no, ya sé, ¿solo me quieres para un rato y después divorciarte? No te entiendo."

Sus ojos verdes, eran los ojos mas misteriosos que había visto. ¿Qué era lo que escondían? No estaba de acuerdo de que está situación me dejara aquí, acabando con mis planes, pero si había algo de bueno, era que podría descifrarlos.

"¡¿Como que está ocupado?!" Gritó una voz acercándose hacia nosotros, pero aun fuera de la habitación, Edward y yo volteamos a ver sorprendidos. "¡No me importa con quien esté! ¡El siempre tiene tiempo para mi! ¡¿Queeeeeeee?!? ¿¡Cómo que quien soy!?"

Esperen, aparte de todo esto. ¿Edward tenía a otra como yo? Era suficiente, ¡Al carajo con el! Volteé a verlo, estaba negando con la cabeza casi sonriendo.

"Ali..."

"Vaya, contrate secretarias mejores secretarias Edward. Hubieses visto como me trato esa chica, no se como pude caminar por las calles sin que hombres se paren y le pregunten '¿Cuanto la hora, nena?' "

Apareciendo ante nosotros, llegó una mujer hermosa, totalmente hermosa a su modo, no era tan común, pero aun así deslumbrante, era bajita, delgada, toda una complexión pequeña, con el cabello negro azabache y corto, y enormes ojos azules.

Me sorprendí, si Edward tenía a _ella_, ¿Cómo me quería a mi?

"Alice, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupado?" Preguntó Edward en un tono de resignación.

"Tu _nunca_ estás ocupado para mi. Espera...¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó con una nota cómica de interrogación en su rostro. "¿Negocios?" Preguntó, el negó con la cabeza.

Edward me volteó a mirar a mi, traduje al instante lo que es mirada significaba. No era para nada difícil. Los ojos de Edward formaban todo un dialecto. Pero, ¿quería que me presentara con su otra novia, o lo que sea? Allá el.

Suspiré pesadamente.

"Yo soy Isabella Swan" Le estreché la mano.

"Ella es mi prometida, Alice." Edward caminó hacia mi, y me abrazo rápidamente.

Vaya, pensar en esa reacción de Alice, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Cabe recalcar, que la 'e' la pronunció mas o menos un minuto, de sorpresa yo creo, la verdad yo estaría molesta. "¡No puede ser! ¡Como no me entere! ¡Por que no me dijiste! ¿Cuando lo conociste? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Cuanto llevas trabajando? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres el peor Edward! ¡Te vas a.. ca-casar! ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!"

Camino rápidamente hacía mi y me abrazó, dio saltitos con mi cuerpo atrapado en el suyo todavía.

"Estoy tan feliz, Edward nunca has tenido novia, siempre has sido tan reservado, yo no... puedo, estoy tan... emocionada." Lloriqueaba Alice.

Puntuación: Bromas del destino: 3. Yo: 0.

No entendía nada, simplemente no me cabía nada en la cabeza.

"¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! ¡Te casas y no me avisas! ¡Deseo que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa Edward!"

Bueno, vaya, eso explicaba todo. No era su novia o alguna otra cosa, era su hermana.

"Bueno..." empezó Edward. "Creo que... fue amor a primera vista, un enamoramiento mutuo, ¿no, Bella?"

"Si, eso. En realidad, acabo de decirle que si." Odio a tu hermano, lo odio, lo odio lo odio.

"Es tan romántico. Tengo que conocerte bien, ¿Bella o Isabella?" se movía como su fuese a explotar. La verdad, no sabía que planeaba.

"Bella" dijo Edward. "Alice, ¿podri...?"

"¡Oh! Edward, tienes el retrato de Jasper, te digo Bella, Edward siempre fue un reservado, no salía, no hacía nada mas que sentarse en ese piano todo el día. Que vida." A esa chica no le cerraba la boca aun así eso dependiera de su vida.

"Alice, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?" terminó esta vez Edward.

"Oh, ¿eh interrumpido?"

"¿No acabas de escuchar que Bella apenas me ah dicho que si? No querrás arruinar el momento."

"Oh no, claro que no, espero a la parejita a fuera con la secretaria de la vida galante," sonreí un poco ante su comentario. "Yo que tu la corriera, Edward. No me gusta."

"Si Edward, a mi tampoco me gusta. Tu prometida no debe de estar en un _agenda_". Intenté sonar creíble hacía la relación. No me esforcé mucho.

Alice salió de salto en salto de la oficina, con una enorme sonrisa. Hasta que Edward y yo estuvimos solos de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya conociste a Alice. Mi hermana menor, según se, es de tu misma edad." Se sentó en la silla de cuero, de nuevo. "Quiero que mi familia crea esto, quiero que me vean feliz y que ellos también lo sean. Así que... quiero que hablemos de este matrimonio si es lo que quieres."

"Bien." Asentí secamente, deseosa de información.

"Vamos a casarnos, que todos se enteren y lo sepan, quiero tener una esposa, y quiero que seas tu. Se que los medios son bastantes forzados, pero no me dejaste opción. La historia es fácil, nos conocimos cuando mi padre nos vio, salimos y fue un 'click' inmediato. Creo que eso es todo. No hay por que esperar." suspiró. "Y Despreocúpate por el divorcio, no habrá tal"

No sabía si eso me dolió o me alivió. Creía que me metía a un enorme viaje que _tenía_ que recorrer, algo que debería de pasar. Y lo que tenga que venir, que venga. Agachó la cabeza hacía unos papeles, escondiendo su cara.

"¿Edward?" susurré.

"¿Si?" Levantó la cabeza.

"Los prefiero dorados." Me levanté y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Saliendo, me encontré con Alice sonriendo a mas no poder, creí que querría hablar con Edward. Así que solo me limité a sonreírle y salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, ella me tomó del antebrazo dulcemente.

"Estoy tan feliz de esto, no tienes idea Bella, eh esperado toda mi vida que Edward encontrara a alguien con quien estar, siempre a sido tan solitario y aislado de todo, que nunca creí que algún día me presentara a alguien como su prometida."

"Si.." no se me ocurrió mas que decir. Hasta que me acordé de algo. "¿Alice?"

"¿Si?"

"La fotografía que está en el despacho de Edward... la del piano..."

"¿Verdad que es demasiado profunda? Mi novio se la tomó." dijo sonriendo aun.

"Entonces, ¿es el?" pregunté sorprendida.

"¡Oh, claro! Hace unos tres años. Te digo que Edward siempre ah sido tan solitario y esas cosas, de el era quien hablaba cuando decía que solo se la llevaba en su piano practicando, no hacía otra cosa."

"Oh... puedes ir a hablar con el. Te dejo" intenté la sonrisa.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

"Tengo muchas cosas que ver contigo." Me dedicó la última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la que yo acababa de salir.

De camino hacía casa, lo único que podía pensar era aquél retrato de Edward tocando el piano, algo me gustó. Que supiera tocar. Yo también sabia.

No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que aquella imagen, ya después me preocuparía por decirle a Charlie que lo aceptara, Renee no sería mucho problema. Estaba por casarme con un hombre que conocía dos días atrás.

Corrección, aun no era su prometida, no había ningún anillo sobre mi dedo, cuando esté ahí, preocuparé por anunciar mi no planeada boda.

Ahora, todo lo que quería, era dejarme llevar por una realidad no tan parecida a esta.

-

* * *

**¡MÁTENME POR QUE ME MUERO! Ya se que tardo mucho actualizando, pero la escuela esta bien pesada. 4° semestre esta grueso! ODIO LA ESCUELA!**

**Así que ya me voy sin antes agradecerles ENORMEMENTE por los reviews que se molestan en dejar, me encanta leerlos, saber sus opiniones sobre este raro fic, lo que sea, todo es bien recibido por mi.**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario, de duda, de lo que sea. Por favor aplástenle al botón con las letras verdes, vamos, a quien no le gusta el verde? ¡ES EL COLOR DE OJOS DE EDWARD! xD**

**Eternally yours.**

**Michelle.**


	6. Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe

**Disclaimer: **Había un vez, un pequeña muchacha deseando ser la dueña de Twilight, sabiendo que moriría escribiendo fanfics, por que no era dueña de tal cosa... Bueno, hasta que aparezca su hada madrina.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Sexto capítulo: Nuevo matrimonio, nuevo jefe.**

_"Es mas fácil caer en el misterio del odio al amor, que su viceversa."  
_M. Willies.

-

**Bella's POV. **

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde la última vez que vi a Edward. Por algún estúpido e inexplicable motivo, sentía enormes ganas de saber de él. No sabía nada, ¿se había olvidado de mi? Quizás solo era una cosa que tenía que pasar.

Charlie no había tocado el tema de nuevo desde aquella vez. Y yo no sabía si ir o venir.

Quizás de haberse Edward olvidado de mi, sería una cosa buena, yo seguiría en la universidad, viviría lo que yo quisiera, y sería todo a su tiempo, fuera de responsabilidades matrimoniales que aun no quería afrontar, ni ahora ni en un futuro muy cercano.

Pero aún estaba Charlie, como Renee, el y yo lo habíamos previsto, seguía sin conseguir trabajo, y si estábamos bastante seguros de que así seguiría, así que yo ya empezaba a buscar realmente un trabajo, y empezaba a despedirme de mi coche. Como quería a mi coche.

Incluso Renee había pensado seriamente en buscar un trabajo, en lo que sea. Los tres estábamos concientes que los problemas vendrían a abordarnos cruelmente, y por lo menos, teníamos que estar un poco preparados.

Era un sábado increíblemente lindo en Phoenix, no había ni calor ni frío, el clima era tan templado que antojaba salir todo el día.

La casa estaba vacía, Renee había salido en otro de sus intentos de conseguir trabajo, y ¿Charlie? Haciendo lo mismo, gracias.

Cuando terminé mi plato de cereal, y terminé de jugar el juego que venía detrás de la caja. Caminé pesadamente hacía la cocina, no tenía ganas ni de cocinar.

Me sorprendió el sonido del timbre cuando sonó. Tanto que rompí el plato de la impresión.

Recogí un mechón de mi cabello en mi oreja, e interrogándome quien sería, me dirigí hacía la puerta.

"¡Ya es el día! ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo es, lo es, lo es, lo es!" Se abalanzó una bola de energía con cabello negro y ropa de marca sobre mi. Cantando felizmente.

¿Era Alice? ¿En serio era ella? ¿Por qué aparecía aquí después de todo?

"¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?" intente separarme de ella, pero mantenía su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío.

"¡Lo se! ¡Edward y yo hemos sido malos! Pero todo era parte del plan. Queríamos que quedara perfecto. No creas que el te ah olvidado. ¡Como si pudiera!" Soltó una sonora carcajada, ya separada de mi.

"Eh..." musité sin entender nada.

"¡Ya te lo explicaré todo!" dijo mientras reía y entraba a la casa. "Hoy es el día especial. Pero me preguntaba... ¿cómo es que no has ido a buscarlo tu?" preguntó.

"Yo pues,... ya sabes..." Dios, iba en serio, todo iba en serio. No se habían olvidado de mi. "Es que, quería darle tiempo de soltero. Tu sabes, nos... nos casaremos. Y quizás quiera pasar tiempo... solo." Por favor que me crea. Por favor que me crea. Por favor, por favor.

"Hum... creo que es comprensible." Me jaló hacía fuera de la casa. "Ayúdame a bajar las cosas. ¡No puedo creer que sea hoy! Ya quiero ver la expresión de Esme, desde hace años que sueña esto, ¡hasta creyó que nunca pasaría!" soltó otra carcajada, y nunca en mi vida, nunca, había visto a una persona tan feliz como Alice en estos momentos.

"¿Me pudieras decir que pasa hoy?" pregunté bajito. Como si fuese un error que yo no supiera.

"¡Oh, Bella! Por eso no te hemos hablando en este tiempo. ¡¡¡Es una sorpresa!!!" abrió la cajuela de auto. "Toma esto, y esto, estos agárralos con mucho cuidado que los acabo de comprar y necesito que se te vean preciosos, necesitan estos, y solo esto más y ya llevaré yo lo demás."

Alice Cullen era la mujer mas obsesionada por las compras que había visto en mi vida. No solo me había llenado los brazos de bolsas y demás cosas en menos de un minuto. ¡Si no que todavía quedaban más!. Y para acabarla, ni tenía idea de todo esto.

"¡Sube!" Obedecí al instante por el tono que usó.

"Bueno..." susurré ya en la habitación, "¿Podrías decirme, de que se trata todo esto?"

Esperaba que me escuchara, Alice casi corría por toda la habitación acomodando frascos y demás cosas.

"Supongo que Edward no te ah dicho ni lo más mínimo. Es cómico, casi parece secuestro." Rió mientras leía las instrucciones de uso de otros de los frascos con apariencia extraña. "Hay una gran fiesta por Edward, bueno tu sabes, el es el nuevo jefe de esa empresa. Y quiere presentarte a ti ante Esme."

Tragué pesadamente.

"¿Esme?" pregunté.

"Si, si, Esme" Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Y de repente me di cuenta que si Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar, yo tenía que saber de todos sus conocidos.

"Que gusto." musité sin mucha seguridad. Estaba segura de haber leído algún artículo de los Cullen anteriormente, pero me fallaba mi memoria.

"¡Si! Esme estaba aterrada respecto a Edward. Decía que se quedaría soltero idolatrando solamente a su trabajo, que ella le había enseñado a disfrutar la vida y a encontrar el amor." Se llevó una mano a su pecho, y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Sabes? Yo no creía igual que ella, dirás que estoy un poco loca, si no que completamente. Pero siempre supe que Edward encontraría a alguien, de alguna forma u otra." Miró hacía arriba. "Supongo que nuestra familia siempre ah sido un poco extraña, Emmett le hacía sobras todo el tiempo respecto a la soledad de Edward. '_¡Eddie es gay!' _Recuerdo una vez que dijo, Edward es sumamente inteligente. Tu sabrás, al día siguiente, Emmett estaba enlistado para ir a la guerra."

No pude asustarme y reír un poco por la anécdota.

"Esme casi lo asesina, por que no era broma. Emmett _en realidad _iba ir a la guerra. Carlisle tuvo que pagar una buena suma de dinero para que olvidaran '_la_ _buena voluntad de Emmett de servirle al país.' _"

Se levantó de golpe, y se acerco a mi.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te unas a la familia. Se que no somos la familia mas normal y lúcida que exista, pero somos una. Y todos se adoraremos como Edward lo hace."

Baje la cabeza hacía su comentario y me dieron ganas de llorar. Si supiera que yo a Edward le valía. El ni me quería ni mucho menos.

"Pero bueno, ¡báñate!" Me tomó de la mano y casi me tira al baño, literalmente. "Quedarás perfecta." Juró.

Pude ver antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, que caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando salí del baño, Alice se había hecho cargo de acomodar todos los frascos sospechosos por toda mi habitación. Desde el suelo hasta las repisas donde estaban sus libros, que ahora estaban acomodados en un rincón.

"Let it be" dijo Alice mientras alzaba la ceja. Y empezó a cantar la famosa canción.

No se por que, pero desde que dijo eso, se convirtió en mi ley por ahora. Mientras me hacía sentarme para caer bajo sus manos, yo solamente pensé: _"Déjalo ser."_

Mientras ella hacía miles de cosas en mi cabello, hablaba de anécdotas de su familia, unas daban miedo, otras, me hacían reír hasta lo inverosímil.

"Edward es un hombre terco y así ah sido desde que nació. Esme quería vestirlo de marinero un halloween, el decía que no quería ser marinero, la noche de halloween, se enterró el cuerpo en la caja de arena, por que el decía que los marineros morían con su barco. Entonces, se hizo el muerto enterrándose el mismo, diciendo que el único lugar donde quería terminar era cerca de su familia."

No pude evitar que se me salieran unas lagrimas por el recuerdo. ¿Que habrá pasado para que Edward cambiara tanto?

-

Alice y yo íbamos lista hacía la gran fiesta que ella había comentado, y sin exagerar, nos veíamos demasiado lindas. Ella mas que yo, por supuesto.

El puntiagudo cabello de Alice había desaparecido, llevaba extensiones y su cabello caía hasta mas abajo de sus hombros. Con un vestido negro, de strapless, negro con blanco con adornos e los dos colores en la parte de arriba y un liston blanco donde estaba la línea que terminaba el busto, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo. Terminaba exactamente en sus rodillas.

En cambio yo, traía un vestido largo, azul y negro, era de seda y tenía un arreglo en la parte derecha del busto, con tirantes negros. El vestido era prácticamente hermoso, y no podía dejar de penar que se veía igual de hermoso en mi que en otra persona... siempre y cuando esa persona no fuera un miembro de la familia Cullen. Mi cabello y mi maquillaje eran sencillos, había risado ligeramente mi cabello hasta caer por mi cadera.

Llegamos a el lugar, era como un teatro antiguo lleno de arreglos lujosos y caros. A la entrada había fotógrafos y reporteros. Me pregunté de que magnitud era este evento.

Después de que le preguntaran a Alice cosas sobre su nueva línea de ropa, e ignorarme por completo a mi. Entramos al enorme lugar.

Había gente adinerada y hasta famosos por todos lados. los pisos eran mármol, y en el techo había incrustaciones de oro en los adornos.

No vi a nadie conocido en lo que Alice me traía y me llevaba por todos lados. Ni a Edward.

Después de 15 minutos, Alice fue a saludar a una chica rubia que era absolutamente despampanante. Levaba un vestido rojo largo, con la espalda descubierta y listones con incrustaciones de piedras que rodeaban su pecho y su cintura. Con sus bellos ojos azules brillantes y su cabello sedoso.

"¡Rosalie!" Gritó emocionada. "Pronto haremos la aparición. Solo que no encontraba a nadie. ¿Ya están todos adentro?"

"Si, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme y Edward. Nada ni nadie se me pasó."

"¿Hasta quienes te dije?" preguntó sospechoso.

"Claro que si. Ya te dije nadie se me escapa. Te estábamos esperando. Y...¿quien es la señorita?" inquirió curiosa.

"Vamos Rosalie, no esperes que te cuente la sorpresita que nos tendrá Edward." Me guiñó a mi.

"Creo que no, con Edward nunca se sabe." rió junto con Alice.

"Vamos entonces."

Alice tomó mi mano y guiadas de Rosalie, entramos en una pequeña habitación igualmente de lujosa que lo demás. Allí estaban todos los que restaban de los Cullen.

Reconocí al señor Cullen al instante, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo, usaba un vestido verde esmeralda, que combinaban perfecto con sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward. Supe rápidamente que ella era Esme, su madre. Estaban los tres caballeros.

Uno rubio con ojos azules y alto, otro muy musculoso de cabello castaño chino y alto, y Edward, tan hermoso como siempre, los tres vistiendo un elegante esmoquin.

Sin dar tiempo a presentaciones, Alice nos saco a todos de la habitación, sin miradas ni una sola palabra, estábamos parados enfrente de un templete con una alfombra roja.

Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Charlie y Renee vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados.

Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa mas que mirarnos, Edward dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente.

"Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Cullen ah de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y eh de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mi.".

Nadie entendía nada de lo que Edward hablaba. Solo Alice sonreía feliz.

"La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Charlie Swan. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Isabella Swan, su hija."

_Shock._

Edward caminó hacía mi, tomándome de la mano, y con una mano en mi mejilla, se acercó para besarme.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Casi un mes sin publicar, pero en serio, en marzo me dejaron un mega proyecto de Biología. Tenía que hacer un desmadre de cosas. La escuela me complica todos. Quiero agradecer a quienes me echan animos y me dicen cosas buenas de la escuela. Gracias.**

**Les debo millones de gracias, por aguantar esta historia, por sus hermosos reviews. ¡Por todo! **

Vestido de Alice: http : / / i591 . photobucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / AlicesDressforBellasWedding-1 . jpg (Sin espacios)

Vestido de Bella: http : / / i591 . photobucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / BellasDressforRosaliesWedding-1 . jpg (Sin espacios)

Vestido de Rosalie: http : / / i591 . photobucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / RosaliesDressforBellasWedding-1 . jpg (Sin espacios)

Vestido de Esme: http : / / i591 . / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / EsmesDress . jpg (Sin espacios)

**Dejaré los links en mi profile también.**

**Nos vemos luego!, los quiero mucho, por eso les dejo el capítulo rápido. Por favor, dejen reviews si les gustó. Saludos a todos!**

_Late  
_**Michelle.**


	7. Déficit

**Disclaimer: **Demonios en plural, no soy la dueña de Twilight en singular.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Séptimo capítulo: Déficit.**

_"Hace tiempo corrí queriendo encontrar el amor, sin saber que este venía un paso atrás de mi todo el tiempo."_

Evvie Harper.

-

**Bella's POV. **

En menos de un segundo toda la imagen que había formado de Edward Cullen se había ido al caño, con ese beso yo la había mandado muy, muy lejos. Era totalmente impredecible lo que yo iba sentir o la reacción inmediata a la acción.

El beso no fue muy largo, pero fue lo suficientemente creíble para que todos en ese lugar creyeran que el me amaba, menos el. Por que por una pequeña milésima fracción de segundo, yo también lo creí. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, y sabía que me iba a quemar.

Pero de alguna forma u otra, yo necesité ese beso como el fuego necesitaba el oxigeno, por que puedes vivir sin el oxigeno segundos, pero al fuego necesita al oxigeno para poder _existir_, no para sobrevivir.

Cuando se separo de mi, sonrió de manera descarada, rompiendo con todo el encanto que yo misma hice, pero estaba segura que ese momento especial, no me lo había imaginado yo, había pasado.

"Estoy complacido enormemente, en dejar nuestra nueva empresa en la manos tan expertas de Charlie Swan, todos sabemos que hizo un excelente trabajo todo el tiempo que trabajó aquí, y esperamos que siga siendo así." Edward concluyó. Tomó mi mano y regresamos donde estaban los demás Cullen.

Carlisle fue hacía el micrófono e informó que saldría de viaje con Esme, se tomarían unas vacaciones a una tal Isla que llevaba su mismo nombre, quise imaginar que solo fuera coincidencia y esa isla no fuera propiedad de los Cullen.

Después de disfrutar casi media hora de la fiesta, Charlie y Renee llegaron conmigo, Charlie se la había pasado recibiendo felicitaciones y Renee se veía aliviada, me dio mucho gusto por ellos, aunque tenía que pensar que corto plazo, tenía una boda que me esperaba junto a ella un esposo arrogante.

Edward se la había pasado toda la noche platicando con gente que no conocía, me dijo rápidamente que después me presentaría que tenía que hablar algo urgente con un tan S. King, bah... negocios.

"¡Con que Edward se nos casa!" Explotó su familia.

No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar por que Edward nos había dejado, pero Esme se la llevaba preguntando cosas y diciéndome que nunca había estado tan feliz, Alice saltaba como loca, Rosalie rió con una hermosa risa y me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "Bienvenida a la familia" ella era la hermana del esposo de Alice, y Rosalie y el hermano de Edward y Alice eran novios. Emmett me levantó abrazándome, diciendo que tenía mucho valor en soportar a Edward, Jasper me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo un tímido "Felicidades".

"¡Es hora de cenar!" Anunció Alice. "Amor, ¿podrías ir a traer a Edward a rastras si es necesario? Por favor, nunca obedece."

Jasper asintió y se perdió entre la multitud.

Estábamos todos en una enorme mesa larga, Charlie y Renee se acercaron a mi, cuando pudieron en toda la noche.

"Tenemos que hablar Bella." Susurró Charlie a lado. Ya sentados, sirvieron una deliciosa comida.

"Quisiera brindar" dijo delicadamente Esme. Volteé de repente a mi derecha, ahí estaba Edward sonriendo hacía el frente, sin mirarme ni siquiera a mi.

"Pasé maravillosos momentos con mis hijos, cuando se peleaban, cuando reían, cuando compartíamos historias y demás cosas" Empezó Esme. "Se que han crecido rápido, y por una parte es lo menos que una madre quiere, una madre le gusta la seguridad de abrazarlos cuando despiertan en la noche tiendo pesadillas, curarlos cuando tienen un pequeño accidente, y llevarlos y traerlos de la escuela. Pero como mis hijos no han sido la excepción, aquí están felices con sus parejas, y quisiera decir que estoy tan feliz de que todos estén tan contentos felices y enamorados. Quisiera dedicar mi brindis a ellos." Concluyó.

"Salud" Contestamos todos al unísono. Le sonreí a Esme y ella me devolvió el gesto.

"Ejem, ejem" Se levantó Rosalie. "Gracias Esme, por la confianza y el amor que nos han brindado. Pero yo mas que brindis, quisiera dar un anuncio." Volteó hacía Emmett que miraba unos panes con mantequilla con deseos de comérselos como si su vida depende de ello. Rosalie logró llamar su atención por un golpe por que escuchó el '_auch'_ de Emmett robándose el tobillo. "Eh vivido lo mejor de mi vida contigo amor, y te tengo una pequeña noticia especial." Se escuchó un silenció hasta que los dos se estaban mirado amorosamente y todos los demás esperábamos curiosos. "Vamos a ser papas, Emmett"

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Rose!" saltó tan rápido que nos asustó. "¿Es en serio?" Rosalie asintió "¡Woah! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá! ¡Seré papá!" La abrazo y le dio vueltas.

Después de que Emmett se calmara, le siguieron Esme y Alice_, '¡Voy a ser Abuela, Carlisle! ¡Tu hijo me va a hacer abuela tan pronto!' _-Esme_ '¡Tengo muchas costas que hacer, ropa, vestidos, y si es niño... bueno le pondré vestidos también, igual los bebes ni se enteran... oh si, necesito...' _-Alice. Si, lo sé, a mi también me asusta.

Sabía que los que estaban sentados en ese mesa esperaban un brindis de Edward, pero el siguió callado, casi sin voltearme a ver, cuando la cena termino, el de inmediato se paró de la mesa para irse de nuevo con su _'Gente importante' _

Recordé la palabras de Charlie, y le tomé de la mano para pararlo. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que lo tocaba aparte del beso anterior. Volteó a verme confundido.

"Mis papas quieren hablar contigo, Edward." murmuré indecisa.

"Oh" Solo dijo, obvio, no le gustaba la idea.

Lleve a Charlie y a Renee hacía el pequeño lugar donde habíamos estado anteriormente.

"Ahora si, explíquenos." Casi rugió Charlie.

"Papa, cálmate. Quizás las cosas están un poco extrañas, de repente estoy comprometida, y tu sabes lo que paso antes y todo eso lo de la empresa, pero yo se que no eres tonto, y sabes que acepté por mi cuenta."

Ideé la mentira fácilmente, mientras Edward estaba en el sillón mirando el espectáculo.

"Yo se que este tipo te quiso comprar Bells. ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera? Tu vales mucho mas que un puesto en una maldita empresa, nosotros nos recuperaríamos."

"No papa, tu bien sabes que no lo haríamos. Así que por favor, te pido que respetes mi desición, se que es precipitado, pero me eh llevado con Edward muy bien últimamente, nos hemos conocido, y ya ves, le gusta a su familia y ellos me gustan a mi. Papá, no compliques las cosas. Es mi desición este matrimonio, no la de ustedes." _Por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor que me crea, por favor._

"Pero Bella, estas demasiado joven y..." empezó Renee.

"¡Mamá! Por Dios, tu te casaste aun mas joven que yo con papá. Y mira, siguen casados y amándose. Se que Edward y yo tendremos el mismo futuro."

Dicho esto, los dos se quedaron callados.

"Quiero que sepas, cariño." Dijo Renee. "Que en tus errores y en tus aciertos estaremos ahí para ti. Con permiso, Edward." susurró secamente mirándolo con desprecio. Y así ellos dos salieron de la pequeña sala.

Estuve a punto de derrumbar y llorar, por mentir tanto y sufrir de la misma manera. Pero mis papas lo valían, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Unos brazos llegaron por atrás de mi, y me cubrieron con su calor. "Lo hiciste bien Bella. Solo falta que me la crea yo." Y antes de que pudiera disfrutar su aroma, se alejó de mi sonriendo. Yo solo pude quedarme allí a llorar.

-

Tiempo después, cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de concluir, Renee y Charlie se despidieron de todos y se fueron, yo tenía que irme con Edward, o eso se suponía.

Sonreí a todos toda la noche, tenía el maquillaje manchado pero nada grave.

Alice se iría con Rosalie para hablar del bebe, Emmett y Jasper se irían con ella también, obviamente. Así que solo quedaba Esme y Carlisle, una poca de gente que no conocía y Edward hablando con ellos.

"No tuve tiempo de conocerte mucho, cariño." una voz maternal se escuchó tras de mi. "Pero estoy muy feliz de que Edward haya encontrado a alguien tan hermosa y dulce como tu."

"G-gracías." sonreí tímidamente.

"Me duele dejarlos, pero mañana en la mañana salgo con Carlisle, así que disfruta mucho lo que Dios te ha dado." Me dió un beso maternal en la mejilla. "Que uno nunca sabe si lo que parece malo, al final es bueno cariño. Fíjate bien."

Me quedé impactada por las palabras, ¿quizás ella lo sabia?. Era imposible yo había actuado perfectamente bien toda la noche, ese beso que Edward me dio no podía poner a duda nada. Carlisle y Esme abandonaron el lugar; y yo estaba sentada aburrida esperando a que Edward terminara de hablar.

"¡Hey! Bella" Volteé, tenía las llaves de su coche en la mano jugando con ellas.

Caminé cansadamente hacía el. Me tomó de la cintura y salimos de ahí.

Me abrió la puerta de su Vanquish plateado, y entré en el calor que ni Edward daba. No podía extrañarlo, por que nunca lo tuve, mas bien... lo _deseaba. _Y sabía que estaba mal, y no debía de ser, por mi propio bien.

Sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra en todo en transcurso hacía mi casa, miré hacía la ventanilla, preguntándome que pasaría.

Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta para salir, podría ser frío e indiferente conmigo, pero nunca se le quitaba su caballerosidad.

Me acompañó hacía la puerta y yo dispuesta a entrar tomó de mi mano, y me sorprendió el tacto, intentando atraer mi atención, creí que diría algo que valía la pena, pero solamente susurró:

"Duerme bien."

Quise decir algo, pero me lo trague. Abrí la puerta, entré y me dejé caer recargando todo mi peso en mi espalda.

Y bueno, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

* * *

**¡HOLA! YA LLAGUE DE MIS VAGACIONES! Esta semana me pondré a escribir como loca, aquí en México son las... 2:49 a.m. cuando acabo de terminar este capítulo. Y empezaré con el otro, ya no les quiero fallar con tanto tiempo sin actualizar. **

**Muchas gracias a las que me dan ánimos en la escuela, y siguen fiel a este fic, quiero decir que NO LO VOY A DEJAR ABANDONADO. Se los prometo.. a menos que caiga enferma de muerta y ps... ahí me tendrían que hablar para contarles el final.. por si las dudas mi cel es... xD**

**ahora, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ustedes me pagan con comentarios y yo acá bien chula sin actualizar, pero aquí está,**

**ah! Subí a mi Profile las imágenes de los carros de Bella y Edward, el Audi y el Vanquish respectivamente:D**

**Ahora si, me voy. **

_Over again  
_**Michelle.**


	8. Planeacion

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie tiene los derechos de Twilight, ¡pero yo tengo vacaciones! Muahaha.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Octavo capítulo: Planeación.**

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."  
_Friedrich Nietzsche

-

**Bella's POV. **

Me desperté con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido de la noche pasada, ayer, después de la fatídica noche, ni me molesté en ponerme la pijama.

Durante toda la mañana Charlie y Renee se portaron callados conmigo, Renee había cocinado y aunque no lo hacía muy bien, estaba agradecida por ello, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Charlie se fue rápido al su últimamente retomado trabajo.

Era domingo y tenía ganas enormes de escribir, tenía tanto en la cabeza que tenía que descargarlo de una forma, saqué la laptop del cajón y escribí, duré haciendo eso al rededor de tres horas seguidas.

Renee me avisó que saldría a una clase que tenía se spinnin', me daba gusto por ella, los lujos volvían. Y ahora ya no tendríamos un límite. Cuando escribí lo suficiente para estar satisfecha, guardé el archivo y cerré la laptop con un movimiento cansado y un suspiro.

Estando sola en la casa, decidí ver televisión, estaban dando Dexter, me detuve a ver un poco el capítulo hasta saber que era un asesino serial que trabajaba en la policía, irónico.

Cuando apagué la televisión sin ánimos de seguir en ello, tocaron el timbre. Fui con paso lento a abrir.

"Hola Bella. ¿Dormiste bien?" Edward sonreía ante mi.

"Hum..." logré musitar, y después me di cuenta de que estaba en un pequeño blusón que me quedaba mas arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Edward entró a la casa sin invitación. Se sentó en un sillón y me volteó a ver esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero yo quería ir a cambiarme y ponerme algo abajo. Pero me rendí y me apresuré con el.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas." Dijo. Tenía solo la camisolina y una corbata azul con plateado. Me senté enfrente de el.

"De acuerdo." asentí.

"Bueno, nos casaremos, hay cosas que planear." Hum... "Yo no quiero una enorme boda, preferiría que solo estuviera nuestras familias, y algunos amigos, ¿que me dices de 50 personas?" Asentí levemente. "Bien, necesitaremos una casa donde podamos vivir..." continuó, como odiaba esto "Estaba planeado que estuviera cerca de nuestras familias." levantó la cabeza hacía mi.

"Yo.. creo que esta bien, ¿cuando quieres que sea?" pregunte.

"En un mes, le dará el tiempo suficiente a Alice de hacer lo que le plazca."

"Edward...¿tu en realidad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?"

"Bella, quizás no te conozca, pero tendré hasta lo que nuestras vida dura para poder entenderte. Bien, creo que eres interesante y me dejaste cautivado cuando aceptaste todo esto, vaya eso me interesó aun mas de ti." sonrió hacía mi.

"¿Pero eso se te hace suficiente para todo este espectáculo?"

"Yo tengo mis razones." supuse que ya no diría nada al respecto. "Nos veremos con Alice en 20 minutos en una cafetería, por encantado que vayas con ese conjunto, pero creo que no sea lo mas apropiado." dijo ante mi escasez de ropa. Me sonrojé levemente.

"Ahora regreso." murmuré rápidamente.

Subí a habitación lo mas rápido que pide, agarré unos jeans desgastados, una polo morada y unos converse negros y salí disparada hacía abajo.

Asintió cuando me vio y nos dirigimos hacía su Vanquish plateado.

El camino hacía el Starbucks fue totalmente silencioso, su carro olía totalmente a el. Cerré los ojos mientras el ponía una pieza de un piano y violín, era absolutamente deprimente, quise llorar al escuchar la melodía.

Llegamos a la cafetería, esperé a que Edward me abriera la puerta del coche como habitualmente lo hacía, pero solo suspiró y me volteó a ver.

"Quiero pedirte un favor Bella" tocó su puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Bajo sus manos y me penetro con sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Haz que sea creíble, por favor." susurró.

No se lo que paso, pero en ese momento fue como si se abriera totalmente hacía mi, como si se nos olvidara totalmente la situación entre los dos. El se veía tan devastado y sufriendo que ni siquiera me concentré en el sentido de sus palabras.

"S-sí" murmuré. "Edward... ¿tu... alguna vez, podrías contarme que es lo que escondes? Por que actúas así, que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza... yo..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el había silenciado mi boca con su dedo.

"Bella, no quiero que cargues con eso también." Y diciendo eso, salió del auto y me abrió mi puerta antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Miré hacía el alrededor queriendo encontrar a Alice entre la escasa gente en el lugar, no fue para nada difícil, tenía su cabello respingado como siempre, estaba sentada con un montón de libros a su lado.

Edward tomó de mi mano sin esperármelo, apreté con delicadeza la suya y el sonrió hacía mi. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan diferente? Ayer en la noche apenas me miraba y hoy me trataba por demás bien.

Entramos y se sintió el calor y el aroma tan característico de lugar. Alice levantó con ímpetu las manos para que supieras donde estaba, aunque era totalmente inútil, a ella se le reconocía desde kilómetros.

"¡Hey! Hola pareja de enamorados. "saludó, ambos le sonreímos antes de sentarnos enfrente de ella y separar nuestras manos, justo en la última mesa.

Edward se levantó a pedir la bebida de amos y me quede sola con Alice.

"¡Eh tenido tantas ideas!" dijo emocionada. "Edward me comentó que quieren adornos dorados, nosotros tenemos una casa casi saliendo de Phoenix, esta por la carretera de Flagstaff, está rodeada de árboles y hay un lindo lago, y aunque suene raro hay unos pocos de pinos." hablaba rápido que tenía que poner atención para entenderle. "El lugar tiene tonos dorados, bueno los tendrá, apenas estamos a... 8 de septiembre. Ya vendrá el otoño."

Edward llegó y se cruzó de manos, se puso a escuchar a Alice con el seño fruncido.

"¿Quieren hacer la boda ahí?" pregunté mirando hacía los dos.

"Bueno, era solo una idea" dijo Alice. "También podríamos hacerlo en uno de los mejores salones de eventos de Phoenix, no hay problema..."

"¡No! Para nada, no es mi estilo" la interrumpí "Yo...solo... me preguntaba..."

"Pensé en ese lugar por calmado y lindo, la casa es tan hermosa y está en excelentes condiciones aunque no la frecuentamos mucho. Edward le encantaba ir allí, de hecho ahí tiene su primer piano. Era un pequeño piano vertical de madera oscura, el _amaba_ ese piano." Se detuvo cuando Edward carraspeó sonoramente.

"Bella y yo hablamos, queremos un pequeña boda sencilla, con nuestros familiares y amigos. Y en un mes mas o menos."

"¿¡UN MES!?" gritó Alice. "¡No me pueden hacer esto! Hay muchas cosas que ver, yo apenas eh empezado a ver vestidos. La decoración, diseñar los vestidos de las damas, las invitaciones, los centros de mesa..." se llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a moverla como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Dios, Alice, cálmate" se enderezó en su asiento Edward. "Ya te dije que no queremos nada demasiado grande, unas pocas de flores para adornar y las damas de honor serían tu y Rosalie, Bella, ¿quieres a alguien mas?" preguntó hacía mi. Yo estaba demasiado embobada imaginándomelo todo.

"Hum.. creo que no, pero si necesitan a alguien mas podría pedírselo a Angela, seguro aceptara." Y ahora que lo pensaba no se me había ocurrido que nadie aparte de mis papas sabía. Deseché esos pensamientos para después.

"Bella, necesitamos irnos, tenemos que ir con el modista por tu vestido, tenemos una cita en media hora. Edward, ¿podrías ir con Rose? No me puedo ocupar de todo, ella te llevara hacía los trámites de todo, se que no es algo que usualmente el novio haga, pero... ¡tu tienes la culpa! Así que anda, yo me llevo a Bella, te la regreso después, ciao."

Alice me tomó de la mano y me levantó del asiento, y salimos de ahí.

Alice me llevó a unos lugares a pedir citas, dijo que ella que ocuparía de todo, que no me tenía que preocupar por nada, que hoy solo lo que ocupaba era mi cuerpo. Si, lo sé, eso se escuchó raro, pero me iban a tomar las medidas para el vestido.

Nos estacionamos por fin en un pequeño lugar se llamaba _Jane's suitdream_. Tenía un decorado tan delicado que me temí que pudiera romper algo. Todo se veía demasiado costoso, no era lugar para mi.

"¡Jane!" gritó Alice, y fue a abrazar a una joven que salió de una puerta blanca. "Me ves aquí de nuevo, querida." sonrió Alice ante ella.

"Ya lo veo" dijo la chica, su piel era pálida y tenía los ojos grises. Su cabello caía mas abajo de sus hombros y era de un liso brillante. "¿Rosalie es la siguiente?"

"Oh, no. No-lo-vas-a-creer." sonrió Alice.

"¿Tus padres se vuelven a casar?" preguntó confusa.

"Er. no." sonrió aún más Alice.

"¿¡Te vas a volver a casa tu!?" gritó Jane. "Alice, apenas llevas 6 meses de casada, eso se hace como a los 25 las bodas de plata o algo así..."

"Jane, yo no me voy a casar de nuevo." dijo sin creerlo todavía.

"Oh, ¿entonces? ¿algún primo lejano...?" se movió el cabello buscando una respuesta. ¿Qué nadie pensaba que Edward se podría casar?

"Jane, ¿no te olvidas de un hermano que tengo aparte de Emmett?" dijo Alice tratando de que Jane descubriera.

"Oh, si, Edward. ¿Que tiene? ¿sigue en Inglaterra?" preguntó con despreocupación.

"¡Jane! ¡Es Edward quien se casa! ¡Reacciona!" le grtió Alice.

"¿uh? ¿Edward? ¿con quien? ¿con su oficina? Dios, Alice ya dime."

Me estaba estresando un poco esto, así que decidí darle una sorpresa a Jane. Me adelanté a donde estaban hablando ellas, estaba segura que la chica ni siquiera me había notado.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Edward, Bella Swan." sonreí.

"¿E-e-edward se va a casar? ¡WOW! ¿es en serio?" Alice asintió. "Mucho gusto Bella, soy Jane Vulturi, y creo que están aquí por el vestido ¿no?" ambas asentimos.

Después de un hora de tomar medidas, que Alice escogiera telas, adornos, zapatos, accesorios, salimos de la tienda con un vestido encargado para tres semanas y montones de bolsas.

Alice en el carro se había puesto a hablar por teléfono como loca. Hacía ademanes exigiendo las cosas cuando ellas las quería, hablaba con los auriculares del celular.

Después de que me dejara en mi casa, Alice salió volando (casi literalmente) a no se que otro lugar para seguir con la organización de la boda.

Decidí tomar un paseo en mi Audi. Dí vueltas por la ciudad, pensaba y pensaba, me estacioné para comprar otro café cuando lo ví.

Tenía la mirada gacha y su rostro lo tenía escondido entre sus manos. Podría reconocer su cabello dorado en donde sea, su porte tan masculino y... su vanquish en el estacionamiento.

Caminé hacía el sin ni siquiera pedir el frapuccino.

"¿Edward?" pregunté, aunque estaba segura de que era el. Levantó la cabeza de sus manos para encontrarse con mi cara.

"Bella, ¿de nuevo aquí?" se mostró indiferente.

"Si..bueno, pasaba por el boulevard." murmuré. Presté mi atención en unos papeles y un sobre amarillo que tenía en la mesa. Notó que los veía y los agarro rápidamente.

"Se me fue el tiempo, estoy agotado. Rose me trajo del registro civil a no se que lugares, Papá me pidiera que le enviara estos papeles que olvidó en su oficina... ah sido un día realmente cansado..." hablo rápido. "¿Ibas a comprar algo?"

"Yo... no, ya no tengo ganas." Salí del lugar con el.

"Bella, Alice me habló y mañana después de que salgas de la universidad quiere que vayas a nuestra casa. Para que te conozca mejor y ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes."

Asentí despacio. El estaba a punto de meterse a su coche cuando le llamé.

"Edward" casi grité. Levantó la mirada hacía mi. "Confía en mi, por favor."

El sonrió ácidamente, antes de marcharse en su auto a una velocidad que solo decía que no lo haría... por hoy.

* * *

**¡HA! Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estoy yo actualizando pronto. Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente, así que depende de ustedes que pronto lo suba, por que aunque festeje las webaciones... se me acaban en lunes que viene... y regresa la escuela. ¡arg!**

**Ahora, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos que cada capítulo recibo más:D G-R-A-C-I-A-S -Ah! Se que este capitulo no dice mucho, espero lo disfruten de todas maneras, pero debía ir. ¿Creen que Bella deseaba que Edward la besara cuando se despidieran? ¿Ya se le estan empezando a remover los sentimientos a los dos? Lo veremos la proxima vez, en el mismo canal, en el mismo link como siempre:3**

**Bien, se que a unas Edward les cae mal. ¡Pero el chico tiene su secreto! A mi en lo personal, no me gusta mucho, pero es parte de la trama, así que compréndanme y esperen los siguientes capítulos cuando deja de ser así.. como dije antes, de ustedes depende que tan rápido quieren esos caps publicados, seeeh... soy mala xD.**

**Ahora los dejo mis amores... que iré a Esme en The ex-list xD (?) Ya quiero ver a Jasper en Criminal Minds x3 anyways. **

_Fast.  
_**Michelle.**


	9. Nocturne, ante la familia

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie tiene los derechos de Twilight, ¡y no tiene que soportar a mi maestra de literatura! Bah, La vida es _tan_ injusta.

**Nota:** ¡Ah! Si quisieran bajar la pieza de Chopin, Nocturne. Cuando están Bella & Edward en ella, sería un bonito detalle. Me inspiró mucho n_n.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Noveno capítulo: Nocturne, ante la familia.**

_"_Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito_."  
_Proverbio Chino.

-

**Bella's POV. **

"No vas a cenar?" Preguntó Renee con la misma duda notoria desde ayer.

"No mamá, no tengo hambre." Dije mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. "Tal vez más tarde" grite para que me escuchara.

Entré al cuarto y me fijé que mi celular estaba tras un zapato abajo de mi escritorio. Decidí que la flojera de ir hasta allá era mas grande que mis enormes ganas de acostarme en la cama, y accedí. Me tumbé en la cama matrimonial de mi cuarto. Era casi imposible, pero estaba segura que me había dormido antes de que mi cuerpo topara con la cama.

Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateado... quise acercarme cuando el sonido molesto de mi celular empezó a sonar.

"¿H-hola?" gruñí mas dormida que despierta cuando logré encontrar el celular. "¿Hola? ¿Bueno?"

Miré la pantalla del celular. Era la alarma. Tenía que cambiarle el tono de la llamada y la alarma, hoy era lunes, de vuelta a la escuela. Bah... la idea no sonaba nada bien.

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la escuela presentable, saludé a Renée en la mañana, ella seguía sin creerme mucho. Intenté sonar feliz. Estaba segura que casi lo logré.

Llegué a la escuela con un paso de flojera tremendo, con lentes de sol y una mochila con clases que ni siquiera me tocaban hoy.

"Hey Bella" saludó amablemente Angela. Mientras se juntaba conmigo para ir a la primera clase. "¿Cómo te fue con la tarea?" ¡Diablos! Estúpida tarea.

"¡Dios! No la hice angela. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza... yo..."

"Bella..." Angela se paró. "¿Que pasa contigo? Últimamente has estado tan distraída y distante, como si no estuviera tu mente aquí." Me quité las gafas y la volteé a ver.

"¿Te gustaría saltarte la clase y saber?" la cuestioné. Ella pareció dudarlo un segundo, antes de asentir enérgicamente y poner la cara de duda.

"No sé por donde empezar..." sabía que tenía que omitir la parte de... 'me estoy casando sin querer' así que empecé. " Bueno... Angela, yo... me caso."

Después de gritos, reclamos de felicidad, brincos y mi asombrosa y creíble actuación de que estaba enamorada por la boda, le pedí que fuera mi otra dama de honor, ella aceptó gustosa.

Luego de casi atentado contra mi vida de parte de Angela por no haberle contado antes, fui a las demás clases, como siempre, sin ningún evento afortunado ni algo que mereciera recordarlo.

Llegué al estacionamiento con un dolor pulsante en mi estomago, seguro era por que no había comido ni desayunado nada, me sentía mareada y lo único que quería era ir a devorarme algo de comida donde sea.

Volteé hacía un auto deslumbrante que estaba justo a un lado de mi Audi. Era un porche amarillo patito que deslumbraba a cualquiera. Estaba polarizado y atrás de los dos asientos de piel, con las mismas letras amarillas decía "TURBO".

Suspire con ironía, ese auto era tan Al...

"¡Bella!" chilló una voz. _Oh, Dios, no. _

Volteé hacía la dirección de esa voz, aunque sabia de sobra quien era su dueña. Alice Cullen sonreía emocionada hacía mi.

"Bella, busqué en tu último salón y no estabas. ¿no me esperaste?" Dijo exasperada.

"¿Hum?" pregunté confusa. Cuando veía que aparecía tras ella su joven esposo.

"¿Qué Edward no te dijo?" me preguntó confusa. "Hoy irías a casa."

"Hum... si, creo que lo mencionó, seguro lo olvidé. Lo siento." Volteé a ver a Jasper. "Hola Jasper."

"Hey Bella, ¿cómo va todo?" dijo sonriendo amablemente. No pude evitar tenerles una enorme envidia. Los dos agarrados de la mano. El protegiéndola de su alocada personalidad. Los dos complementándose tan bien, y yo....

"Bien Jasper. Gracias." El solo asintió sonriendo y se quedó callado.

"Bien." empezó Alice. "Puedes ir en tu carro. No era el plan... pero bueno, solo síguenos. Iremos directo a casa."

Asentí despacio, mientras esperaba a que fueran tras su auto. Pero lo único que hizo fue caminar unos pasos hacía mi lado y subirse al porche amarillo que minutos antes estaba observando.

"¿E-es tu auto?" balbuceé como tonta. ¿Cómo podía creer que un auto así no fuera propiedad de Alice Cullen?

"¡Si!" gritó emocionada. "¿Apoco no es genial? Me encanta."

...

Conduje tras el auto de Alice alrededor de 30 minutos. La ciudad era muy grande y sabía que podía perderme entre los suburbios. Yo lo único que conocía bien era Scottsdale y Avondale cuando vivíamos allá.

Entramos a unos de los suburbios mas grandes de Phoenix. Las casas eran enormes, con jardines mas grandes que un parque entero. Aun así, aun no llegábamos a la casa. Condujimos otros 15 minutos para poder llegar a su casa, y la encontramos.

Era totalmente singular y única. Era la mansión mas alejada de todas las que se encontraban allí. Tenía un enorme barda dorada con negro, y flores y plantas a su alrededor. Se parecía a una de Beverly Hills.

Alice habló por intercomunicador y la enorme puerta se abrió con cuidado. Entramos y parecía que había una carretera completa entre los jardines de la casa. Pasamos por estatuas de marfil y paseos de flores hermosas.

Me alegró de ver que la casa no era tan enorme como se veía. Lo que ocupaba todo el lugar era la mayoría jardín. La casa era de tres pisos, blanca con estilo inglés. Se veía tan acogeradora, las demás que vi en el camino se veían tan grandes y frías. Esta, simplemente no.

Alice aparcó su auto aun lado de la entrada principal, y yo la imité estacionando el auto a un lado del suyo.

"Están todos en casa, bueno, mamá y papá no. Ellos salieron de viaje." Alice sonrió hacía mi, mientras Jasper recogía cosas del auto e iba atrás de nosotros.

Alice abrió la puerta y pude ver el interior. Como me lo imaginaba, la casa tenía un toque hogareño y dulce, había un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. Pude escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica saliendo del estéreo.

"Rosalie y Emmett están terminando la comida. Nosotros fuimos por algunas cosas que faltan, tu entre ellas. Edward está en su cuarto cambiándose. No quiero verlo con esos trajes que siempre trae." Dijo mientras entrábamos en la sala.

"¿Me permites un momento?" dije. No recordaba que no les había avisado ni a Charlie ni a Renée. Alice asintió.

Caminé hacía un lugar lejano, me encargué de llamar a mis papás y avisarles, sé que era una adulta, pero aun así ellos se podrían preocupar. Ellos solo aceptaron sin decir nada más.

Iba a regresar cuando me encontré con unos de los pianos mas hermosos que en mi vida había visto. Había buscado en Internet, y sabía perfectamente cual era. Yo solo podía soñar con el, pues era uno de los pianos mas caros que existían. No pude evitar sentarme y pasar con mis dedos las suaves teclas.

No me resistí y empecé a tocar Nocturne de Frédéric Chopin. La canción sonó y no me acordé que no estaba en mi casa, que este no era mi piano, nada recordé. La melodía me fundió completamente.

Cuando llegaba la mitad de la canción, otras manos se juntaron en el mismo piano y empezaron a tocar. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward aun lado mío, tan tranquilo y pasional que no lo reconocí.

El bajo su cabeza después de sonreírme y yo solo me podía quedar mirándolo. Hice lo mismo que el, y los dos seguimos tocando la melodía hasta que acabó.

Me levanté del asiento, y pude ver a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie & Emmett mirándonos perplejos. Emmett con un cuchillo en la mano, Rosalie con un delantal rosa, Jasper con bolsas del mandado, y Alice llorando.

"Yo..." empecé.

"Oh, no digan nada. Fue tan perfecto. Los dos tan coordinados, yo no sabía que podías tocar Bella. Fue tan hermoso." Dijo Alice quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas.

Edward no dijo nada, con ropa informal, se acercó a mi, y me besó suavemente. Podía jurar que era como tocar el cielo, yo sabía que no estaba enamorada, no _podía_ estar enamorada. Pero su beso fue tan mágico que me hizo dudarlo. Quería quererlo, quería creerle y quería que todo esto fuera verdad, pero sabía que para el no lo era. Y me sentí mal por eso.

...

Habíamos terminado la comida. Me permito decir el plural, por que todos ayudamos. Edward estaba picó cebolla, y podía jurar que lo hizo llorar. Emmett se burlo de el, hasta que Edward lo amenazó con el cuchillo con el que estaba picando.

Todas las mujeres reímos cuando Emmett puso su cara de asustado mas cómica y palideció hasta parecer un completo vampiro. Aunque no nos faltaba mucho, todos éramos pálidos.

"¡Hey ustedes dos!" dijo Emmett cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo. "¿Cuándo nos van a contar su historia de amor?" dijo con una mirada pícara.

Pude jurar que se me atoró el pavo en la garganta.

"Bueno" dijo Edward calmado. "Fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Sé que antes yo no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero en realidad nos pasó. Hay cosas que no puedes evitar, y esta fue una."

Yo sabía la tranquilidad y la seguridad que tenía Edward al hablar. No había alguien que no podía creerle. Nadie mas que yo, que sabía la verdad, y aún así.

"Ella fue a visitar a su padre, el mismo día que yo llegué por primera vez a la empresa, se veía tan hermosa ese día, desde kilómetros podrías ver que ella era una chica diferente." Siguió. "Ella solo miró hacía mi, y yo sabía que era lo que estaba buscando hace años, lo que me faltaba y lo que no sabía que era." Edward hizo un breve silencio para comer algo de su plato, yo lo ultilicé para salir de mi trance bajo sus palabras, sin tan solo todo eso fuese real.

"Oh" dijo Alice sonriendo simultáneamente hacía ambos. "Eso es tan lindo. ¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno" empecé yo. Edward volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haver sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo por que los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabia que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen al rededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Edward, el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."

"Charle estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Edward. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a charlie en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."

"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun asi mi mente solo la ocupaba Edward, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con el cuando lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de el." Concluí.

"Yo siempre supe que cuando Edward encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que el," dijo Emmett. "Sin ofender, Bella." dijo rápidamente. "Pero se conocieron y comprometieron en menos de dos semanas."

"Emmett, ¡Eres un descarado! Tu conociste a Rose y en menos de 5 horas ya estaban... bueno, tu sabes." dijo Alice sonrojada. "A mi no me preocupa eso" dijo encogiéndose los hombros. "A Jazz lo conocí en una situación similar. En cuanto lo vi, supe que me casaría con el."

Jasper le apretó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa dulcemente.

Alice y Jasper nos empezaron a contar su historia, era tan linda, Alice conoció a Jasper cuando el se había mudado a la ciudad y estaba de paso en un cafetería, tuvieron una extraña conversación inicial, pero sabía que como se veían se amaban totalmente.

La historia de Rosalie y Emmett podría parecerse la más normal ante la situación. Rosalie le ayudó a Emmett a arreglar su auto cuando este se quedo varado en la carretera, no era algo de lo que Emmett se enorgullézcase, pero no dudaba que ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

Después de la cena, Edward y yo nos encargamos de lavar los platos. Según los planes, me quedaría a dormir en la casa. Rosalie había sentido nauseas y estaba vomitando mientras Emmett disfrutaba viendo los síntomas del primer embarazo, claro que Rosalie no los disfrutaba tanto.

"Gracias" murmuró Edward cuando me pasaba los trastes para enjugarlos mientras el los enjabonaba. "Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi, por hacerlo todo creíble, tu me has dado mas de lo que pudiera imaginar."

"Edward." suspiré su nombre. "En realidad no se por que hago todo esto. Yo no se que esperar de ti, a veces estas caliente, y después tan frío.... pero, me gusta ver a tu familia así de feliz por ti."

"No tienes idea Bella." murmuró Edward mas para el que para mi, pero aún así lo pude escuchar.

"¿Podrías prometer... que tal vez, algún día podrías decirme que te pasa?"

El suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

"Lo prometo... tal vez."

...

"Podemos ver 'Diario de una pasión' amo esa película, me hizo llorar todo el tiempo." sugirió Rosalie.

Estábamos en una pequeña sección de la casa, era un pequeño cine que tenían. Era exagerado, pero yo no podía hacer nada.

"Oh no, Rose. Suficiente tengo con tus hormonas sobre una montaña rusa, no soportaría ver eso." Dijo Emmett asustado. Rosalie le envió una mirada asesina. "Oh claro que lo podemos ver si quieres amor." dijo rápido.

Yo no quería ver nada, fue un día muy cansado y la cabeza me caía del cuello. Los parpados por mas que quería y luchara contra mi voluntad no podían mantenerse abiertos.

Sentí el cielo cuando dos brazos me alejaron del cielo y me empezaron a cargar.

"Descuida, se lo cansada que estas. A ellos no les importará que escapes de su noche de películas." me dijo Edward en mi oído, yo solo pude sonreír. Todo se veía tan hermoso.

Subimos hacía el piso central de la casa, sentí como subimos escaleras dos veces más, según sabía, estábamos en el tercer piso de la casa.

El abrió una puerta cuidadosamente, entramos a la habitación yo aún en sus brazos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía las fuerzas siquiera para saber donde estaba. Me dejó dulcemente en la enorme y cómoda cama.

Me arropó y quito mis zapatos. No me importaba dormir en jeans, solo quería descansar ya. Sentí como acomodaba mi cabella y se paraba aun lado de la gran cama.

"Ojala no llegues a saberlo nunca Bella. A veces, por el bien de los demás, uno tiene que sacrificarse a guardar secretos."

A este punto, yo no sabía si en realidad el había dicho eso, o había caído en un sueño.

* * *

**¡OK! ¡UN POCO MAS DE UNA SEMANA! Pero actualizo mas rápido que antes. **

**Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo n_n**

**Chicas, muchas gracias por los reviews, nunca había recibido tantos *o*. Estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz. Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! Me hacen tan feliz, que le tiraría barrio a la influenza.**

**Seeh, soy mexicana & el país esta todo asustado por la epidemia que hay en México, por favor, mexicanas cuídense... & mas si viven en el sur por favor. Yo vivo en sonora & aquí no hay mucho virus. Pero aun así.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO:3 ****Ah por cierto, por eso de la influenza también, cancelaron las clases de todos los niveles hasta nuevo aviso, así que tengo como vacaciones otra vez:D Me pondré a escribir. Así que.. POR FAVOR, SI TE GUSTÓ LO DE ARRIBA! DEJAME UN REVIEW! ESCRIBIRÉ MAS RÁPIDO!:D**

**Por último, Feliz día de los ñiños n_n**

_Again  
_**Michelle.**


	10. Oficial

**Disclaimer:** No soy Stephenie, pero no estoy tan triste, por que ambas tenemos a unos maravillosas lectoras que siguen lo que escribimos, & se que damos gracias por eso n_n.

* * *

**El final es el Principio.**

**Décimo capítulo: Oficial**

_"Casarse sin conocerse es jugarse la felicidad a cara y cruz."  
_Madame Guyard

-

**Bella's POV. **

Desperté con un sonido molesto y ruidoso que se escuchaba a unos centímetros de oído. Me senté sobre la cama y en la oscuridad empecé a buscar el objeto, no tardé mucho, la luz de la pantalla del celular alumbraba sobre la mesa a 5 cm de radio.

Lo tomé y vi la pantalla lentamente.

_'Stephen Martin. 12:30. 8a. avenida, & Rorschach street.'_

Citaba el recordatorio en el celular. No era el mio, por supuesto. Era el de Edward. Pero... ¿Por qué quería recordar que tenía esa junta a las 3:00 a.m.? No podría creer que a esa hora se despertara.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió mas, si no fue que la pantalla anunciaba: _Septiembre, 13_. Era mi cumpleaños.

Charlie & Renée sabían que festejar mi cumpleaños no era uno de las cosas que me gusta mas hacer. Siempre evitaba las fiestas que querían hacerme mis compañeros, al final solo las hacían, solo querían un motivo por el cual organizarlas, yo nunca iba. De ves en cuando, salía a comer con mis papás y me quedaba el resto del día leyendo o escribiendo. No era muy divertida.

Miré hacía mi alrededor. La habitación era completamente de un hombre. Era de un azul turquesa oscuro con tonos plateados. Había bocinas por todos lados de la habitación. En dos de las paredes laterales, había una llena de discos compactos, la otra estaba llena de libros.

Miré hacía las dos paredes como si un niño mirara su primera juguetería o una tienda de helados. Me quedé totalmente maravillada, aún así la luz era escasa.

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, tenía un pequeño dolor pulsante. Cuando iba a acostarme otra vez, miré hacía uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había a unos metros de la cama. Sobre el, estaba Edward dormido tranquilamente, con una pijama gris con azul. Su mano izquierda caía sobre el piso de madera.

No supe por que preferiría la incomodidad de un sillón aun así sea de cuero a la comodidad de una cama. Pero lo recordé, nosotros éramos pareja, por ende, se suponía que debíamos de dormir juntos. Sonreí por el detalle de libertad.

Cuando caí de nuevo en la cama, no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando ya estaba dormida de nuevo.

...

"Tengo que irme Alice, en serio."

"Edward, por favor. Se va a despertar y no te va a encontrar ahí. Eso no es muy dulce, y por Dios... lo de ayer fue tan... romántico. Yo nunca te había visto así Edward. Te veías tan calmado, tan relajado, como si nada importase y..."

"Esto es importante Alice. Te juro que es muy importante."

"Bien, yo la llevaré a la escuela."

Escuchaba las voces de Alice y Edward dentro de la habitación, pero aun no sabía si estaba despierta completamente. Estuve segura cuando aun lado de mi sonó mi celular. No quería contestar, así que lo dejé sonar.

Escuché cuando pasos se dirigían hacía mi, y me hice la dormida.

"¿Sería bueno si... contesto?" dijo la voz de Alice dudosa, como no hubo respuesta, supuse que Edward había asentido.

Odié a Renée cuando desde la otra linea escuche: '¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!'

"Eh, no soy Bella. ¡¿Ella cumple años ahora?!" dijo la voz de Alice contestando.

Ya no pude escuchar lo demás de la conversación, supuse que Renée había bajo su tono de voz. Lo demás solo eran monosílabos de Alice.

Después de que la llamada terminara, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

"Te me paras inmediatamente Isabella Swan." Dijo la voz de Alice con autoridad. Me dio miedo hasta el tuétano.

Dudé en levantarme, lo dude muchísimo, pero no quería a verla aún más enojada.

"¿Buenos días?" saludé dudosa, parecía mas pregunta que afirmación.

Por primera vez, vi la habitación mejor y con luz. Alice estaba a centímetros de mi, y Edward estaba acomodándose su corbata a dos pasos de Alice, los dos viéndome a mi.

"¿Puedo saber por que no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?" Siguió Alice con su voz dura.

"Hum... Bueno, es que no soy de celebrar mucho mi cumpleaños. Tu sabes, nunca fui muy social y..."

"Ese no es un pretexto Bella." Dijo la voz calmada y dulce de Edward.

"Ah... bueno, yo...." ¿¡por que tenía que tener una voz tan hipnotizante!? "Lo sé, yo no quería, pero..."

"Bien, bien..." dijo Alice. "Por lo menos me enteré, tu mamá me manda felicitaciones, dice que te hablará después."

"Gracias." murmuré cohibida. "Este.. pues, supongo que tengo que ir a la escuela, iré a casa y.."

"¡Oh vamos, Bella! No esperaras que irás a la universidad en tu cumpleaños."

"Yo... claro que si." dije confundida.

"Vamos, faltar el día de tu cumpleaños a la escuela no es ningún delito ni pecado. Vamos, Ya te prestaré ropa yo."

"¿No vas tu a una?" le pregunté a Alice. Supe que tenía un año mas que yo.

"Claro que fui a una, un internado en Italia de modas. Cuando termine la escuela superior no fui a universidad y decidí ir a Italia directamente." Dijo simplemente

"Amor" Dijo Edward acercándose a mi. "Lamento tener que irme, pero nos veremos después. Lo siento mucho, pero en realidad es importante."

"No te preocupes, tu no sabias nada de esto." Todo parecía tan real.... Edward sonrió hacía mi, y se acercó rápidamente para darme un tierno beso en los labios antes de salir por la habitación y dejarnos a Alice y a mi solas.

...

"¡NO! ¡JASPER! ¿Qué no puedes ver? ¡ES UN CONEJITO EN UNA BIBLIOTECA!" Emmett gritaba exasperado.

Me eché a reír junto con Alice y Rosalie. Convencí a Alice que no saliéramos hoy. Habíamos pasado todo el día comiendo comida chatarra, viendo películas, y ahora estábamos jugando al pictionary.

Era tan cómico ver a Emmett desesperandose por que Jasper no adivina lo que Emmett dibujaba, pero yo no lo culpaba lo que según Emmett era un _'conejito en una biblioteca' _a mi me parecía un tumor con un libro.

Me reí hasta que me dolió el estomago y no podía respirar. Jasper tenía un cojín del sofá como escudo de las amenazazas de golpes de Emmett, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

Alice y yo estábamos aplastando a Emmett y Jasper. Habíamos descubierto que las dos nos llevábamos de maravilla aún así fuéramos tan diferentes. Lo podía jurar, amaba a mi nueva familia.

Después a ver pedido sushi, comida china, pizza y comida italiana para comer, decidimos quedarnos a ver otra película pero esta vez en la sala. Estábamos demasiado llenos para bajar a la pequeña sala de cine que tenían abajo.

Miré mi reloj, según Alice Edward llegaba a estas horas cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

"Bella, tu sabes..." Dijo Alice mientras las dos estábamos escogiendo una película alejada de los demás. "Se van a casar.... se que no me importa pero... ¿han pensado tener hijos? ¿o no se han cuidado?"

Pude jurar que me iba a atorar con mi propia saliva. Me puse roja totalmente, y los ojos se me abrieron completamente. Nunca había pensado que iba a discutir estas cosas.

"Es que... ya sabes con lo de Rose y Emm, Esme estaba tan contenta... yo solo tenía curiosidad."

"Ah...yo, bueno, no hemos pensado en eso aun...Alice, es demasiado temprano y yo estoy atravesando la universidad... y no queremos y am..."

"¿Entonces si se han cuidado?" ¡Diablos! ¿por que había tan poco pudor en esta familia?.

"Eh..."

"Bien, creo que tendré que esperar a ver un Edwardsito o Edwardsita caminando por la casa con un libro en la mano." Sonrió y se levantó de ahí para dejarme a mi toda petrificada.

No lo podía creer. Yo nunca había planeado en hijos. Ni cuando estaba chiquita ni nunca, y pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo de Edward... todo se veía tan.... ¿cerca? No quería pensar en eso. Aunque sabía que era totalmente natural en un matrimonio, sin embargo la idea me puso nerviosa hasta lo inverosímil.

"¡Hey! Eddie llegó." Anunció Emmett mientras se acostaba en un sillón con Rosalie en su regazo.

"¡Que bien! No se va a perder de la película." Comentó Alice.

Me levanté de donde Alice me había dejado, y me acerqué a un sillón grande enfrente de donde estaban acostado Rosalie y Emmett. La idea aun me rondaba por la cabeza.

"Hola a todos." Saludó Edward cuando entró por la puerta con un portafolio gordo y su traje impecable; se sacó la corbata con un gesto de cansancio y se quitó el saco.

"¿Como te fue?" Pregunté con atención.

"Nada bueno para que se gane cualquier mención." Avanzó hacía mi y se acostó conmigo.

Alice puso la película y todos nos concentramos en verla, o eso pensé yo. La película era extranjera. Me reía del acentro de vez en cuando.

Al final de media hora, todos estábamos dormidos profundamente. Jasper tenía su rostro recargado en el pecho de Alice; mientras Emmett tenía su cuerpo bajo Rosalie y descansaba una mano de Emmett en el vientre aún plano de Rosalie. Se veía hermoso. Sin embargo, yo me sentí sola y fría. Edward ya no estaba conmigo.

Me levanté con mi cabello desordenado buscando a Edward al rededor pero no lo encontré. Busqué en las habitación que había sintiéndome una metiche, pero había una necesidad de encontrarlo.

Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera, y me caminé lentamente por el jardín que había, era como un pequeño bosque cuidado y hermoso.

En un pequeño claro que había aun visible de la casa, descansaba un libro, se veía que era muy antiguo, como si estuviese gastado, como si lo habrían leido miles de veces, la portada estaba gastada y era de color vino, sus bordes estaban rotos y quemados.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al encontrar algo así, sobre todo arriba de una roca en su patio trasero.

Volteé el libro para encontrarme con un escrito en otro idioma que no entendí, tenía relieve y era dorado. Supuse que era francés. Siempre me gusto Francia aunque no se la haya dicho a nadie, era un poco predecible.

Abrí el libro, pero me sorprendió aun mas que no tenía muchas páginas. Leí la primera con emoción.

_'Bella, tal vez no te lo pedí como fuese correcto.' _Citaba una pagina_._

_'¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?' _Decía la segunda. La caligrafía de las dos era fina y elegante, delicada y masculina. No.. Edward... ¿el podría hacer esto?

"Y vamos," dijo una voz dulce tras de mi. "¿Qué dices?" Dijo Edward sonriendo cuando yo volteé a quedarme de frente junto a el.

"Edward, ¿hiciste todo esto por mi?" casi balbuceé. "Yo... no tengo palabras, es muy dulce el detalle, gracias."

"Si nos vamos a casar, supongo que necesitas un anillo. Y aquí lo tengo."

Edward sacó el anillo en el estuche plateado. Era el anillo mas hermoso que había visto, y por ende por lo demás costoso. Ese anillo valía mas que mi coche dos veces. Era de platino, con un enorme diamante en el centro y pequeños zafiros al rededor del diamante, y aun sin acabar, había pequeños diamantes en los costados de anillo. Era demasiado para mi.

"Dios, Edward... yo no podría, ese anillo es demasiado."

"Vamos, Bella. Tu me has enseñado cosas que yo no podría imaginar. Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces." El se hincó en su rodilla derecha y dijo volteando hacía mi: "¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? Juro que estaré allí para ti siempre."

¿El...el... el lo decía en serio? No había farsa en su pedida, ¿el en serio se quería casar conmigo? ¿Ya no era solo un capricho suyo? Juro que podría llorar de la felicidad por eso. Por que para mi ya no lo era.

"Sí" dije simplemente, el se levantó sonriendo y me besó. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, lo sentí sincero. Por primera ves sus besos no querían demostrar algo que no era, sabía que esto era una locura. Pero por lo menos íbamos a empezar bien.

...

Sabía que Edward aun no me amaba, estaba _segura_ de ello. Seguro me había dicho eso para que no nos lleváramos mal en todo esto. Pero a mi no me importaba todo esto. Por que yo ya había aprendido.

Había dejado de odiar a Edward, lo había superado y había enfrentado el futuro que teníamos juntos, yo sabía que aun no lo amaba. Todo era tan bizarro. Pero había una necesidad de tenerlo conmigo, quería estar con el.

Pero sabía que aun no estaba enamorada, yo no _podía_ estarlo.

El me volteó a ver con una de sus miradas pícaras. Y siguió caminando hacía adentro de la casa. Era imposible, los cuatro seguían dormidos como si estuviesen sedados. Sonreí al verlos en sus posiciones otra vez.

"Edward..." dije mientras el entraba a la cocina y tomaba un pedazo de pizza. "Hay algo que me comentó Alice que.... bueno, me dejo pensando."

"Alice" dijo en tono reflexivo. "¿Qué fue esta vez?" el seguía comiéndose su pedazo de pizza.

"Ella dijo algo sobre... _Edwarsitos_ o _Edwardsitas" _igual que a mi, pero a Edward con seguridad, se le atoró el pedazo de pizza en la garganta, no podía hablar hasta que con un movimiento brusco se lo trago todo.

"¿Ella hablo de hijos?" dijo cuando recuperó su estado normal.

"Si... fue tan incómodo, por el hecho de que tu y yo..." me sonrojé cuando quise explicarle... "El caso es que también pregunto que si nos cuidábamos, y yo no supe que contestarle..." terminé mirando bajo.

"Bella, Alice puede ser algo entrometida cuando quiere. No le hagas mucho caso." Dijo autoritariamente. "Y respecto a los hijos..." Noté como se le tensaba el cuerpo y se ponía nervioso...

Creo que el también se quedó en blanco como yo, por supuesto que no habíamos hablado de eso. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cual cereal le gustaba mas para el desayuno.

"Hey, ¡ustedes dos!" gritó Alice levantandose. "¿Que se creen para dejarnos solos?"

Volteamos a verla de inmediato tras el incómodo silencio que había dejado la conversación inconclusa.

"¿Adivinen que?" dijo emocionada. "Ya organicé sus despedidas de solteros." anunció dando brinquitos.

Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara de asustados.

A Alice no se les escapaba una, pensé. Yo no sabía que me esperaba, pero por la reacción de Edward, supe que no sería algo _divertido_ para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**Ok, por fin se lo dijo, ¿no se les hacía extraño que ya estuvieran comprometidos y no existiera un anillo de por medio? lo bueno es que nadie se fijo, ya se me estaba escapando una de las manos xD.**

**Ahora, ¡Aquí esta el anillo de compromiso! Tardé mucho en buscarlo & en que fuera lindo y se ajustara a sus personalidades.**

http : / / photo bucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / Boda%20de%20Edward%20y%20Bella / Engagementring . jpg **(sin espacios) Lo dejaré en mi Perfil también.**

**Aww, me gustó la manera que se lo pidió, por el detalle de que ella estudia literatura & quiere ser escritora.**

**Ahora, NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR LO FELIZ QUE ME TIENEN!**

**Yo nunca había pensado que tenía unas lectoras tan hermosas, y comprensibles, que se preocupan por los demás y tienen un corazón tan lindo, quiero agradecer a todas las que me dieron buenos deseos por la epidemia de México, & por todo.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO A TODAS!**

**Ahora, ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR OTRO MOTIVO! NUNCA HABÍA RECIBIDO TANTOS REVIEWS POR UN CAPÍTULO! 44 REVIEWS! Se que para otras autoras son poquitos, hay fics que en un capitulo tienen mas de 100 o 200. PERO YO ESTOY INMENSAMENTE FELIZ CON LOS QUE TENGO! Por que nunca hubiera pensado que esto tendría tanto admiración de las lectoras. Me siento tan feliz como cuando me dijeron que tenía vacaciones, y aun así. MUCHO MAS!**

**Asi que, no tengo una manera de agradecerles, mas que dejando este capítulo relativamente rápido. Por que se lo merecen.**

**Ya saben, uno se esforza en hacerlo más rápido si sabe que hay mas gente leyendo su historia, por eso el capítulo próximo será dedicado a la primera que deje un review:3**

_Always  
_**Michelle**


	11. Contradicción

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer tiene todos los derechos de Twilight y de el dueño de mi razón

**

* * *

**

**El final es el Principio.**

**Undécimo capítulo: Contradicción**

_"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder __**creer**__ a una persona incluso cuando sabemos que __**mentiríamos**__ en su lugar."  
_Henry-Louis Mencken

-

Tomé con un poco de despreocupación el octavo vaso de Tom Collins(1) de la barra recientemente preparado. Llevábamos aproximadamente 3 horas en este bar, y al parecer el alcohol había hecho estragos en mi mente y cuerpo, apenas podía mantenerme de pie. El techo bailaba sobre mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

"Alice, ¡Ven aquí!" Gritó Rosalie desde el escenario.

Estábamos en un bar de Phoenix, esta era mi "Despedida de Soltera" Embriagarme hasta llegar vomitando a casa. No le encontraba sentido al principio, incluso me había negado; nunca le había encontrado el gusto a la bebida, y así fue hasta ahora, cuando Alice me arrastró hacía aquí para despedirme de mi soltería.

Esto había sido lo mejor entre las posibilidades de fiesta que ella me había dado, no me podía negar, entre contratar a stripers vestidos de bibliotecarios, bomberos, policías, y uno vestido de alce. Existía la otra opción que era llevarme a fuera del país de compras, sabía que sería un viaje mas especie de tortura para mí. Así que me encontraba en el Goldenround de Phoenix, ebria y con unas zapatillas intentándome matar.

"¡Hey Bella! ¡Ven tu también! Esto va a ser divertido, puedo jurarlo." Gritó Rose, Alice ya estaba arriba tambaleándose como si se fuera romper.

Sabía por que me llamaba, iba a empezar el karaoke, yo no cantaba bien ni tantito, es mas, apestaba cantando. Pero, como estaba ebria, subí al escenario sin dudarlo pero con más problemas de equilibrio de los habituales.

Rose empezó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, se veía genial intentado seguirle al ritmo de la canción de Rock DJ, de Robbie Williams, terminó y Alice empezó con su parte, sabía que yo tendría el coro, lindas, se habían compadecido de mi.

I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night. (2)

-

"Eso… fue, fue… muy… ¡Divertido!" Reía sin parar en la limo. Rose estaba completamente sobria, por supuesto. Estaba embarazada, podía haber sido la conductora designada de la noche, pero querían algo de glamour para esta ocasión y con una limo exageradamente larga lo conseguían.

"Quizás no fue muy buena idea dejar que Bella tomara tanto Alice, ¡ella ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para beber alcohol!" Comentó Rosalie al escuchar las incoherencias de mis palabras.

"Nada de eso, Rose." Dijo Alice con las palabras apenas en orden. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que tomaba tanto, aunque la mía si era. Tenía más control y no balbuceaba y se caía cuando intentaba hablar y caminar respectivamente, como era mi caso. "Ella-se-va-a-casar" Pronunció las palabras lentamente como si pudiera haber un error al captarlas.

"Alice" Dijo Rose pausadamente. "Tu _ya_ te casaste y sigues embriagándote como siempre."

"Touché" Dije mientras reía por la cara molesta de Alice.

"Como sea" Comentó esta sin darle importancia. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Oh no, yo no voy a ningún lado ya." Dijo Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Pero Rosalie! ¡Tu eras la última en caer!" Gritó Alice con la mano en el pecho mostrando indignación.

"Alice, querida… ¿lo recuerdas?" Dijo Rose. "Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da. Camino, como, respiro, bebo, todo lo hago por dos, van a ser las 3 de la madrugada y solo quiero llegar a dormir."

Alice encogió los hombros con dando entender que se rendía sin luchar. Cruzó los brazos, pero el enojo no le duró mucho, 10 minutos después, seguíamos riéndonos de la cara de un hombre que coqueteaba con Alice cuando ella le dijo que tenía un pezón en cada rodilla y una cicatriz en forma de clítoris en su abdomen.

"Claro que cualquier hombre que estuviera conmigo disfrutaría 3 veces mas"

Nunca habría podido imaginarme a Alice diciendo una cosa como esa, pero no tuve que hacerlo, la escuché haciéndolo. Era increíble, pero fue aun mas cuando dijo que esperaba que Jasper no la dejara por una chica así en cualquier circo, yo le rogué a Dios que tal no existiera, sería algo totalmente perturbador.

Me iba a quedar en la casa de los Cullen una vez más, me daba pena, Edward tendría que dormir en el sofá de su cuarto _una vez más._

Alice era una maestra en estas cosas, ¡pudo subir las escaleras sin ayuda! Bah, yo no tuve la misma suerte, con la ayuda de Rose pude llegar a el cuarto de Edward.

Ella se despidió de mi antes de quitarse las zapatillas y casi correr hacía el cuarto de Emmett donde dormiría esta noche. Abrí la puerta pensando que la habitación estaría vacía, pero ni por tantito fue así.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo, con una lap top en las piernas y unos lentes sobre su nariz. Me volteó a ver mientras cerraba de un golpe la computadora. Había una taza de café en la mesa a su lado. Me miro perspicaz.

"¿Estas ebria?" Preguntó confundido. No era necesario la respuesta, creo que mi caída lo dijo todo.

Rápido se levanto para ir recogerme y subirme a la cama, me dio el cafe que estaba tomando y me cubrió con una sabana blanca.

"No creo que sea bueno que sigas saliendo de esa forma con Alice." Dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado.

"No es su culpa, lo que pasa es que no soporto bien el alcohol." Dije cuando el mareo iba bajando. "Y a ti, ¿Cómo te fue con _ellos_?"

"No puedo decidir a quien le fue peor. Emmett me llevó a un tipo de Burdel para la 'alta sociedad'" Su cara tomó un rostro de dolor. "Fue horrible. Una chica, Rosmerta, era una pelirroja que tenía los músculos y la altura de Emmett, me persiguió hasta el estacionamiento antes de irme."

No pude evitar reírme al imaginármelo huyendo así.

"¿Ellos aun están allí?" Pregunté con la mano en la cabeza.

"Claro que si, después de las 2 Emmett compró una membresía por 5 bailes gratis. Yo le dije que Rose lo mataría. Pero me dijo que ella le tenía confianza, yo solo quería largarme lo mas rápido de allí, asi que escapé sin decirle nada, con la pelirroja tras de mi."

"Me hubiera gustado ver eso."

"Y a ti, aparte de embriagarte como nunca, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bueno, creo que tu la pasaste mucho peor, en realidad, me divertí. Nadie se dio cuenta que me faltaba un año para pudiera beber, canté varias canciones en el karaoke, intenté bailar, ah, Alice de pronto se convirtió en una fenómeno con cuatro pezones."

"Bueno, yo quiero saber eso."

"No, no quieres." Reí.

De pronto, los dos nos quedamos callados, yo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cabeza, mientras Edward se quedó mirando hacía el techo.

"Bella, ¿nunca pensaste que llegaríamos a este punto?" Volteé a verlo confundida. "Cuando yo dejaría de ser el patán que conociste, y tal vez podrías considerarme como tu amigo."

"No" Susurré pensando en eso. Sabía que mis pensamientos iban hacía la misma dirección que los de el. "O algo más."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Nos vamos a casar, cierto?" No esperé a que contestara. "Vamos a vivir lo que queda de nuestras vidas juntos, compartir pensamientos, costumbres, vamos a..."

"Yo no podría pedir eso." Dijo sereno. Y de alguna manera, me molestó.

"Entonces ¿para que, Edward? ¿¡Por qué demonios haces esto!? ¿Cual tu maldito objetivo?"

"No es eso" Dijo sin exaltarse. "Se que vamos a casarnos, pero jamás lo haría por lo que estas pensando, yo solo... tengo mis motivos para hacer todo esto, y quisiera pedirte perdón por involucrarte en todo esto."

"¿Que es lo que estoy pensando?" Solté sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

"Bella..."

Me levanté de golpe sin saber por que aun seguía tan enojada, no tenia sentido, para nada, no me podía comprender y me molestaba. Quise salir de allí, pero no tenia a donde ir.

"¿A donde vas?" Preguntó poniendo su dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz.

"No lo sé, al baño, yo creo."

Me sorprendió que le diera tanta importancia, pero me sorprendió mas lo que hizo después.

Caminó hacía donde estaba parada, suspiró muy fuerte sobre mi frente, antes de tomar mi barbilla con su mano y levantar mi cabeza hacía el. Vi que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, yo ni siquiera podía moverme, estaba sumamente concentrada en sus ojos cerrados.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro hacía el mío y fue la primera vez que tuve un beso _de verdad_. Era lento y dulce, y los dos sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, no juntar labios con labios, era lo que se sentíamos en ese instante, independientemente de lo que habíamos hablado antes. El siguió besando dulcemente sin profundizar el beso, con su mano derecha en mi cabello mientras la otra bajaba a mi espalda baja, mientras subía acariciándola toda.

De pronto, nos vimos fundidos en un beso de que yo no había experimentado jamás. Nuestras lenguas se movían juntas en ambas bocas, el bajo su mano izquierda hasta mi pantorrilla y mientras la subía al nivel de nuestras caderas.

Volví a besarlo antes de que se fuera, y el no se negó, volvió a tomar mis labios con la misma furia y pasión mientras nuestras caderas hacían fricción por el movimiento.

"No era tan difícil, Edward. ¿Qué es lo malo en todo esto?" logré articular con la respiración cortada, el respiraba con dificultad.

"No quiero que lleguemos a...."

"¿a enamorarnos?" Dije asustada.

"Sí, precisamente a eso. No quiero verte sufrir después."

"¿¡Pero por que!? Maldición, Edward. No te entiendo." Suspire cuando aun estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos. Mi cuerpo estaba entre el de Edward y la pared de su cuarto.

"No me entiendas, no te pido eso. No_ quiero _que lo hagas."

"Tu me lo prometiste... tu dijiste que..."

"Yo sé lo dije, _tal vez _no fue una afirmación."

"Pero..."

"Bella, ¿no puedes comprender que es mejor que no sepas nada? ¿por qué diablos te empeñas a querer saber cosas que no son buenas?"

"¡Por que quiero ayudarte! Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca confiaste en nadie, quiero saber que te pasa para poder saber que hacer. ¡Tu eres el que debe comprender a ser humilde y a aceptar cosas de los demás!" Grité cuando nos separamos.

"Cálmate" Me dijo cuando tomo mi cabeza y la acerco a su pecho.

"No puedes impedir que te quiera, Edward. No tienes el poder para evitar esos sentimientos en mi."

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Pero, ¿Cómo podrías quererme? Te traté como si fueras una cosa, Bella, te _cambié_ por un trabajo. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer a una persona así?"

"Debiste escoger a una chica normal, Edward."

"Pero te escogí a ti, y no me arrepiento."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Empiezas a quererme?" Bromeé.

"Sí" Admitió avergonzado con su risa torcida.

Esa noche el no durmió en el sofá, quería hacerlo, pero se me hacía algo ridículo, quiero decir, íbamos a casarnos. Gruñó un poco antes de ir a su armario para ponerse la camisa de la pijama y volver a acostarse al lado derecho de la cama, muy junto a mi.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, gracias a Dios, despertamos con el sonido del grito de Rosalie por la casa.

"¡Era la despedida de soltero de Edward, Emmett, no la tuya!" Edward y yo reímos al unísono.

"Ahí esta tu confianza, Emmett" Bromeó Edward antes de ponerse la sábana en la cabeza otra vez.

-

Sabia que Alice me secuestraría de nuevo hoy, ayer me había comentado que iríamos por el vestido de novia. La idea me gustaba y me aterrorizaba, y no sabía que sentimiento tenía mas ventaja sobre mi. Esme y Carlisle iban a llegar de su viaje en dos días, Alice había prometido que ya tendría todo listo. Esme quería seri parte de todo, sabía que ellas tres un gusto increíble, o era mi excusa para no involucrarme en los preparativos, simplemente me mareaban.

"Es la tercera tienda, Alice. Ya déjalo."

"¿Cómo que _'ya déjalo'_?" Me volteó a ver enfadada. "¡Es tu vestido de novía!"

"Lo sé, pero... ¿Esme no se caso con uno? Podría pedírselo, sería un honor para mi..." No sabía que reacción iba a tener, pero _reirse_, era la última que hubiera esperado.

"Mamá no tuvo vestido de novia. Papá y mamá se casaron a escondidas. El padre de mi papá era un fanático del catolicismo, el quería que papá se casara con una chica que trabajaba en la inglesía con el, la muchacha esta era tan aburrida, -lo sé por que mamá asi lo contó- decía que apenas hablaba, solo se concentraba en Dios, yo creo que por eso el abuelo la quería para esposa de mi papá." Sonrió hacía mi. "Papá le dijo al abuelo que no la quería, que estaba enamorado de otra chica. Pero, el caso es que mamá estaba comprometida con un idiota del pueblo, el la maltrataba y la golpeaba, mi mamá no sabía que papá se moría por ella."

Dios, ¿Qué todos los Cullen tenían que tener una historia de amor sorprendentemente increíble? Me quedé mirándola en espera que siguiera la historia.

"El abuelo, decía que su hijo nunca se casaría con alguién que le había entregado su cuerpo a alguien más, y que aparte no era parte de la iglesia. Pero eso a papá poco le importaba, el la quería de sobre manera. Pero, cuando el prometido de mamá la golpeó hasta casi matarla, papá la atendió con sus apenas conociemientos en la medicina. No era médico, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que sabía. Pero, mamá estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, papá juró que iba a criar al bebé como si fuera de el. Pero, con lo malherida que estaba mamá, perdió al bebé, y ahí se enamoraron. Bueno, mamá de el, por que papá ya la quería contra todo."

"Wow" Fue lo único que pude exclamar.

"Pero, como el idiota de su ex-prometido aún la buscaba y la acosaba, y el abuelo negaba a su hijo, decídieron casarse a escondidas y huir de ese pueblo. Así papa se convirtió en un empresario después de trabajar de conserje en una industría de textiles, después fue cambiando de empresas hasta llegar a lo que es hoy." Suspiró.

Ese día no pudimos encontrar el vestido, incluso las tre no estabamos conformes con ninguno, eran demasiado extravagantes. Sabía que yo quería algo simple y lindo, todo el asunt ya estaba pasando de negación a aceptación. Pero aún así, tenemos las invitaciones, los adornos de la ceremonia y la recepción, el pastel, los vestidos de Rose y Alice de damas, aunque aun faltaba el de Angela.

Por que las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda, se me iban resumiendo a cenizas con cada paso que dábamos hacía allá.

* * *

**(1)** Tom Collins es una bebida preparada con ginebra, jugo de limón, azucar & soda.

**(2)** Yo no quiero Rock DJ  
pero estás haciéndome sentir tan bien  
¿Cuándo va a parar, DJ?  
Por que estas teniéndome arriba toda la noche.

**Tengo una buena, & una mala noticia. ¿Cuál va primero? ¿la buena? Bien, ¡YA SALÍ DE VACACIONES! La mala, es que no me fue bien en una materia & tendré que ir a regularización. Bueno, espero que no sea mucho, ya eh ido a otras regularizaciones xD**

**En fin, aquí ya esta este capítulo, quería darles las gracias por los reviews, & por leer la nota & comprender:D**

**Ahora, quería saber si les gustó la idea del otro fic para subir un capitulo ya, tengo como tres escritos, asi que si ustedes dicen, los subiré, creo que se llamara, How to save a life, si, me encanta esa canción, pero sería, How to save a life twice. xD En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el teaster trailer de New moon? Yo casi lamo mi monitor xD. Muchos saludos, y... si te gusto lo de arriba, ¡Deja un review! Me hacen escribir mas rápido xDD**

_Once_  
**Michelle**


	12. Hogar

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Twilight. Cosa muy injusta, ¿por qué la vida es así de injusta? Todas deberíamos tener un pedacito de Twilight, ¿a que si? ¡Voten por tener un pedacito de Twilight este 5 de Julio! xD

**

* * *

**

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimosegundo capítulo: Hogar.**

"_Dime y olvidaré, muéstrame y podría recordar, involúcrame y entenderé__."  
_Proverbio Chino.

-

"Esme dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti."

Este era uno de los únicos momentos de paz de que habíamos tenido en toda la semana. Alice se comportaba como una neurótica por los preparativos de la boda, era como un terremoto que le decías algo y ni siquiera te escuchaba. Ahora, las únicas palabras que le interesaban oír, eran: arreglos, lazos, anillos, y sobre todo: Bella, Edward, boda. En una misma oración.

Junto con Rosalie, una pequeña ayuda de mi Renée, y hasta de Angela, Alice se había encargado de tener listo todo, salvo un ligero detalle: mi vestido. Eran de esas ocasiones locas que el destino no te quiere dejar en paz, ¡quería respirar! Apenas llegaba de la universidad y Alice me estaba esperando con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, y unas esposas en las manos. No, no estoy bromeando. Ella _sí _hizo eso.

"¿Una sorpresa?" Levanté la mirada de mi libro.

"Sí, pero no me dijo que era." Alice caminaba por la habitación hablando por teléfono apenas poniéndome atención a mí, como les decía, ver a Alice hacer eso, era la cosa más tranquila que había visto desde hace una semana. "¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito una nueva colección de vestidos! No, no me importa si no están hechos, los ne-ce-sito."

"¿Cuándo van a volver?" Pero era imposible que Alice me respondiera, salió de la habitación a seguir gritándole a su celular.

"¿Por qué Alice esta maldiciendo sin razón en el pasillo?" Preguntó otra voz que entró a la habitación, la voz aterciopelada que me hizo voltear la cabeza, y otra cosa que hacía mi cuerpo funcionar.

"Solo está desesperada porque aun no encuentra el vestido."

"¿Es muy importante?" Dijo sin ganas, se veía pálido y ojeroso.

"Bueno, yo creo que sí. A no ser que quieras que entre en ropa interior a la ceremonia." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo en mi tono de voz.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que esto sería mucho más práctico, pero no estoy seguro que tus padres lo aprueben. Y hablando de tus padres." Suspiró con cansancio. "Tu padre me dio un mensaje para ti hoy: _Dile a mi hija que no tiene que hacer esto por nosotros, la queremos feliz y lejos de ti, idiota_. Después se fue tirándome unos papeles. Creí que eran su renuncia, pero no."

"Puedes… decirle que soy feliz." Dije con la mirada gacha. De un momento al otro, se me habían olvidado las condiciones las que nos habían llevado a este punto. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunté ante su aspecto.

"Es solo cansancio." Miré su frente sudada, agarré un pañuelo y lo puse en su frente limpiando su sudor. Le quité la corbata, y le desabroché la camisa azul que traía puesta. "Hoy fue un día duro. Pero te tengo noticias, por eso fue un día duro" Con el pañuelo en la cara, estaba a casi horcajadas de él. El metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves. "Esto es para ti." ME las entregó

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" Insistí sin notar las llaves que me estaba dando, las tomé sin cuidado.

"Bella, te acabo de regalar unas llaves, ¿no te da curiosidad que es lo que abren?"

"Oh, ah sí. Hum…"

"Eres increíble. Ven, te lo mostraré." Me levantó con una mano.

"Edward, si es un auto, te lo juro se que tú tienes un Vanquish pero en serio, me gusta mi auto, y…"

"No es un auto."

Bajamos por las escaleras sin decir nada mas, Edward aun tenía la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Se escuchó una voz en el piso de debajo de la casa. "¿Por qué no me avisaban que hoy llegaban? ¡Mamá, que es lo que tienes allí! ¡Oh-por-Dios!" Chilló Alice.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala de la casa con maletas a su alrededor y en las manos de Esme una enorme caja blanca con un listón dorado.

"Yo también te extrañé Alice." Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Esme dejó la enorme caja que tenía en la manos tras el sillón y bajamos a saludarlos.

"Tenías que ver la ropa de bebé Rose." Empezó Esme. "Era tan hermosa, compré… bueno, sobregiré como una docena de tarjetas de crédito, como no sabemos qué sexo tiene el bebe, bueno, decidimos comprar de los dos."

"¡Tenías que verla Emmett!" Dijo Carlisle. "¡Ni veía la ropa, solo la compraba! Dios, Esme, ni con tus propios hijos te pusiste así."

Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron agradecidos, yo no podía dejar de ver la escena sin amar a esa familia. Toda mi vida deseé tener hermanos.

"Pronto se sabrá, mamá" Dijo Emmett acercándose a ella. "Rose y yo fuimos hoy al médico. Va a empezar el segundo trimestre, dijo algo de que sería como al quinto mes para estar seguros, no recuerdo, estaba demasiado ocupado en entenderle a lo que la pantalla mostraba. Pero ¿sabes? Yo no le veo diferencia, sigue igual de delgada"

"¿Para qué me quieres obesa?" Replicó Rosalie.

"No me importa si estas delgada o obesa, Rose. Quiero que el bebe crezca, te juro que si podría tenerlo yo, lo haría."

"No sabes lo que dices, Emmett" Dijo Esme recogiéndose el cabello.

"¿Sabes que estaba pensando, Edward?" Habló Alice por primera vez.

"¿Cómo torturar a las chicas del centro comercial? Creo que ya tienen suficiente Alice, la última vez, tres chicas renunciaron porque casi les arrancas la cabeza."

"¡Mira mamá! Tienes un hijo comediante!" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Pero no." Habló con un tono más sombrío. "Estaba pensando en el motivo, de porque Bella y tu insistieron en casarse _tan _rápido." Sonrió maliciosamente hacía nosotros. "Sé que tu siempre fuiste extraño pero… ¿Por qué la prisa?"

"¿Qué insinúas, Alice?" Edward tomó mi cadera con su brazo izquierdo.

"Yo solo estaba pensando que… quizá, bueno… ¡no están escondiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia!" Soltó sonriendo. A mí se me subió la mitad de la sangre a la cara, y Edward carraspeó incómodo.

"¿Sí? ¿Edward es cierto?" Dijo emocionada Esme. "¡Oh! ¿Ves Carlisle? ¡Te dije que era bueno comprar tanta ropita! Podríamos tener una niña y un niño, sabía que era buena idea."

Edward casi asesinó a Alice con la mirada.

"Mamá, Bella no está embarazada." Dijo pausadamente. "Alice solo está loca y le divierte inventar cosas."

"Oh bueno" bajó la cabeza, para después subirla alegremente como niña chiquita. "No está embarazada, _aún_." Dijo la última palabra con los ojos casi saltones. "Lo que me recuerda, Carlisle, ¿Podrías llevarte a tus hijos lejos?"

"¿Pero porque?" Soltó Emmett casi enfadado.

"Porque yo los parí, lo crié, los alimenté, los limpié cuando estaban pequeños, ahora quiero que se _salgan _de mi casa… _ahora_. Y Jasper, yo parí a tu esposa, para ti también va eso." No faltaba más, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle ya estaban huyendo por la puerta antes de que Esme terminara de pronunciar la oración.

"Tu si eres poderosa, Esme" Dijo Rosalie.

"Cuando crías unos pequeños monstruos, debes aprender a ser un poco como ellos. ¿Nunca te dije que Emmett le enterró un tenedor en el hombro a Edward?"

"No, ¿Por qué no me extraña eso de Emmett?"

"Bien, todo esto es por un motivo. Y ese motivo es porque pensé que sería mejor…"

"¡No mamá! El divorcio no es nada bueno mamá, ¡Se que hay una solución! ¡Yo fui la tumbó el cuadro que te dio Aro!"

"Alice, cariño, no me voy a divorciar de tu papá, deja de decir tonterías y permíteme terminar. Ah, y vas a ver lo de ese cuadro, tuve que mentir diciendo que lucía hermoso en la sala. En fin" Fue hacía el sillón y tomó la enorme caja blanca.

"Bella, Rose me dijo que seguían sin conseguir el vestido. Entonces, aquí está"

Me entregó la caja, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tomé el listón dorado y lo quité sin intentar romper nada. Se veía demasiado delicado.

Ella tenía razón, había encontrado mi vestido, sabía que no podía calificarlo, porque nunca tuve muy experiencia en la materia. Yo solamente sabía que era hermoso, y al parecer, Rose y Alice pensaban lo mismo, ya que exclamaron unos "Awwwww" al mismo tiempo tiernamente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si las palabras o cualquier tipo de expresión no se me hubieran atorado en la garganta, en vestido era simplemente hermoso, sabía que no podía describirlo, no se_ podía_ describirlo. Aun así, sabía que podía hacer un poco de trabajo no muy detallista. El vestido era muy simple, era del color blanco strapless, con toda la parte de arriba con pequeños relieves en la tela. En la parte de abajo caían holanes de telas hasta mi pies. Era hermoso y sencillo.

"A mí me hubiera gustado usar un vestido como este, pero… no podría cambiar nada de mi historia con su papá. Sé que nuestra boda fue algo… inusual, pero para mí fue perfecta." Dijo Esme, yo estaba demasiado maravillada para poder hablar.

"Mu-muchas gracias, Esme" Apenas pude decir. Juraría que de mi boca no podía salir otra cosa. Y la abracé antes de mojar su blusa un poco con mis lágrimas.

"Esto es por todos amor, me has dado a Edward de nuevo. Estaba esperando por esto desde hace años."

Volteé a ver a Alice y Rosalie con mi vestido sobre mis manos. Sus sonrisas y lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas me aseguraban que así era.

Y me sentí orgullosa.

-

"Oh Dios, Bella. No me hagas esto, tu no por favor." Me rogó Edward.

"No es que no quiera, es que tu familia me hizo jurar con pacto de sangre que no te dejaría ver el vestido. A parte, _no puedo_ mostrártelo." Volteé a verlo, pero tuve que voltear de nuevo inmediatamente. Edward solo traía los bóxers, y por lo que veía no por mucho sería así. "E-e-ellas tomaron el vestido y lo escondieron hasta no sé cuándo."

"¿Es por lo de la mala suerte?" Gritó con la ducha prendida. Escuchaba como caían las gotas de agua a metros de mi.

"No, estoy segura que no. Tu familia no es así. Pasa que quieren que sea una sorpresa para ti."

"Oh" murmuró simplemente. "Eso es razonable. Estoy seguro que así será. Alice ayer me secuestró a mí. Yo tengo mi traje listo. ¿Mamá se veía feliz, cierto?" Preguntó cambiando de actitud.

"No sé si es así habitualmente, Edward. Pero ella estaba llorando de felicidad, literalmente."

"Ese era el plan" Murmuró como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

"¿Hum?" Musité cuando sentí un peso en mi bolso trasero de los pantalones de mezclilla. Me levanté y descubrí las llaves que me había dado Edward antes de que sus padres llegaran. "Oye Edward… ¿recuerdas las llaves que me diste? ¿Para qué son?"

"Son mi regalo. Quisiera pedirte perdón." Dijo cuando salía de la ducha con una toalla sobre su cadera. "Quisiera pedirte perdón por cómo te traté al principio, yo… solo no sabía cómo hacer las cosas."

"Creo que solo hubieses dicho hola y no 'te quiero para mí ya' con el tiempo…"

"Eso es lo que me atormenta, yo… lamento otra vez haberlo hecho en esa manera. Fue estúpido, pero estaba un poco desesperado."

"Edward, estoy harta de no saber qué te pasa. Quiero ayudarte, solo si me dejaras, estoy segura de que…"

"Bella, ya elegí lo que va a pasar. Y por eso es todo esto."

"¡¿Esto?!" Casi grité. "¡Edward, yo no sé qué es _esto_! Me estoy casando contigo, tiré por la ventana todo mi futuro para que no le maldijeras la vida a mi padre, si en serio lo lamentaras un poco, me dirías lo que es _esto_."

"_Esto_ es una llave." Sonrió para mí, cambiando de tema. Y ni me di cuenta cuando se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polo blanca. "Te mostraré que abre, es mi sorpresa."

-

Estaba de mal humor. No podía evitarlo, estaba de mal humor. Me molestaba saber a medias todo esto, lo que _yo_ estaba haciendo. Me molestaba no saber que hacía, a donde iba y lo que pasaría.

Ahora íbamos hacía 'mi regalo', no sabía por qué nos movíamos tan lento.

"¿Quieres contarme algo de ti que no sepa?" Preguntó cuando nos acercábamos a una verja dorada de unos suburbios más sencillos, apenas en a una salida de la casa de Esme & Carlisle, eran como 15 p 2O minutos.

"Eso si es normal, que el novio le pregunta a su novia por ella, una semana antes de que se casen. Es más creo que lo vi en un melodrama de televisión"

"Quizás de allí saqué la idea." Volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina, el seguía sonriendo cuando entrábamos en el lugar.

Miré la excentricidad de las casas. No eran iguales como casi todos los fraccionamientos en Scottdale, eran lujosos y exagerados. Pero estas casas tenían una personalidad cada una. Todas eran grandes, pero no enormes como la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Se veía un vecindario tranquilo.

Después de pasar como 3 calles y dar vuelta en otra, aparcamos en una casa beige con una gran ventanal y una puerta de madera tratada, era de dos pisos, con otra habitación dando hacía el jardín con una verja de ladrillos rojos y mezcla blanca.

Hasta que me bajé lentamente del auto y pude leer un pequeño letrero en la puerta 'vendido' no capté que ese era mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Este es el link para ver el vestido**: h t t p : / / i591 . photobucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / Boda%20de%20Edward%20y%20Bella / CoutureWeddingDress0211 . jpg **(sin espacios)  
En este otro link pueden ver la caja donde estaba el vestido:** h t t p : / / novias . ec / boda / images / stories / FotosClientes / HoneyBox / CajaVestidodeNovia . jpg **(sin espacios)**

Van a estar en mi profile también(:

-

**Ahora, ¡Hola! Ya salí de vacaciones(: Me puse escribir mucho, bueno... mi otro fic lo tengo todo ababdonado, una disculpa en general por eso. Ah, ya subí el nuevo fic, por favor, pasen a leerlo, en serio, en serio, en serio se los pido de rodillas u_u**

**Ahora, hay una cosa muy importante que creo que a ustedes las tiene muy intrigadas. ¡El secreto de Edward! Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, se que ustees quieren saber, y como son unas herosas & leales lectoras, les diré: pasa que... Bueno, no creo que haya creido que se los diría, ¡Pero lo sabran! Si no es que una que otra ya lo descubrió o esta sospechando.  
Solo quiero aclarar una cosa:** El secreto de Edwad **no** es por que una ex-novia lo hirió, Tanya, Jessica o Lauren lo abandono o algo asi. **Es otra cosa, solo me queda decirles una cosa: ¡Hay una enorme pista en el capítuo 9! E-nor-me(:**

& una última cosa, estaba pensando en hacer un mini-fic de la historia de Esme&Carlisle de este fic, ¿Qué les parece? **¡¡¡Un review por favor!!!**

_God Bless you, guys(:_  
**Michelle**


	13. Audible para nosotros

**Disclaimer: **El copyright de twilight, es solo otro documento que se tiene que quemar. ¡Todas somos dueñas de Twilight!

**

* * *

****El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimotercero Capítulo: Audible para nosotros.**

_"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal."_

Friedich Nietzsche

**-**

Estaba segura de unas pocas cosas en mi vida, una: era pésima describiendo cosas. Es decir, el momento no me dejaba hablar mi pensar. _"¿Te gusto?" Yo hum... _patético.

Creí, puedo hacerlo. No había nada en la casa, una pequeña chimenea, entrabas a la casa y a la izquierda estaba un grande espacio donde estaba la chimenea, que era la sala, adelante estaba la cocina, hacía la derecha de la entrada había otra pequeña sala o un pequeño lugar para que estuviera la sala y un corredor a la derecha donde se iban hacía las habitaciones.

"Pensé que seguramente querías un lugar donde vivir por mientras." Casi susurró mirándome. "No es que no tomara en cuenta tus opiniones, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, Alice me dijo que quizás no te gustaran las sorpresas, quiero decir... yo solo pretendía que si..."

"Edward, deja de justificarte por comprarme una casa." Sonrió hacía mi.

Fui hasta el, y lentamente coloqué mis brazos sobre su cintura, como si fuese algo que se rompería con la mínima fuerza o el mínimo esfuerzo, con todo lo que pude, lo abracé. Y aunque hubo besos, creo que este fue el gesto mas verdadero. Audible entre nosotros. El colocó lentamente sus brazos sobre mi espalda.

"Mira, por aquí podríamos poner unos cuantos muebles" Decía Edward, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba cómoda donde estaba.

"Si, sería lindo." Aun mis brazos estaban sobre el, me sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Era como cuando era pequeña y solía tirarme en el pasto y no hacer nada mas. Apenas podía escuchar algo que irrumpiera mi sueño. Podía oler su aroma masculino impregnado en su camisa.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me aparte de el.

"¿Por qué decías _por mientras_?"

"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que en realidad estabas poniéndome atención. Solo lo decía por si no te gustaba, después podríamos comprar otra."

"¿Comprar otra? Dios mío, no quiero saber cuanto dinero tienes. Pero no creo que sea suficiente. En esta casa podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas sin aburrirnos."

"Si." Habló cambiando la expresión en su rostro. "Puedes estar segura de eso." Juró.

-

Estaba en clases, en esta etapa, los días en los que era sotera se me hacían eternos. Como si hubiesen sido hace años. Pero solo había pasado mas de un mes. Observaba la ventana con los ojos perdidos. La clase se me hacía inservible, ahora, tenía cosas mas importantes en la cabeza, por ejemplo. Que me casaba el domingo. Punto importante.

"Hola Bella" Dijo una voz chillona al lado de mi. Volteé sin inmutarme hacía la voz.

"Ah, hola Jessica. ¿Me hablas de nuevo?"

Hace 3 meses aproximadamente, Jessica y el tarado de Mike Newton habían terminado, en ese entonces, ellos eran una linda y lunática pareja. Jessica no me caía muy bien, y menos el idiota de Newton, eran por lo demás superficiales. Jessica inventó que yo había besado a Newton y por eso habían terminado. Por supuesto, todo mundo le creyó, hubo un par de veces que me llamaron 'zorra' o perra'. No me importó.

"Si bueno, creo que eh sido dura y me eh sobre limitado." Alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz.

"¿Vas a pedirme perdón después de 3 meses?"

"En realidad quería apoyarte por lo que estás pasando." Dijo con un leve tono de falsedad en la voz. No se a que se refería, pero podía notar que disfrutaba mucho de ello. "Nadie te culpa de lo pasó, y quiero que sepas que tienes todo el apoyo de mi madre y mío."

"Hum... bueno, es muy amable de su parte pero, ¿me podrías explicar exactamente por lo que estoy pasado?"

"No te sientas sola Bella. Sabes que aunque hemos tenido diferencias nuestras madres siempre han sido amigas, y Renée le dijo a mi mamá que te casarías el domingo." Habló quisquillosa. En realidad, era mas probable que quisiera sacarme información para después divulgarla por la universidad que quisiera apoyarme. "Debe ser duro para tu edad estar atravesando por esto."

"¿Duro? Er... no, para nada."

"Vamos Bella, un embarazado a los 19 años no es nada fácil para nadie, y peor que te tengas que casar a fuerzas con el padre." Rió con desdén y venganza.

"Oh por Dios. Jessica, ¿quien demonios te dijo que yo estaba embarazada?" Casi solté.

"¿Ves?" Dijo triunfante. "Oh, bueno... nadie nos los dijo. Pero es fácil sacar conclusiones, nadie lo conoce y casarte tan rápido. Repito, tienes todo mi apoyo."

"¡Yo no estoy embarazada!" Grité, haciendo que un radio de 2 alumnos me voltearan a ver. "Me voy a casar por que lo amo, y de hecho, no tengo por que darle explicaciones a la persona mas cotillera de la universidad."

Me volteé sin volver a hacerle caso, estaba segura que de igual manera le diría a toda la escuela que yo estaba embarazada. Ya me las pagaría Renée, contarle algo a la Sra. Stanley era como venderle tu alma al diablo.

Me topé con Angela cuando iba hacía la cafetería.

"¿Ya lo escuchaste, verdad?" Le pregunté convencida.

"Si, pero sabes que te creo y se que no es cierto. Bueno, y por qué lo dice Jessica."

"Si, ya lo veía venir."

"En realidad, nadie sabia lo de tu boda hasta ahora, fue como un shock completo. Nos moriremos por saber quien es el afortunado."

"Bueno, ya lo conocerás. Es mas, creo que hoy vendrá."

"¿Ensayo de bodas?" Preguntó coqueta.

"Oh, no. En realidad vamos a ir a comer a un lugar a fueras de la ciudad, no creo que sea nada elegante, por que no traje la ropa adecuada. Si te quedas conmigo, quizás lo veas."

"¡Yupi!" Grito haciendo que ambas riéramos. Después, empezamos a comer en silencio.

-

Miré hacía los dos lados de la calle por octava vez 1 minuto. Se suponía que Edward tenía que estar aqui hace 2O minutos. Y el nunca era impuntual. Estaba segura que le había pasado algo. No era posible.

"Creo que se lo hizo tarde, Bella." Dijo Angela. No pude ni siquiera contestarle, sabía que se le había echo tarde, lo sabía hace 2O minutos. "Lo siento, Bella. Pero me tengo que ir, supongo que lo veré en la boda. Me lo saludas."

Y despidiéndose, se metió dentro de su carro y se perdió en la carretera.

Estaba nerviosa, no entendía y no tenía carro para irme a buscarlo. Me senté en la acera del estacionamiento, puse mis manos para retener mi cara & esperé. Cuando pasó 15 minutos mas, una Jeep de montaña llego al estacionamiento, me levanté rápido, el conductor parecía que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Se estacionó con un fuerte chillido de llantas al doblar en su lugar. De el mas de lo que me esperaría, bajó Emmett sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Seguramente era algo normal en su vida.

"Hey, Bella, lo siento mucho." Gritó casi desperado Emmett cuando salió de la Jeep. "Edward no pudo venir, & hace como 10 minutos me llamó para que viniera por ti."

"Oh, no importa, igual... no llevo aquí mucho." Mentí antes de sonreírle.

"Si, claro, mentirosa. Ven, te subiré a la camioneta." Me agarró de la cadera & me alzo para poder subirme al monstruo que tenía por auto. Era tan cómico, y tan... Emmett.

"¿Sabes por qué no pudo venir el?" Pregunté cuando salíamos de la universidad y entrábamos al free way(1) de la ciudad.

"Hum, la verdad, no sé, pero lo que me dijo fue: ¿Podrías ir a recoger a Bella a la universidad? Estoy muy ocupado en la oficina, si quieres mi opinión, es una gran y gorda mentira." Dijo sonriendo mientras ponía música en el stereo. "Lo se por que, aparte de que siempre supe conocer las mentiras de Edward, bueno casi todas, siempre se me escapan unas, como te decía, aparte de eso, papá dijo que no había nada de trabajo, y podría tomarse otras vacaciones." Terminó cuando empezó una canción de Snoop D.

Me concentré en la ventana, ¿por qué mentiría Edward? y, mas importante, ¿Donde estaba que tendría que mentir?.

"¿El estará allá? Emmett, ¿vamos a comer?"

"Sí, mamá eligió un restaurante delicioso de comida italiana, ya sabrás por que, Edward me dijo: allá nos veremos. Yo quería pedirle un helado antes de que me colgara tan brutalmente. Pero no, el cuelga sin antes preguntar si a uno se le antojan helados..." Siguió hablando Emmett, pero yo ya no le ponía atención.

Se me ocurrían tantas cosas estúpidas que no quería pensar, ¿qué era la maldita cosa que escondía? ¿y por que la ocultaba como si fuera la receta secreta de la kangreburguer? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía? No sabía, y eso me quitaba el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Debería de estar soñando y pensando en mi boda, pero no, claro que no, estoy quebrándome la cabeza que es lo que pasa por la de Edward. Y vamos, eso no era nada normal.

"Emmett... ¿tu... no sabrías donde estaba Edward sino estaba en su trabajo?" Edward carraspeó cómicamente.

"Te confesaré algo, Edward siempre ha sido raro." Volteó a verme con una ceja alzada. "Bueno, si estás por casarte con el, ya deberías saberlo." Sonrió. "Se que el estaba mintiendo, y la verdad, no se donde estará."

"Bueno, ya lo veremos allá" Emmett sonrió para mi

-

Pero Edward no apareció.

"Me apena mucho esto Bella" Me dijo Esme cuando llevábamos 2O minutos en el lugar esperándolo. "Pero creo que empezaremos a comer sin el. No se lo que suceda, pero, bueno... ya lo veremos."

"No hay problema" Pero yo quería irme de allí. Quería correr y decir que estaba enferma o cansada. Era verdad, estaba tan cansada de no saber lo que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, resistí. Tomé asiento y no hablé en toda la tarde.

Comí lentamente viendo el plato sobre mi, haciendo con los chicharos nubes y con las zanaorias soles. O no estaba segura si era al reves. Esme y Carlisle platicban con Charlie y Renée, podía distinguir algunas palabras de su conversación, y voltié cuando me cayó un pedazo de papa en la cabeza, después de que a Emmett no le pareciera gracioso por mi falta de enojo por la acción, volví a posar mi concentración en los soles y las nubes de comida.

Después de terminar, Charlie y Renée dijeron que me veian en casa. Les sonreí y les dije que era probable que llegaría tarde.

"¿Vienes a casa?" Preguntó Alice con el mismo ánimo de siempre. "No es que te quiera molestar con más detalles sobre la boda, no, en serio." Añadió cuando alcé las cejas en tono perspicaz. "Ya lo tengo todo cubrido. Ýa envié las invitaciones, ya mandé que limpiaran la casa, tengo listo todos los banquetes, ya mandé a hacer el pastel..."

"¿No sabes si Edward está allá?"

"¿En casa?" Asentí. "Er... no, pero le hablé a la secretaria de el & me dijo que había salido hace mucho. Quizás si."

"Me conformo con eso."

Y subí sin ánimo a su auto. No presté atención en el camino, pero desperté cuando llegamos a su casa, tan grande y hermosa como siempre.

"¡Edward!" Gritó Alice "¡Edward!" Repitió. "¿Estás?" Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Déjalo. Iré a ver si está en su habitación." Alice asintió sonriendo hacía mi, mientras iba con Jasper a sentarse frente al televisor que el y Emmett acaban de prender.

_...All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dreams, seems that all I really was doing, was waiting for you.(2)_

Se escuchaba la melodía simple tras la puerta de su habitación, _...It's real love, real love, real love. No need to be alone. (3)_ Y abrí la puerta, y cierto, allí estaba Edward. Recostado en su cama, parecía dormido, tan calmado y tranquilo, respirando normalmente. Sonreí y verlo a el seguro fue como si se me regresara el alma al cuerpo.

Caminé hacía el y le toqué la mejilla tras pasar mis dedos ligeramente. Hasta que noté que tenía una mano en su corazón, y bajo la otra que rozaba el piso tras estar caída, había un collar de plata, lo tomé en mis manos. Y lo levanté, al frente tenía una letra C escrúpulososamente tallada, y tras de ellá una frase que rozaba:_ Para que me tengas cerca de tu corazón._

_From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go. Seems that all i really was doing... was waiting for love.(4)_

* * *

(1) En Estados Unidos, el FreeWay es la carretera principal de las cuidades, que la atravieza toda. No hay límite de velocidad, por eso es Free Way, (camino libre).

(2) Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas, se han ido como sueños olvidados, parece que todo lo realmente hacía, era esperar por ti.

(3) Es amor verdadero, amor verdadero, amor verdadero. No hay por que estar solo.

(4) A partir de éste momento, sé exactamente a donde irá mi vida, parece que todo lo que realmente hacía... era esperar el amor.

**Holaaaa! Podría darme un tiro. Me estoy secando o algo asi. Pero estoy segura que en uno o dos capitulos a lo maximo es la boda, pqe ya la queremos verda? seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Si pues, & la verdad yo me muero por escribir el capitulo de la verdad...  
AUNQUE CASI TODAS LE ATIARON A SU SECRETO... aunque, debo decir, no todas completamente. Solo quieto aclarar algo, NO ES TERMINAL. Imaginense! Tanto show para que al final se mueriera... me muero yo también.**

**Asi que... ya estoy de regreso, después de unas merecidas vacaciones, aunque ni salí de la ciudad. Unas vacaciones para inspirarme y descansar un poco, por que mañana entro a la escuela, & aunque piensen qe no tendre tiempo de escribir, ERROR! xD, si lo haré, lo prometo.**

**Bueno, me ire por qe no me canso de mirar el trailer de luna nueva, les gusto? Yo sigo pensando qe Bella exagera en la belleza de Jacobo xD En fin... ojalá les guste este capitulo, porque ahi viene la BOMBA! aunque debo decir, Edward le dirá la verdad después de qe se casen.**

_Close, close, closer.  
_**Michelle.**


	14. Suave: drama, humor & amor

**Disclaimer:** LIFELESS!**, I DO NOT OWN OF TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimocuarto Capítulo:** Suave: drama, humor & amor.

"_Pero puedo sentir & puedo llorar. De hecho, apostaría que tu nunca lo supiste.  
Pero llorar en frente de ti, esa sería la peor cosa que podría hacer."  
__  
_There are worse things I could do - Stockard Channing

-

**Era suave, como la primavera que llega después del verano, y se siente bien, se sentía suave. Era suave ver sus párpados cerrados esperando que esté soñando con la primavera, & era suave.**

**Su propia piel era suave, su mejilla rojiza y sus labios entre abiertos, eran suaves.**

-

"Es para ti" Su voz me sorprendió cuando levantó su cabeza ligeramente y abrió sus parpados con intentos desenfocados evitando la luz.

"¿Compras regalos por plantarme junto con tu familia hoy?" Mi voz sonó mas dura de que hubiera deseado.

"No, leelo. Lo compré hace días. Fueron otros inconvenientes los que me impidieron estar contigo."

"¿Y esos inconvenientes siempre son tan misteriosos?" Quise olvidarlo por esta noche. Edward estaba acostado en su sillón así que me subí un poco arriba de el, agachándome hacía su pecho.

"Nunca los misterios son buenos, Bella. Ya debiste de haberlo entendido."

"Es muy lindo." Dije cuando hice caso a lo que me había dicho. "¿La C es por...?" Pregunté sin captar.

"Bueno, en realidad mi intención no es que solo me recordaras a mi. Es una C, para recuerdes a toda mi familia."

"Es un lindo detalle Edward, pero créeme, tu familia es inolvidable, no, en serio. Literalmente. ¡Todos son un personaje!"

"Si lo sé, siento no haber estado allí."

"Siento que no confíes en mi, Edward."

-

"Nah, solo me estaba asegurando. Caminas, no Bella por favor. Fíjate bien como lo hago yo. Caminas derecha, no debes voltear hacía ningún lugar. Tienes que tener la mirada exclusivamente al novio. Fijas la mirada, te sonrojas un poco, bueno, eso es fácil, quizás agachas la cabeza inocentemente, o sería tan dulce. Pero todo hacía el novio."

"¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?" Pregunté cuando pude respirar otra vez después de sentarme y dejar de ensayar la caminata hacía el altar.

"En realidad, no. Emmett le pego a Jasper y este tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor, después yo me concentré la mitad del camino en mirar lo hermosa que había decorado la iglesia."

"Eso es... algo muy peculiar Alice." La miré sonriendo.

"Oh, si bueo, tenía que exponerme a algo cuando tenía a Emmett de padrino, y como Edward no fue..."

"¡¿Edward no fue?!" Grité exaltada.

"No me dejas terminar." Alice caminó de nuevo hacía mi y empezó a acomodarme el peinado que llevaría pasado mañana. "El si fue, bueno, fue a la recepción. No puedo llegar a tiempo a la iglesia. El estaba en Milán, y... bueno, el estaba ocupado."

"Si, lo tengo." Admití susurrando.

"Quizás no sepas lo que quiero decir. Pero eh estado pensando en algo..." Paró de acomodarme los bucles sobre mi pecho y se sentí a mi lado. "Pero Edward esta rarísimo. Tu ya sabes que el siempre ah sido raro, nosotros nos hemos encargado de decírtelo, y veo que no tienes problema con ello. Pero el parece como si fuese bipolar, o tuviera un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, cosa que tú causaste."

"¿O solo quizás nos enamoramos?"

"Si, bueno... poniendo ese punto aparte, no lo estoy despreciando pero, escucha, hace 1 mes. Cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix, quizás varios días antes de conocerte. El... enloqueció. Me tocaba estar en casa ese día. Llego a su habitación, o bueno, al cuarto que le tocaría ser su habitación mientras se comprara un apartamento en la ciudad lejos de nosotros, bueno, el llego y empezó a tirar todas sus cajas que aun no desempacaba. Estaba como loco. El en serio, enloqueció. Después dejo de viajar, y esa noche nos dijo que se quedaría en Phoenix y haría una vida aquí. Una semana después nos presento a ti como su prometida."

Estaba en shock. Y sabía que no podría estar mas allí. Antes de que Alice suspirara de nuevo, salí huyendo de allí.

"_Debe de haber algo" _Me repetía a mi misma. Parecía que estaba buscando a un criminal de series policíacas o algo relacionado.

Secreto, misterio. Era como subirse a una ruleta rusa.

"¡BELLA! ¡MI AMOR!" Escuché la voz de Renée tras de mi, y volteé después de que lograra verme llorar."

"Hola mamá" Le sonreí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería venir a hablar contigo, tu sabes soy tu madre y pasado mañana te casas."

"Oh si, ahora que lo mencionas, Renée, desde cuando le cuentas cosas tan importantes a la chismosa de la mama de Jessica. Parece que la alimentas con eso."

"Solo lo dije como un pequeño comentario, después entendí que casi había vendido tu alma al diablo en alguna especie de infierno de chismes, lo siento bebe." Se disculpó Renée sonriéndome.

"Esta bien, no es que me moleste que todos crean en la universidad que yo esté embarazada, no, en serio, esta bien, se que puedo sobrellevarlo."

"Quiero quedarme contigo unos minutos. ¿puedo?"

"Mamá, ¿desde cuando pides permiso? además, admítelo, a ti también te encanta el chisme."

Me golpeó fuerte en el brazo.

-

Renée se fue cuando yo estaba a punto de decirle una gran cantidad de groserias, era mi madre y lo sabía, pero era una exageración, no paraba de decirme cosas vergonzosas de la noche de bodas, o cosas azules, nuevas & prestadas, ni siquiera podía recordar bien, me gustaba mi capacidad de poder olvidar los hechos que no me gustaban del todo. Me quedaba con lo que me hacía feliz, era como hacer una realidad mas bonita. A veces me gustaba mucho mi mente. Era prático.

Como ahora, domir sería tan práctico, el día había sido hasta un punto bizarro, pero sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar, que cuando entrara por fin oficialmente a esta familia o si no, ya no tedría ningun día normal. Me estaba despidiendo muy alegremente de mis días aburridos. No me molestaba, para nada. A mi vida le faltaba el toque de drama, humor & amor que cualquier vida necesiaba.

Eran casi las doce, me gustaba la idea de llevar una vida diferente, 12:O1, faltaba menos para casarme y el día de mañana se hacía tan largo, y el sueño llegaba cada vez mas rapido, y bostezaba al compas de cada 20 segundos, y su voz cayó sobre mi cabeza.

"No, no para nada. El es último que se debe de enterar sobre esto. El relacionado con todos los demás." Se escuchaba la voz de Edward a lo lejos. Quizás estaba en el año, hablando por telefono, o conversando con si mismo, estaba tan adormilada que no podía distinguir. "El...¿sábado Pasado mañana? Hum... no, no es que esté ocupado, solo... quería ir a pasear. ¿Podría ser mañana? ¿El día después de pasado mañana?" Pausa. "Daniel, se que has repetado a mi padre como profecional y como amigo. Y se que no quieres que se entere de esto. No. Es mi vida." Pausa. "Si, yo ya sabré que hacer cuando eso suceda." Pausa. "Si, yo tambien lo siento."

Y caí inconciente.

-

Me desperté cuando el reloj aun marcaba la madrugada, la habitación estaba oscura y fría, busqué a Edward por toda ella antes de que había dormido sola. Intentaba recordar lo último que había oído anoche, pero mi memoría inutil no funcionaba, era algo sobre Edward, claro, todo lo que me quita el sueño aun teniéndolo, solo puedo ser relacionado con Edward.

No pensé algun motivo por que Edward no duermiera conmigo, sabía que no me amaba, no tenía que compartir la cama conmigo, pero yo lo sabía, yo si lo quería, me gustaría que se quedara en el sillón y tener la oportunidad de verlo despertar y decirle buenos días, aun así no este a un lado mio.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Te desperté?" Se escuchó su voz trás de mi. Tenía la cabeza agchada pensando mientras miraba el relog del celular que me dolió cuando la levanté para verlo.

Traía solo un pantalon de pijama y su torzo desnudo. No sabía si voltearme o patarme los ojos, sabía que erauna ridiculez, traté de verme madura y fingí que no lo había notado.

"Hum, no, para nada. ¿Estabas aquí?" Mi voz sonó mas sorprendida de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Si, bueno... lo siento, se que no debería. Debería ser un caballero, pero te veas un poco... sola. y ha decir verdad yo tambien lo estaba.. no quise ofenderte ni nada. Yo solo... lo siento."

"¿Dormiste aquí conmigo? ¿En la cama?" Solté.

"Si, lo siento, me voy."

"¿uh? ¡No! Hey, espera, Edward, no te estoy reprochando. Es que... simplemente no lo noté. ¿Podrías quedarte? Si me sentía sola"

Ni siquiera me contestó, casi corrió como niño chiquito al lado de su cama, justo a mi izquierda. Tirando las pantuflas bajo la cama y recostandose. Era tan reconfortante, me metí a la cama junto con el. No estaba incómoda, estana nerviosa. Con el único hombre con el que había compartido alguna cama, fue con mi papá y eso fue hace mas de 15.

"¿A qué bajaste? Bueno, si puedo saber." Le interrogué.

"Tuve que hacer una llamada rápida."

"¿En la madrugada?"

"Si, bueno, a donde llamé no es madrugada. Unos asuntos de unas clínicas que... mi papa esta interesado y am... quise ayudarle."

"¿Tienes sueño?"

"No mucho"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"No, creo que pienso esperarme hasta la luna de miel." Casi se carcajea cuando me escucha.

"En serio, no debes bromear con eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije que estaba bromeando?"

"Bien. Deberías dormirte."

"Ya se me quito el sueño por completo."

"Mañana debes ir a la universidad."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Bien, pues, niégate. A mi ya me dió sueño."

"Mentiroso."

Y lo último que escuché de el, fueron sus ronquidos falsos. Era en serio, se me había quitado el sueño por completo. Y ahora Edward fingía estar dormido, mientras yo miraba los cuadros de su habitación para distraerme, hasta que se me ocurrió una didáctica y útil manera de hacer que se despertara.

Me levanté y el fingió moverse, asi que lo besé. Tomé su cara sin facción alguna entre mis manos, mientras movía mis labiós sobre los suyos aun inertes, no debía tardar en responder, lo sabía. Y si lo sabía. El beso se tornó tan argo y amoroso que en minutos el estaba sobre mi. De alguna manera, me gustaba este Edward, que podía calificar como mió, y según yo el único que había conocido.

"Quiero saber que le contestes a los maestros cuando te preguntes por que te estas durmiendo en clase."

"Bueno, tal vez les diga la verdad."

"Bien, pero desinbolúcrame de todo problema con tus padres, suficientes tengo ya. Y por cierto, quizás la proxima vez que te vea sea cuando camines hacía mi vestida de novia. Seguramente mañana Alice te raptara. Y antes de la boda Emmett me tenga amarrado para no poder verte, asi que.. si es así. Asegúrate de tenga suficiente de ti.

"No te preocupes, yo ya te diré donde estoy. Y te llevaré una llave de mi habitación con Jasper. Los nervios se me quitan con besos."

Entonces, cuando creí que volvería a recobrar el sueño, cuando estaban sus brazos sobre mi vientre, recordé exactamente lo que escuché antes de dormirme. Mis ojos se abrieron al compáz de mi corazón bajando a cero el ritmo de sus latidos.

**Querer era suave, palpable, sensible, delicado. & todos los términos describian la sonrisa de el, su sonrisa era sueve, pero suave aun mas, eran sus labios sobre los mios.**

* * *

SE QUE SOY MALA, PERO ESQE ENTRE LA ESCUELA, TRABAJOS, & QUE MI SOBRINITO YA NACIO, TENGO QUE AYUUDAR A MI HERMANA CON SU BEBE MIENTRAS ELLA ESTUDIA, ASI QUE LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AQUIII ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO CASI A LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE!!! SON LAS 11:33! no lo puedo creer! pero en fin!

GRACIAS POR LEER & SEGUIR FIELES!

Un capítulo & la boda!

**Oh, & gracias por los359 reviews, 175 favoritos & 123 alertas! LAS AMO!**

www . photobucket . com / albums / ss352 / JaneMBeckett / Boda%20de%20Edward%20y%  
**Link del Collar de Bella(:  
**sin espacios; dudes:]


	15. Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **Estoy tan segura que como yo, ustedes tampoco tienen vida después de la escuela, & taaan segura, que Twilight tampoco es nuestro. Vaya Injusticia. Réplica formal.

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio  
**

**Decimoquinto Capítulo: **Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla**.**

"_La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor. "_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche.**

_"Podrías ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla, de cualquier forma, no quiero despertarme sin ti. Que alguien me pellizque, tu amor es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Podrías tomar mis manos & ser mi guía? Un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla._

**Sweet Dream - Beyoncé**

-

Estaba oscuro, había una razón en especial por la que odiaba los sueños donde todo estaba oscuro, y es que yo estaba conciente de ello. No era un sueño como el que la gente normal tiene, se despierta en las mañanas y piensa, "Vaya, no soñé nada." O quizás lo comenta en alguna conversación casual. Pero a mi vez era diferente yo estaba dentro de el espacio negro, ese era mi sueño, y era personal.

¿Que hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Hacía donde? Si me movía era el mismo lugar donde estaba antes y no había diferencia. Quizás solo tenía que esperar a despertarme.

Me iba a dar por vencida, cuando mi sueño tomó color y figura. Y como todos, había solo una persona de la que se trataba, desaparecí yo misma de mi propio sueño, me disolví pero seguía estando allí.

_"Bueno" empecé yo. Edward volteó hacía a mi sorprendido. Debería de haber sabido lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo por que los dos atravesábamos la farsa, que últimamente, no parecía una. "Por supuesto, con el trabajo de papá, sabía sobre su familia, ningún detalle en realidad, yo solo sabia que eran una de las familias mundialmente famosa por su dinero y por las propiedades que tienen al rededor del mundo. Ese día fui con papá, vi a Edward, el era tan misterioso, e intrigante."_

_"Charle estaba despedido cuando lo conocí" siguió Edward. "Por los problemas que tenía la empresa antes de que nuestra familia la comprara. Le dije a Charlie en privado que me hablara sobre ella, y bueno, después la invité a salir."_

_"Papá me lo dijo, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotros, no tenía un trabajo y sabía que tener que mantenernos... pero aun asi mi mente solo la ocupaba Edward, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el." Todos nos ponían una atención completa. "Salí con el cuando lo creí imposible, y bueno... no es algo que se explique, sabía que me había enamorado de el." Concluí._

_"Yo siempre supe que cuando Edward encontrara a su pareja, sería igual de extraña que el," dijo Emmett._

...

Me llegó el recuerdo a el sueño cuando fui a cenar con ellos y toqué el piano con él. Los días en los que lo odiaba me parecían años.

Emmett se disolvió con su cabellera llena de rizos cafés, junto con mi mal sabor de boca por el recuerdo. Este sueño era particularmente detallado, era como si estuviera viendo mis recuerdos en una pantalla gigante.

...

"_¿Me recuerdas, Bella?" Dijo sonriendo, quitándose los lentes solares._

"_Ya lo creo." Murmuré confundida._

"_No mentía cuando te dije que te quería como mi esposa, se que es algo inusual, pero decidí invitarte a comer." ¿Inusual? ¡No! ¡Que bah!... Para nada._

"_Hum..."_

"_Tengo entendido que primero las parejas salen a citas, y después se casan, pensaba en saltarme un poco el orden, pero, a lo mejor pensé que te molestaría, así que... vamos a comer."_

"_Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco, se tu nombre y es demasiado, ser extremadamente rico no te da derecho a..."_

"_Bella, cariño... claro que me da derecho. Ahora, se que amas a tu papa. ¿Quisieras hablar de el? Por eso te invito a comer, no te voy a dejar escapar ahora que te eh encontrado. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería? Yo nunca dejo escapar las oportunidades."_

"_¿Hablar de Charlie? ¿De su trabajo?" No creía lo que iba a hacer._

_El solo se encogió lo hombros._

...

El recuerdo me volvió a pegar como si fuese agua contra corriente. No podía creer todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto. Lo que había aceptado y en lo que yo había caído.

...

_"Continúo, si tu te casas conmigo, yo dejo encargado a tu padre de toda la empresa que ahora es mía, cobrará en un mes más de lo que ah ganado en su vida. Yo solo te quiero a ti a cambio, te quiero a ti caminando vestida de novia en el altar."_

...

Y Edward se disolvió por completo. Se disolvió en mi mente su sonrisa torcida queriendo jugar conmigo, en algún sentido, yo había aprendido a jugar también con el. Lo sabía, no podía parar de repetirme que ese hombre frío que antes me decía eso, esta noche me estaba abrazando.

...

_Estábamos acomodados en desorden, cuando las luces se posaron en nosotros, y junto a ellas, todas las miradas de los presentes. Hacía el fondo de la habitación, me sorprendió ver a Charlie y Renee vestidos de gala igualmente, mirando extrañados._

_Cuando reinó un silencio espectral, y nadie hacía otra cosa mas que mirarnos, Edward dio unos pasos hacía el micrófono que estaba enfrente._

"_Estamos muy emocionados que hayan asistido a nuestra fiesta por la nueva tutoría de la empresa." Inició. "Pero de momento, eh querido informarles que los anfitriones de la fiesta no somos nosotros." Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante sus palabras. "La familia Cullen ah de hacer dos cosas en estos momentos, y eh de decir, que las dos cosas se deben a mi."._

_Nadie entendía nada de lo que Edward hablaba. Solo Alice sonreía feliz._

"_La primera es, darle la re-bienvenida al nuevo subdirector general de la empresa, Charlie Swan. Y la segunda, presentar a mi futura esposa, Isabella Swan, su hija."_

...

Toda imagen se esfumó de mi vista, y me quede observando el penetrante negro en mis ojos. Aparecí en la nada de nuevo, estaba cansada por algun motivo, tenía la respiración agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, tenía sudor en mi frente y no podía saber por que. El sueño de todo esto se esta convirtiendo en pesadilla paulatinamente.

El hecho era que no me gustaban esos recuerdos, quería evitarlos, como si nunca hubiesen pasado, como si Edward y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos como cualquier relación normal de la gente, conociéndose en un café, en el trabajo, o cuando se topaban por la calle, cruzaban miradas y se intercambiaban números para después hablarse y poder iniciar una relación con citas. Pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

Ambos sabíamos que el inicio de nuestra relación, si se le podía llamar relación, fue mas que anormal, era como una mutación de una película de suspenso y drama. Cuando sentía que me desprendía de alguna manera de el lugar donde me encontraba, mi propia pesadilla se unió con otro sueño que tuve hacía tiempo.

...

_Estaba soñando con una enorme iglesia blanca y antigua, con un atardecer maravilloso, no veía a nadie fuera de allí. Sin poder ver mi cuerpo en el sueño, abrí la puerta de la enorme iglesia, pero adentro no había ni santos, ni grandes candelabros, ni bancas de madera... todo se transformó a un enorme quirófano, sin gente, pero con millones de cables blancos y una plancha de metal plateada._

_..._

"Edward" Dijo una voz que entraba en el quirófano que acababa de aparecer en mi sueño antiguo, era como la continuación, demasiado real, era demasiado para mi.

Volteé a ver hacía la plancha de metal donde unos segundos no había nadie. Ahora había varias sabanas blancas y, sobre ellas, estaba recostado el. Lucía calmado, con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, y la mano sobre su corazón. Se veía tan pálido que casi parecía... muerto.

"¿Qué haces allí?" Continuó hablando el señor que no conocía. "Oh por Dios, Edward bájate de allí por favor. Haces que me asuste"

"Daniel, tu que has estado en esto ¿cuanto sufren las familias cuando... pasa?" Habló por primera vez Edward, cada palabra con una pausa.

"Hijo, no va pasar. Pero si solo quieres saberlo, es lo peor que podría pasar. Y se que no quieres esto."

"Será rápido Daniel, será rápido a comparación del daño que les podré ocasionar si solo lo prolongamos para que el final solo sea lo mismo."

"Edward, me dijiste que estabas enamorado. ¿No piensas en ella también? No es una oportunidad en un millón, hay varias, con mucha esperanza y mucha fe, se que lo lograremos."

"Daniel, creo que eh vivido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no pasaré, y quizás, si lo pienso bien, no este enamorado, quizás solo es que... Daniel" Dijo tras un prolongado suspiro. "Diles que los amo mucho, espero que yo les haya dado lo suficiente."

Me desperté con el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido un maratón, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza.

"Edward" Musité, tanteando a mi lado en la cama. "Edward" Repetí mas fuerte, pero no había nadie. "Edward" repetí aun mas fuerte, pero mi voz estaba abandonada en la soledad de la habitación, no había nadie. "¡Edward!" Gríté, pero nadie me escucho.

Me levante de prisa y vi que hora marcaba el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la mañana. Me asomé por la ventana y Alice empujaba a Edward hacía un auto negro que jamás había visto, pero no me extrañaba. Alice tenia sus dos manos sobre su espalda y Edward caminaba casi dormido hacía el auto, se metió en el asiento de copiloto sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Empecé a correr hacía la puerta para ver lo podía alcanzarlo y pedirle que me dijera lo que tenia, suplicarle si era necesario, sabía que no me lo iba a decir, pero el maldito misterio de lo que tenia me estaba matando, había decidido que no importa lo que fuera, lo aceptaría.

Bajé las escaleras con pasos precipitados y torpes, corrí hacía la puerta para ver que el carro ya estaba saliendo de la entrada del fraccionamiento.

"¡Bella!" Salió Alice resplandeciente bañada y cambiada como siempre. "¡¿De quien es día hoy!?"

"Er..." Musité. "¿Sabes hacía donde fue Edward? En serio, en serio lo necesito."

"¡Claro que se! Yo misma lo mandé allí. Lamento decirlo, pero lo que sea que le tengas que decir, tendrás que esperar para la boda."

"No, Alice, no entiendes. Es muy importante"

"Debes de saberlo desde ahora Bella, ya que te unirás a la familia. No hay objeción a lo que yo ordene." Dijo con voz dulce "Estoy segura de que puede esperar. Ahora..."

"Espera" la interrumpí. "¿Puedo hablarle por teléfono? Técnicamente no lo estaré viendo ni el tampoco."

"¡Ajá!" Saltó y rió hacía mi. "No, tampoco. Por eso es que eh agarrado tu teléfono y el de el. No creo que lo necesiten."

"Pero Alice..." quise detenerla. Pero esta salió bailando por la sala cantando Walking on sunshine.

-

Después de lo que se podía llamar pequeña discusión. Alice me dijo que _'todo era por mi bien y por el de la boda' _le creí completamente y lo dejé así. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por que _mi_ boda quedara perfecta.

Subí con paso cansado las escaleras, entré a el cuarto de Edward y me desplomé en su cama. Aunque sonara a una mala broma. Hoy me casaba.

Después de estar al rededor de 10 minutos pensando humo, Alice llego y al puro estilo de secuestro ordeno que Emmett me agarraba y me llevara a la cocina para comer algo.

"Entonces, ¿estas emocionada?" Me preguntó Esme cuando dejaba 3 Hot Cakes en mi plato.

"Creo que es un mash-up de nervios y emoción. Quiero decir, nunca antes me había casado, en realidad, nunca eh asistido a una boda. Así que no se que esperar realmente. Gracias a Dios Alice me obligó a ir a los ensayos de última hora."

"Oh, Bella. No le hagas caso a Alice cuando dice que todo tiene que salir perfecto. Solo es un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que tiene, o esta muy cerca de tenerlo." Sonrió Esme mientras se sentaba a comer con todos. Alice hablaba por teléfono asi que no logró escucharla, y aparte Emmett hacía demasiado ruido cuando comía. "Un claro ejemplo es mi boda, la única palabra con la que la podría describir es: perfecta. No había un salón espectacular, ni muchas flores, tampoco llevaba un hermoso vestido como el que tu usarás. En realidad, solo había un sacerdote y yo iba en jeans."

Emmet hizo mas ruido con la boca al reírse y yo me reí de el.

"¿Y Rosalie?" Cambié de tema.

"Momitando" Escupió Emmett. "¿Me pasas la mantequilla?"

"Oh por Dios, Emmett no seas tan asqueroso." Lo regaño Esme. "Espérate a que termines con un bocado y después contestas. Emmett hizo caso y se trago el kilo de comida que tenia en la boca y trago.

"Ah... lo siento mamá, yo no tengo la culpa de tener _todos_ estos antojos y que cocines tan rico."

Cuando Esme iba objetar, Alice reapareció en la habitación de un salto con el celular de Edward en la mano.

"¡Vamonos!" Gritó de la nada. Y sabía que la tortura empezaba allí.

Alice empezó a decirme que no sería tan mala conmigo. No le creí. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegamos a un salón de belleza donde por lo que entendí, Alice se la vivía allí.

Era como el palacio de los frascos y pequeñas botellas que valían cientos de dólares. Era escalofriante, para personas como yo, eran solo zonas de tortura legales.

Pero como todos sabemos, a Alice mi felicidad en estos momentos era lo menos relevante.

"Adelante" Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa la encargada del castillo del terror. Todos sabíamos que era el disfraz para después asesinarte.

Entré a la estética y me prometí no sufrir mucho.

-

"Ya vamos llegando" Me avisó Alice cuando íbamos entrando a una enorme casa al estilo inglés. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella" Me dijo. "En toda el tiempo de camino no dormiste nada."

"Se valorar mi vida, Alice. Gracias." Repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo

"Buen punto" Admitió cuando entrábamos en el camino hacía la entrada de la casa. "Habría desecho por completo el peinado que Jean te hizo. Sería como una tragedia." Y yo a este punto, ya no me importaba, solo quería hablar con Edward.

Así que dejé que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Después de que entramos a la enorme casa, me sorprendió lo hermosa que era y lo cuidada que estaba para que no estuviera habitada. Pero con el dinero de los Cullen, tendría que acostumbrarme a no sorprenderme.

Hablando de, para mi sorpresa todas la decoraciones estaban listas. Había lámparas parecían que flotaban por el jardín, al rededor de dos docenas de mesas con hermosos centros de velas doradas, el tema era el dorado y lo sabia, pero no me esperaba a que hicieran algo como esto. Era completamente hermoso, y sabía que de noche se vería aun más.

En la sala habían quitado todos los muebles y habían decorado para que allí se hiciera la ceremonia, había un ambiente tan calido con listones dorados por toda la sala, rosas blancas y adornos dorados. Era tan simple, pero a la vez tan hermoso y elegante. Apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me imaginé lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, y por un momento en toda la mañana, no me importó no tener a Edward.

Estaba en lo que era mi habitación por mientras, Alice me obligo salir de alli, y sabía que era mejor hacerle caso. Así que me quede allí, saqué mi vestido y lo miré, vi por la ventana cuando la gente de la decoraciones terminaba su trabajo y exhaustos se iban a casa, eran alrededor de las 3 de a tarde cuando la comida por fin tocó mi puerta.

"Me encargaron servirle esto, señorita." Dijo una voz tras mi puerta.

Se me paró el corazón, nunca confundiría _esa _voz. Estaba segura de ello. Corrí hacía la puerta cuidando el peinado y sonriendo. La abrí con emoción y allí estaba el, con una bandeja en sus manos, con jeans y una polo azul marina. A el todavía no le tocaba la tortura.

"Emmett me dijo que querías decirme algo, así que... aquí estoy. Dímelo." Sonrió.

* * *

¡CUIDADO!  
**THIS BITCH IS BACK!**

http:// s982 . photo bucket / home / michelleBecket  
(sin espacios)  
**En este link pueden ver unas imagenes sobre la boda,  
las puse en mi perfil especificadamente(:**

**;)**  
Michelle.


	16. Love & Marriage

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece, esta boda, & todo lo que leerán, ¡esto six3! Sin fines de lucro por supuesto(:

**

* * *

**

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimosexto Capítulo: **_L-o-v-e _& **marriage.**

_Amor es todo lo que te podría dar. Amos es mas que un juego de dos, dos enamorados podrían jugarlo.  
__Toma mi corazón y porfavor no lo rompas, por que el amor fue hecho para mi & para ti.  
_**Love - Frank Sinatra**

-

_El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas,  
__Sino que firme perdura hasta en el borde del abismo  
Si esto es erróneo y se me puede probar,  
__Yo nunca nada escribí, __ni nadie nunca amó.  
_**Soneto CXVIWilliam Shakespeare**

-  
_  
Yo prometo darte a ti lo mejor de mi, & pedirte a ti no más de lo que tu puedas dar.  
_**Dorothy Colgan**

-

"Emmett me dijo que querías decirme algo, así que... aquí estoy. Dímelo." Sonrió.

"¡Edward!" Exclamé sin otra cosa en la cabeza, lo único que se me pudo venir a la mente en ese momento, es que si Alice lo veía, estaba segura de que viviría algo peor que el mismísimo infierno. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le susurré mirando hacía ambos lados del pasillo por si había rastros de Alice. Lo tomé de la mano y lo metí rápido a mi habitación.

"Debería estar muy preocupado, hoy es el día de tu boda y parece como si hubieses cometido algún crimen". Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se sentaba en la cama con aspecto calmado.

"No es eso, _mi amor_." Dije sarcásticamente. "Pasa que tu no has estado con Alice las últimas 24 horas. ¿Nunca has visto La Ley & el Orden: UVE, cuando el detective los amenazaba con que dijeran la verdad? Me siento así o mas amenazada por si le hago algo malo a mi peinado o a mi maquillaje." Volteé a verme al espejo al instante por si algo le había pasado a mi cabello, a estas alturas estaba aterradísima si algo le pasaba.

Eso hizo que Edward soltara una sonora carcajada que lleno la habitación, recostándose sobre la cama aun sonriendo. No pude reprimir la sonrisa que se escapó de mi rostro. Nunca había escuchado la risa de Edward, era tan melódica.

"En realidad, estas bastante hermosa." Se paró de la cama. Yo aun seguía viendo que ningún cabello estuviese fuera de su lugar. Ni que se me haya manchado el maquillaje.

Y le creí, me sentía hermosa. Alice había decidido que no me haría ningún peinado exagerado como planeaba hacerlo. Rizó mi cabello para que quedara en perfectas ondas y algún truco hizo para que me quedara al rededor de la mitad de mi espalda. Pequeños roles adornaban mi cara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía verdaderamente hermosa.

"Em... Bella" Empezó, modelando su tono mas serio. "¿No tenías algo importante que decirme? Emmett me dijo que estabas desesperada. Pensé que lo era."

"Lo es" Murmuré para mi. Había olvidado todo lo que pasó en la mañana, todo en lo que había pensado en el día entero.

Quería gritarle, _¡Dime que tienes! ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede!? ¡Confía en mi!_ Pero de pronto no pude decir nada. Se veía tan radiante que me hacía olvidarme de todo, tan feliz que simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa casarme con el y quizás hacerle caso y olvidarlo todo. Pero sabía que a largo plazo tendría que descubrirlo. Pero por hoy, decidí removerlo de mis pensamientos completamente, por que, al final de cuentas, hoy me casaba.

"Quería decirte, bueno, quizás Emmett subestimó lo importante que era..."Divagué mirando al suelo. "Quería decirte que en mi vida no pude haber tomado una desición mas correcta, que haber aceptado casarme contigo. Sé que la situación fue un tanto descabellada, pero creo en el destino, y creo que todas las cosas pasan por una razón. No se lo que sucede Edward, no tengo idea de lo que te esté pasando, pero tengo una idea de lo que me esta pasando a _mi. _Y estoy feliz por ello." Finalicé antes de decir otra cosa de al que me arrepintiera después, levanté mis brazos cubriendo su cuello y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que casi toqué el sueño. Su aroma era tan dulce, hubiese dado lo que sea por no respirar mas aire, tenerlo ahí para siempre, por imposible que sonara, y por ilusa que yo fuera.

Edward empezó a parar su cabeza y soltando mi abrazo cuando escuché unas zapatillas correr apresuradamente por el pastillo. El corazón se me paro al instante, si quieren mi opinión, _nunca_ en toda _mi vida entera _me había sentido mas asustada. Que Alice viera a Edward, mirándome a mi, en estos momentos, era lo peor que nos podría pasar.

Nos separamos con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, para nuestra sorpresa y nuestras ganas de vivir, no era Alice. Rosalie entró en la habitación con la mano en la boca y dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño sin mirar alguna otra cosa.

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, y me tranquilicé al instante, antes de soplar en signo de salvación. Eso solo hizo que Edward soltara otra carcajada y por consecuencia, sonriera al verlo tan feliz, dos veces en un pequeño tiempo. Debo de admitir, que la escena hubiese sido mas linda si no hubiésemos escuchado los quejidos de Rosalie vomitando en el baño. Pero me conformaba con eso.

"Rose, ¿estas bien?" Le grité sobre la puerta. Pero no contestó, se escuchó que tiraban del escusado y la llave abriéndose corriendo el agua. Después salio ella pálida recargándose sobre la pared.

"Lo siento Bella, estaba arreglando un detalles con Alice cuando me dieron ganas de vomitar." Fue a sentarse a la cama. "Soy buena Edward, en serio, no estoy tan mal como Alice." Dijo acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos poniendo sus manos en su vientre. "Pero por tu propio bien, sugiero que salgas corriendo de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Alice no esta muy lejos, y yo no quiero ser cómplice de esto. Aparte, deberías de estar alistándote."

Edward sabía valorar su vida, susurro un "Espero que te mejores" a Rosalie, y a mi me despidió con un dulce beso fugaz antes de perderse fuera de la habitación.

"Creo que necesitaré que me retoquen el maquillaje" Murmuró levantándose de la cama lentamente.

Rosalie llevaba el cabello totalmente liso que caía con brillo y fluidez sobre su espalda. Llevaba un vestido de seda dorado strapless, que caía sobre su torneado y perfecto cuerpo. A estas alturas, casi a sus 3 meses de embarazo, era una suerte que no se le notara absolutamente nada.

"Te ves muy bonita, Rose." Murmuré. "Quizás sea el embarazo, pero hoy te ves especialmente linda" Le sonreí.

"No me digas eso, Bella. Se supone que la que se tiene que ver especialmente _linda_ hoy, ¡eres tu!." Me devolvió la sonrisa aun pálida. "¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte el vestido? Ya van a ser las 5, y la ceremonia es casi a las 6. Quizás deberían retocarte el maquillaje y el peinado por si sucede algo a la hora de ponerte el vestido."

"Muchas gracias" Le alcance a decir antes de que fuera por el vestido al armario. Estaba tan nerviosa, en menos de una hora iba a estar caminando hacía al altar para que Edward me tomara de la mano y así recorrer el camino hacía casarnos, se que sonaba como una novela o demasiado cursi, pero eso no impedía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro instantáneamente y mariposas volaran tan rápido dentro de mi estomago que me mareaban y no podía evitarlo.

Rose llego con el vestido y con color en la cara. No mentía, Rose se veía hermosa, o quizás era que este día opté por olvidarme de todo lo malo, no, claro que no, a quien engañaba, Rosalie se veía hermosa, podría imaginarme el día de su boda con Emmett. Sería algo de otro mundo. De pronto mi mente empezó a divagar... quizás podría ser yo la dama de honor de su boda, asi como ella es de la mía, por supuesto que Edward me acompañaría y me diría que nadie es mas hermosa que yo, y yo le diría que no mienta, aunque me ame y... quizás brindemos por el amor que nos tenemos, quizás podría escuchar un millón de veces su hermosa risa melódica, que me bese cuando llegue de la universidad, que cada segundo me diga que en realidad me quiere y...

"¡Isabella!" Me despertó del transe la voz sorpresiva de Alice, sorpresiva por que... ¿cuando demonios entró a la habitación?

Alice ya estaba arreglada por supuesto, llevaba otro vestido strapless dorado, con relieve de pequeñas piedras en su pecho y un listón dorado sobre la linea de su busto, parecía un vestido de una princesita que bailaba ballet, me sorprendió ver que no llevaba su típico cabello corto y respingado. Ahora traía extensiones que caían sobre la altura de sus codos, un poco abajo de sus pechos.

Volteé a verla, su expresión no tenía precio, igual que la de Rosalie, ambas tenían el rostro como si yo fuera de otro planeta, en la mano de Rosalie y Alice colgaban sus celulares. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Hoy podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, por que hoy era mi día.

"Quítate la bata" Dijo Alice como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que la última de sus preocupaciones, es que la novia se volviera loca, lo principal era que llegara al altar.

"De acuerdo." Asentí con la sonrisa aun en mi boca.

Rosalie y Alice tuvieron mucho cuidado a la hora de ponerme el vestido. No podía recordar lo perfecto que era. Cuando terminaron de ponérmelo, me permití a mi misma sentirme la mujer mas feliz y hermosa del planeta, y no pude evitar dar una vuelta como si yo fuera una princesa.

Los holanes del vestido se movían con tanta fluidez, junto con todo el encaje de la parte de abajo. Con su hermoso color blanco y el encaje de diminutos destellos dorados. Era lo único que podía pedir, y más.

"Sí, si. Disfrútalo. Pero por favor, por el amor que me tienes, Bella, no se te ocurra hacerle algo al vestido. A la última que decidimos vestir fue a ti por lo mismo. Oh, por cierto, Rose, ¿Angela ya esta lista?" Volteó a verla y no pude evitar ver su cabello. Alice se veía hermosa igual.

"Sí, ella y tu mama vienen para acá Bella."

"Perfecto" susurró Alice, como si estuviese planeando algo malvado, la mirada se le oscurecía y daba mucho miedo. "Mas vale que así se mantenga todo. ¿Charlie ya esta listo, verdad?"

"Sí" Dijo Rose rápidamente, creo que ella notó el mismo tono oscuro en los ojos de Alice. "El le estaba ayudando a Edward a acomodarse el traje."

_Oh por Dios_, pensé. Ojala no le diga nada, una amenaza se me venía a la mente.

Y estaba lista, aquí estaba señores. Después de mas de un mes desde que todo empezó, aquí estaba. Vestida de novia, y... enamorada. Podrían decir que no podría sufrir tanto, en el matrimonio, yo lo quería y no sería tan tortuoso, pero... ¿y si la otra parte no responde? No pienses en eso, me reprimí mentalmente. No hay malos pensamientos hoy, nada que lo pueda arruinar. El futuro... eso es lo que era, futuro, y yo estaba viviendo en el presente.

Angela y Reneé entraron las dos ya totalmente arregladas a la habitación. Angela también llevaba un vestido dorado strapless, se parecía un poco al de Alice, solo el de ella era solo encaje. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un pequeño molote y su copete suelto por un lado. Por otro lado, Reneé llevaba un vestido beige, largo con tirantes que caían en sus brazos sin recoger mucho el vestido, sus ojos azules resaltaban por su maquillaje y su cabello corto se había llenado de roles que caían sobre sus hombros. Estaba orgullosa.

Angela le empezó a pasar detalle de toda persona que iba llegando a la casa para pasar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Desde altos ejecutivos que yo no conocía, hasta la odiosa de Jessica Stanley y su mas odiosa madre.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Reneé volteando hacía otro lado que no fueran mis ojos furiosos. " En serio lo siento mi amor, pero no podía evitarlo, y es que no viste la cara de Jessica y su madre cuando entraron y vieron lo hermoso que es todo esto. Sé que esta mal. Pero esa señora me lo debía." Sonrió triunfante.

"Esta bien. Mientras no tenga que cruzar palabra con ninguna de las dos en todo el día, por mi que hagan lo que sea."

Eran las 5:41. A las 6 era la ceremonia. Faltaban 20 minutos. Maldita sea, de pronto me importó que el vestido no estuviera arrugado, o que todo estuviese listo, quería mandar a alguien para que me asegurara que Edward me estaba esperando en el altar. Se veían tan extraños esos pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza. Nunca, en todo esto, me interese ni siquiera en a quien habían invitado, en realidad, eran la última de mis preocupaciones. Era curioso que 20 minutos antes de la boda, me entraran ataques de pánico repentinos. 5:43.

Cuando faltaban 8 minutos exactos, entró mi papa a la habitación. Llevaba un traje muy elegante ha decir verdad, no eran los típicos que llevaba al trabajo, se veía bastante guapo.

"¡Papá! ¡Faltan 10 minutos!" Casi le grité. Otros de mis impulsos de nerviosismo. Tendría que tomar alcohol o pastillas para poder tranquilizarme, aparte el no lo hacía muy fácil. Charlie miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y me volvió a ver a mi como si estuviera loca.

"¿Quieres entrar precisamente a las 6:OO?" La mirada como si estuviera otra vez. "Mi amor, ¡tu madre me hizo esperar como media hora!" Me dijo exasperado. "Aparte, si en realidad te ama, te podría esperar allí hasta que los pies se encarnen al suelo."

"Sr. Swan" Llegó Alice que se veía que estaba un poco mas nerviosa que yo, se acercó a Charlie y empezó a alisarle una manga de su traje como si fuera una psicópata y en realidad quisiera matarlo. "No queremos que eso pase, estoy segura. ¿Sabe usted cuanto eh dormido en los últimos mes y medio? ¿No?"Charlie negó con la cabeza "¿No lo sabe? Nada Sr. Swan. No eh dormido _nada_ ¿Sabía que podría quitarme estos nervios que tengo por esta boda?" Creo que mi papa se estaba empezando a asustar, igual negó con la cabeza. "Que agarré a su hija de su brazo, salga de esta habitación, salga de esta habitación y entregue a su hija a mi hermano. Oh, estaría tan agradecida."

Y no faltó más. Se fijó rápidamente que Alice no le haya roto la manga del traje de tan fuerte que empezó a _'limpiarla'_. Reneé salió de la habitación mirando a Alice como si temiera que la matase, Angela solo se limitó a no acercársele mucho, & Rose había terminado de retocarse el maquillaje. Me imaginé que esto no era nada nuevo para Rose, ella tuvo que vivir la _propia_ boda de Alice. Que agradecí a Dios no estar en ella.

Eran las 6:O3. Y todo ya estaba listo, hasta Alice se había tomando un té contra su voluntad. Fue muy amable al avisarnos que si agredía a alguien, era solo por la situación. Oh Dios, muchísimas gracias por evitar que asistiera a la boda de Alice. En serio.

3:11. Volteé a ver a mi papá. Íbamos por el pasillo para llegar a la sala donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Alice, Rose y Angela iban delante de nosotros. Con sus hermosos vestidos dorados, ahora sabía lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle a Alice. Daba miedo, pero si no hubiera sido por ella, nada de esto sería como es ahora.

"Te amo." Me dijo mi papá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y de pronto todo me llegó y me pegó en el pecho con emoción. Escuché cuando la gente se levantaba de sus sillas y miraban a Alice, Rose y Angela caminar por el pasillo. Al final, a un lado de Emmett, Jasper y el sacerdote, estaba Edward. Y era mágico. No presté atención cuando mis damas de honor se acomodaron a lo que sería mi izquierda, ni a que Jasper tenía agarradas las manos de Emmett con las suyas. Era un halo sobre cuerpo.

"Bella, se que es muy guapo, pero favor, debes mover los pies para llegar a el." Me susurró Charlie, la gente ahora me veía a mi, todos los ojos en esa habitación estaban posados en mi. Pero no me importó. Caminé lentamente hacía el único sitio que me gustaría llegar, con la única persona que me podía imaginar en ese lugar.

Una sonrisa automática se posó en mi rostro, cual fuera una inocente mariposa que llegaba a una flor. Nunca, en todo este tiempo, había visto a Edward tan radiante, con su elegante traje negro, su corbata y su pañuelo dorados en su pecho, sonriendo _hacía mi_.

Charlie saludó a Edward no se si de buena o mala gana, pero Edward solo le sonrió como si fueran amigos de siempre. Me tomó del brazo delicadamente y me ayudó a acomodarme a su derecha, sonriéndome. Le parecía todo tan gracioso. Estaba yo alucinando o el no dejaba de sonreír. Me susurró un "Bellísima" acercando su rostro a mi oreja.

La gente se empezó a sentarse de nuevo en sus asientos haciendo el típico revuelo.

-

Era maleducado no poner atención a la ceremonia, pero era totalmente justificable cuando Edward era el novio, que te tenia tomada del brazo a escasos centímetros de el, cuando podía oler su aroma, cuando cada segundo lo volteaba a ver a el cuando debería de estar mirando al sacerdote. Era más maleducado cuando Edward se veía concentrado en cada palabra que decía el sacerdote. Pero es que no estaba en mi. Mi mente no se podía ocupar en otra cosa que en Edward, en una iglesia, y yo era la que estaba vestida de blanco.

De repente se acomodo frente a mi, y me pregunté que pasaba.

"Si, acepto." Mierda.

"Y tu, Isabella..." Mierda, mierda, mierda... nadie se debe de dar cuenta que no ponías atención en la ceremonia. "¿Aceptas amarlo, cuan desgracia o alegría, sea sobre luz o oscuridad, y prometer que siempre habrá amor por el resto de en sus vidas?" Recitó el padre mirándome cariñosamente.

"Si, claro, acepto." Sonreí radiante. Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, amaba esa sonrisa.

"Entonces me atrevo a decláralos marido y mujer, darles mi bendición y desearles lo mejor de la vida. Y sí, ya pueden besarse."

Edward se acercó a mi tomando mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos, poniendo su boca en mi oreja primero.

"A esto si le pones atención, ¿verdad mi amor?" Sonrió dulcemente en mi oreja y se acercó aun mas para besarme como nunca lo había hecho.

_¡ASÍ SE HACE! _se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett en las bancas de madera, era como si su equipo de fútbol americano hubiese ganado el super bowl 15 veces seguidas.

Pero mejor, pensé a mis adentros. Esto era indudablemente _mucho mejor._

_

* * *

_

**¡Y SE TERMINÓ! Así es ladies, este capítulo se termino aquí por que ya lo estaba haciendo muy largo, mi plan inicial era incluir la fiesta después de la ceremonia en el capitulo... pero, como ya dije, se estaba haciendo muy largo. Asi que, el siguiente capítulo es la segunda parte de este prácticamente.**

**Ahora, ¿qué les pareció? ¿no me pase de cursi o algo así? Díganmelo porfavoooor, lo necesito saber, en review ustedes saben;) & hablando de reviews... ustedes pueden pasar los 5OO reviews! queda poquitoooo! Si se cumpliera me hicieran muuuy feliz, & subiría el capitulo siguiente mas rápido, ¿que opinan? ¿se hace o no se hace? xD Depende de ustedes mis amores!**

**& otravez, mis miles de agradecimientos por los PM que me envian, por cada review, por cada favorito & cada alerta. Hasta hoy mis amores, llevamos ****237**** favoritos, 170 alertas, & 462 reviews. ¿que si como me siento? orgullosísima, ustedes han hecho de este fic todo eso.**

**Ahora, por que las amo *-*; les dejare unos links, los pasados no servian pqe Photobucket esta contra mix3, pero ya cambié de pagina. Así si le quitan los espacios a cada link, pueden ver la imagen. Aun no eh cambiado los links que tengo en mi perfil, asi que no los usen, ya los cambiare al ratito xD, so... aqui estan...**

**h t t p : / / img . en . china . cn / 0 / 0,0,365,16968,600,850,00adb456 . jpg  
**Vestido de novia de Bella :)  
**h t t p : / / img214 . imageshack . us / i/ longcurls1tj9eu3. jpg /  
**Peinado de Bella  
**h t t p : / / img85 . imageshack . us / i / ottavio2011 . jpg /  
**Traje de Edward (babas)  
**h t t p : / / img64 . / i / 255394047574602659ac1 . jpg /  
**Casa donde es la recepción & la ceremonia:)  
**h t t p : / / img64 . imageshack . us / i / misam . jpg /  
**Foto de la Ceremonia!  
**h t t p : / / img693 . imageshack . us / img693 / 711 / weddinginvitationchampa . jpg  
**Invitaciones, muy importantes :O  
**h t t p : / / blogmoda . com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 09 / vestidoblanco01 . jpgjpg /  
**Vestido de Esme, pilla!  
**h t t p : / / img31 . imageshack . us / img31 / 5681 / prom2000208428456058 . jpg  
**Vestido de Alice, el mas importantexD  
**h t t p : / / img268 . imageshack . us / img268 / 114 / 88902005 . jpg  
**El de Rosalie, no puede faltar D:  
**h t t p : / / img697 . imageshack . us / img697 / 6900 / prom2000208167639633 . jpg  
**Vestido de Ángela, (ya casi se me olvidaba8-)  
**h t t p : / / img237 . / img237 / 681 / pastel1ex3 . jpg  
**Pastel de boda

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo, & un review porfavoooooor;)**

_Inlove  
_**Michelle.**


	17. Oasis

**Disclaimer: **Twilight sigue sin pertenecerme. Pa-tra-ñas.

Recomendeichon musical **very importantxD Si no escuchan esta canción cuando dice, NO TIENE SENTIDOOO!x3 asi que desde ahorita, bajen o busquen en google**--- Untintended - **Muse **

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimosexto Capítulo: Oasis.**

_Si para amar es necesario arder, pongamos el sol sobre la mesa.  
_**Alonso Vidal.**

-

"No entiendo por que aun no me dejas verlo, Alice. La boda ya pasó, ya nos casamos." Giré los ojos, levantando la mano, mostrando el anillo que estaba en mi dedo singular.

"Lo se, lo sé. Pero es que Edward quería darte una pequeña sorpresa antes de empezar la ceremonia."

¿Sorpresas? No eran lo mejor para mi pero, bah. Tenia que ser algo bueno. ¿La rebelión de Obama tal vez? Dios mió, concéntrate Bella, por el amor de Dios.

"Alice, es totalmente absurdo." Dije cuando me levanté de la silla nerviosa. Ya me había casado y seguía con los nervios pegados a mi cerebro, o a lo donde sea que estén los nervios.

"No, no lo es." Dijo levantándome una ceja amenazadoramente. "Aparte, la novia siempre llega cuando todos los invitados hayan llegado, y bueno, no has visto lo hermosa que quedó la decoración al final. Yo misma tuve que hacer algunas cosas."

"Bueno, estamos en la sala. Puedo mirar por la ventana." Expliqué sencillamente.

El modo de como Alice me miro, simplemente hizo que me dieran calofríos o no tener intenciones de hablar en toda la noche.

-

Cuando salimos de sala justo cuando se había terminado la ceremonia, Emmett me levanto, y casi le saco un ojo a Edward con una de mis zapatillas, lo volteé a ver avergonzada, pero estaba feliz de una sobremanera asi que seguí riendo mientras el hacía una divertida sonrisa mientras aceptaba abrazos y felicitaciones.

Cuando obligaron a Emmett a dejar de elevarme en el aire y bajarme al suelo, me sentía mareada, pero no estaba segura de que era por las acrobacias que Emmett estaba haciendo conmigo.

Salimos y empezamos a agradecer a la gente que había venido. Bueno, Edward empezó a hacerlo. En realidad, a las únicas personas que conocía eran a mis padres y a Angela. Estaba agradeciendo a una señora que parecía que traía un sombrero en la cabeza en forma de búho, cuando Edward desapareció.

Alcé la cabeza disimuladamente, intentando entender lo que la señora me decía, pero no lo encontraba, me empecé a preocupar cuando alguien me jaló y me metió a una habitación.

"No entiendo por que saludas a esa gente, no los conoces." Me dijo la voz detrás de mi. Mientras me volteaba y se pegaba a mi cuerpo. "Esa señora, cuando yo estaba pequeño, me pellizcaba los cachetes y me hacía comer sus extrañas creaciones de betún".

Agaché un poco la mirada mientras el la levantaba con su mano y me robaba un beso. Su mano paso por mi mejilla lentamente, haciendo que aun sin verlo, estuviera segura de que me había ruborizado. Entre-abrió sus labios para juntarlos delicadamente con los míos, mientras me tragaba su aroma, me embriaga con su mirada.

"Esas cosas no se deben hacer en la ceremonia, Bella." Casi rió. Cuando terminó darme el fugaz beso en los labios.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas el novio." Contraataqué. Quise recuperarme lo más que pude, estaba segura de que casi lo había logrado.

No lo resistí, y opté por besarlo yo, cuando juntaba sus labios con los míos y alzaba mis brazos por sus hombros, entrelazándolos tras su cuello, sentía que el mismo cielo era el límite en estos momentos. Mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado cuando abrí mi boca para tocar su lengua y el la mía, sentía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía a otros niveles, el me tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndome más hacía su cuerpo, poco ahora me importaba que nuestros trajes quedaran arrugados. Con sus manos, me subió a un tocador dorado que estaba tras de mi. Mi vestido no era tan pomposo, pero aun así hacía espacio entre nosotros.

Sentí una mano en mi pecho, no era de Edward, por supuesto, sentía sus dos manos en mi espalda, la mano que tenía en mi pecho estaba fría y era pequeña. Con una fuerza me pegó hacía el espejo. Abrí los ojos, y Edward estaba a medio metro de mi, con Alice entre nosotros.

"¿Es que no pueden esperarse hasta la noche? No me hagan estarlos vigilando, ya te dije Edward, solo sucede eso, y no los volveré a molestar en lo que resta del día." Miro a Edward significativamente. "Ahora, Bella. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?"

"Hum.." Claro, era una pregunta retórica.

Acompañé a Alice (o Alice me persiguió a mi) a lo que era otra habitación, todas las recámaras parecían haberlas diseñado los mismos dioses, me sorprendía que esto fuese una casa que solo usaran pocas épocas al año. Pero me recordé mentalmente, de que ahora que soy una Cullen, absolutamente nada de ellos me debe sorprender. ¿Qué un día Alice salió en su propio jet privado a Milán por la semana de la moda? Quizás me debería de empezar a acostumbrar.

Allí se ocupó a arreglarme el maquillaje, aunque sinceramente yo no lo veía ningún problema, pero para Alice era un trabajo desde casi el principio de nuevo, nunca había conocido a una persona tan mas psicópata por una boda.

Pero estaba tan irremediablemente feliz, que aun soporte las locuras de Alice y su perfección absoluta. Estaba como sedada. Había pasado al rededor de media hora cuando quería salir desesperadamente.

"¿Puedo salir ya?" Pregunté sin esperanza.

"¡Claro que no! Aun no esta listo." Casi me gritó.

"Si, Bella, sal y disfruta de toda la fiesta."

"¡Pero mamá!"

"Alice, ya deberías de saber que las cosas menos planeadas son las que salen mejor."

Esme miró a Alice tan significativamente, que yo ni viviendo toda una vida con los Cullen hubiese podido descubrirlo.

Salí y para mi sorpresa el cielo claro ya no estaba, la gente se acomodaba en sus asientos, rodeadas de las hermosas mesas decoradas con velas doradas, y rosas blancas.

Como salí por la atrás, apenas podía ver toda la gente. Aún así alcancé a ver a Jessica Stanley y a su mama dinosaurio morirse de la envidia, si no estuviera tan nerviosa, lo hubiera disfrutado como nunca.

"Vas a hacer que empiece a morderme las uñas Bella, hasta aquí lo siento." Me habló una voz que aún así sonaba como la mas calmada que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, hizo que diera un brinco por mi propio susto. "Solo es una boda."

"¿Solo es una boda? Jasper, si tu esposa de escucha decirme esto, te agarra a cachetadas o algo así."

"No, es que es en serio. Es solo una boda." Se rió como de su propio chiste. "Debes de entenderla poquito. Siempre se preocupó mucho por Edward, varias veces la escuché llorar por que creía que Edward no sería feliz. Tu fuiste como un rayo de luz como al final de túnel. Creo que era bastante obvio que quisiera que su boda fuese perfecta. Ella no es así _todo_ el tiempo. Bueno, no cuando esta dormida."

Abrí los ojos como platos.

"Bromeo Bella, debes tranquilizarte." Me agarró de la mano y me guió a unas bancas de madera que había cercas del bosque. "Lo único que Alice quizás deba aprender es que no puede planearlo todo."

"Si yo alguna vez hubiese mínimo _pensando_ que esto me pasaría, yo misma me metería a una institución mental."

"Bueno, ya vez mi historia con Alice, la historia de Carlisle y Esme." Me sonrió ampliamente. "Creo que la historia entre Edward y tu tiene algo más y lo sabes, lo único que te podría decir, es que dejes las cosas como irán, siempre y cuando debas hacer algo al respecto."

Si, en esos momentos aparte de sentir nauseas y tener ganas de vomitar por los nervios, pensaba que Jasper estaba un poco loco. Me volteó a ver como si el supiera todo sobre bueno, todo. Y me abrazó.

_"Hum.. Hola, gracias a todos por venir. ¿Alice? ¿estás por ahí? Déjala salir por favor." _Escuché la voz de Edward con el micrófono, Jasper me sonrió aun mas mientras me dirigía hacía la voz de Edward.

Y allí estaba el. Se secaba las manos con los pliegues de su traje, y se desacomodaba el cabello cuando no estaba ocupado secándose las manos. Me pareció encantador.

"Oh, ahí estas." Se escuchó. "Hola a todo mundo, muchas gracias por venir. Am... antes de empezar quisiera decir unas pequeñas palabras que quisiera dedicarte Bella." Sonrió de nuevo, ganando toda su confianza de nuevo.

Todas las personas presentes, que eran bastantes, levantaron la cabeza mirando a Edward. Mientras el sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo extendía. Escuchaba los susurros de la gente, cuando la melódica voz de Edward se impregnó en el ambiente. La gente se calló justo cuando dijo la primera línea, escucharlo decir poesía, era como escuchar a los mismos ángeles.

_"Yo no te amo a ti como si tu fueras rosa del salto, o topacio, o la flecha de claveles que disparan fuego. Yo te amo a ti como las cosas oscuras indudablemente deben ser amadas, en secreto, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Yo te amo a ti como la planta que nunca floreció pero lleva en si misma la luz de las flores ocultas; gracias a tu amor una sólida e innegable fragancia, crece desde la tierra, y vive oscuramente en mi cuerpo._

_Yo te amo a ti sin saber como, o cuando, o de donde. Yo te amo a ti directamente, sin complejidades u orgullos; así que yo te amo a ti porque no conozco otra manera."_

Edward terminó de hablar mientras dejaba en pequeño papel, que a duras penas pude ver que estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Se vería tan extraño que se haya aprendido cada estrofa de memoria? Quizás no.

Aun así, me quedé allí parada, mientras veía como la gente veía hacía mi y empezaban a casi llorar, mientras empezaban a aplaudir.

Me acerqué lo mas que pude, caminando entre las mesas, casi quería correr, Edward me sonrió, me tomó de la cintura dulcemente y me besaba. El tiempo súbitamente se me hizo eterno. No pasaba, simplemente. Se acercó y me besó, con toda esa gente mirándonos, casi llorando, se acercó y me besó.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matar todas las mariposas, que mas bien eran toda una infinidad de bichos y todos sus ancestros, lo hubiera hecho. Estaba al borde de un colapso. Nunca, en toda mi vida entera, me había sentido tan inmensamente feliz.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" No paraba de susurrarme al oído. "En serio, lo hago.

Por que no podía pensar nada mas que en él, no tenía otro pensamiento en mi cabeza, poco me importaba si moría en este momento, por que incluso hubiese escogido este momento para mi fin, él besándome.

Cuando terminó, la gente hasta se paro de sus lugares y aplaudió mas como si me hubiese ganado algún premio, y Dios mió, se sentía exactamente así.

Miré a todo mundo, a lo lejos, estaba Alice saltando en su lugar, literalmente, Jasper trataba de calmarla un poco, a ella también parecía que le iba a dar un colapso de la emoción.

-

"¡TÍRALO BELLA, TÍRALO!"

_"_¡Emmett! ¡Grandísimo Idiota! ¡Hazme un favor y quítate del lugar, que tu no vas a paliar por el ramo!" Gritaba Edward, con un semblante divertido en su rostro.

"¡NO HAY NINGUNA REGLA QUE ME LO IMPIDA EDWARD, Y SI ME VAS A RENEGAR, ME LLEVE TODA LA SEMANA BUSCÁNDOLO EN GOOGLE! ¡ASÍ QUE NI LO INTENTES! ¡MIRA, LO IMPRIMÍ" Gritó aún mas fuerte Emmett.

Rosalie le jalo la punta del traje de Edward, estaba sentada justo detrás de él, con la cara de cansancio, ahora que me había dado cuenta, su vientre se estaba abultando mucho más. Rose levantó un bonche de papeles engrapados que creí que eran todas las investigaciones de Emmett. Edward se llevó una mano a su rostro, golpeándose.

Emmett, que se estaba haciendo lugar enfrente para recoger mi ramo, sonrió orgulloso. Yo no estaba segura de que poder quedarme tanto tiempo de pie, literalmente, me estaba doblando de la risa.

Muchas mujeres que no conocía, excepto a Angela, empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. No sabía si debía tardarme mucho, así que lo tiré cuando Alice asentía con la cabeza sonriendo. Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo esperaría nunca.

Angela recogió el ramo sencillamente, con una sonrisa, no paso ni medio segundo cuando Emmett le gruñó como si fuera un perro (o algo peor) y Angela sin pensarlo le tiró el ramo a Emmett asustada. Yo me empecé a reír aun mas fuerte, como todos en el lugar. Nunca, había visto reírse tanto a Edward como esa vez, enseñando toda su entera y perfecta dentadura. Para toque final, Emmett desfiló con el ramo por toda la recepción, luciéndose de su triunfo. Lo peor es que caminaba tan afeminadamente, a propósito, quiero creer, que lo hacía todo más gracioso.

Después de que Emmett se ganara amenazadoramente el ramo, volvió a empezar la música, ponían de todo, fue cuando Edward estaba sacando sus dotes hacía el mundo de la danza cuando se interrumpió la canción a la mitad.

"Hola a todos, soy Jasper, amm... lo siento por eso. Pisé un cable y lo jalé, lo siento mi amor, se que esa canción es de tus favoritas. Bueno, amm.. quisiera dedicarle esto para los novios, y para decirte Edward, gracias por ser como eres, por cuidar de Alice, y a ti Bella, gracias por terminar de llenar esta familia."

Edward y yo volteamos, como todo mundo, mientras Jasper se sentaba en una silla del comedor, y ponía su tan amada guitarra en su regazo. Acomodó el micrófono, cuando todo el mundo se calló.

_You could be my unintended choice  
__to live my life extended  
__You could be the one I'll always love._

_You could be the one who listens  
__to my deepest inquisitions  
__You could be the one I'll always love._

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
__but I'm busy mending broken  
__pieces of the life I had before._

_**Before you.**_

Era ilógico que una canción te hiciera llorar cuando de repente estabas tan feliz, pero no se me ocurrió que estaba llorando de felicidad. La voz de Jasper sonaba tan delicada, con la guitarra sonaba tan cautivadora.

"Muchas Felicidades." Dijo rompiendo el hechizo que nos había hecho, y la gente de repente empezó a aplaudirle, recuperando el sentido.

El resto de la noche fue casi una locura de película, Esme y Carlisle empezaron con el karaoke, o se podría mas bien decir, se adueñaron del karaoke, empezando a cantar canciones de los 80's, Emmett estaba partiéndose de la risa, mientras Jasper tomaba miles de fotografías, no se si eran para chantajearlos después, o para recordarles lo que habían hecho, ¡aún sin que estuvieran totalmente ebrios! Edward parecía mas divertido que avergonzado, aun cuando Carlisle empezó a cantar Stayin' alive, con todo y coreografía.

Eran pasadas las 11 cuando Alice nos dijo a Edward y a mi que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos, yo no quería estaba que moría de la felicidad y alegría en la fiesta. Nunca ves dos veces que Charlie acompañara a Carlisle a cantar Stayin alive, para que después Emmett, Jasper, Charlie y Carlisle empezaran a bailar y a cantar YMCA.

Gracias a Dios, me casé en la época donde existen videocámaras.

Alice me ayudo a vestirme, cambiándome a un vestido mas sencillo, igual blanco de novia, pero sin ser tan grande, de seda que caía libremente. Me dijo que todo estaba listo, no entendí mucho, pero asentí sin quejas.

La gente se empezó a aglomerar en la entrada de la casa, esperando a que nos fuéramos, Edward me estaba esperando en la escaleras, y yo bajé casi corriendo, el me levantó y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de meternos al auto. Los chillidos de la gente se escuchaban detrás, volteando allí estaban nuestras familias diciéndonos adiós. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que me iría a un pequeño viaje, pero eso no era lo único que tenía en la mente, Edward me tomó de la mano, y me dijo tan hermosamente. "Te amo", que yo no pude decirle nada. Solo pensé...

Que demonios me debía la vida, que me pagó con él.

-

* * *

**Dios mío, merezco que me metan en aceite hirviendo, y después me hagan escuchar repetidamente el disco entero de Fanny lu, lo siento a quienes les guste xD Mi punto es, es que me siento TERRIBLEMENTE! Les dije que subiría el cap mas rápido, pero me tardé mucho mas. Sé que no tengo excusas, lo sé, pero es que tengo por encima en servicio social, este año termino la prepa, mi sobrinito, la escuela, las solicitudes para las universidades, que lo único que hago cuando termino es hacer tareas, y después si tengo tiempo, dormir. Es tan frustrante, el lunes, tengo dos exámenes. Pero decidí que valía mas esto. **

**ASI QUE... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tampoco por el estrés quise que quedara todo horrendo, asi que no iba a subir una cochinada por que ustedes se merecen SIN DUDA lo mejor. **

**REVIEWWW PORFAVOR, SE LOS JURO! LO UNICO QUE ME MANTIENE VIVA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ES SUS REVIEWS, si no, ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo T_T, SON INDUDABLEMENTE ****LO MEJOR****.**

**Nunca había tenido tantos reviews por un capítulo, ¡¡¡55!!! Increíble. Wow, me quedé todo pasmada cuando vi al final. Así es.**

**200 alertas *****aplauso para ustedes* ****271 favoritos *****alabaciones para ustedes* 520 reviews *TOOODO para ustedes***

**Actualizando a las 11:38.  
**_._

_So tired, but so freakin' __happy  
_**Michelle**


	18. A long kiss midnight

**Disclaimer: **Twilight isn't mine, buddy.

**Nota: **_Agarrense, como lo dicen las leyes de Newton. Toda lo que sube, tiene que bajar, & quizás esta vez Bella fue demasiado lejos, lo siento(6). Bueno, solo al principio, pero, enserio, aganrrenseeeeeeeeee8-) __Por cierto, este capítulo contiene un lemmon. Si, si, ya supieron por que lo dije verdad! Asi que pasa a categoria M, bueno solo por esta vez(6)._

* * *

**El Finαl es el Principio**

**Decimoctavo Capítulo: **A **long** kiss _midnight_.

_No te enamores, tírate de un puente, duele menos.  
_**Anónimo.**

-

El gran alborto de la fiesta iba desapareciendo mientras el coche avanzaba mas y más.

"Dijiste que me amabas" Casi le solté por lo emocionada que estaba, había tantas emociones en mi interior, que esta noche, solo quería acabar con lo mejor. Le susurré en el oído acercándome a el. "Lo hiciste Edward, lo escuché tan claro que aún lo tengo dándome vueltas en la cabeza."

"Te amo, Bella." Susurró sin mucha energía. Como si de pronto le hubiesen dado la peor noticia. "En serio lo hago" Agregó.Me separé un poco de el extrañada por su respuesta fría, hasta podría decirse que forzada. Me volteó a ver, dejando la ventana en paz."Y debo admitir que ese hecho probablemente haya sido mi peor error. Te amo, pero eso sigue sin cambiar la situación. ¿No ves? Solo soy yo, haciéndome la vida aún más complicada de lo que ya es."

"Edward, puedes decírmelo, veme, ahora soy tu esposa." Casi le rogué intentado que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos y me traicionaran.

Esas patéticas palabras salieron de mi boca, cuando me daba cuenta, de que el tenía la razón, no había cambiado nada, el seguía sin tenerme esa confianza por la que yo moría, no tenía ni una gota de confianza en mi para poder sentirse libre de contármelo.

"Y ahora quisiera maldecirlo Bella." dijo seriamente, como si estuviese hablando solo. Como si yo no estuviese en la habitación, aún así se estaba dirigiendo a mi.

El carro avanzó más, me separé de el, aún tenía la emoción de la boda en la garganta, según como entendía lo había planeado todo, fue bueno conmigo y lo fingió para mínimo ser feliz en mi boda. Me había pedido disculpas por el pasado, me había dicho que me amaba. Y, Dios mío, acababa de repetirlo.

Estaba tan apartada de el cuando llegamos al hotel, que estaba casi pegada a la puerta del coche. Intentando hacerme bolita, o mínimo poder hacer un escudo, por que no quería estar aquí esta noche, si no quería el estar conmigo, que me tirara en cualquier lugar, pero sabiendo que se arrepentía, lastimosamente, no quería estar con el.

Me bajé del auto con sigilosamente, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, ni pude observar bien el maravilloso hotel en el que nos íbamos hospedar. Obviamente, no saldríamos de viaje. El trabajo de Edward era primero. Hace media hora no me importaba, ahora, lo comprendía todo. ¿Por que iba a salir conmigo, si se arrepentía de haberse casado conmigo en primer lugar? No tenía sentido.

Lo esperé cerca de lobby, mientras el se acercaba y pedía su recepción. Terminó, y se acercó lentamente hacía mi, para tomarme de la mano y guiarme hacía nuestra habitación. Yo apenas podía caminar, de pronto me sentía tan cansada y fatigada.

"Dijiste que me amabas, Edward" Repetí por una extraña razón, quizás lo único que me quedaba era escucharlo para no sentirme tan mal. Edward dejó la pequeña maleta junto a la hermosa cama de la habitación.

"También te dije que eso no cambiaba nada, Bella." Se acercó a mi para abrazarme. No pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. "Discúlpame, esto me esta matando, pero, verdaderamente, no puedo hacerte la vida mas complicada. La tuya no."

"Esto es lo que me esta torturando más, Edward." Y lo besé. Podía sentir como mis lagrimas en mis mejillas se topaban con la fría piel de el.

Dolió cuando al principio el quiso apartarse, no luchó, pero yo ya lo venía venir. Y no me importaba, si era cierto que me amaba, no podría luchar con ello, ni tampoco resistirse.

Lo besé aún más apasionadamente ver, con furia, como si hubiésemos paliado, inclusive coraje. Me devolvió el beso casi con el mismo sentimiento, mi pecho subía y bajaba con mucha fuerza, mientras la adrenalina ardía en mis venas casi quemándolas.

Me separé de el para poder respirar, casi sentía que me ahogaba, pero ultimadamente, era lo menos que me importaba, quería sentir a Edward, quería sentirlo en todas las formas posibles, y me importaba muy poco lo que el me haya dicho anteriormente, me amaba, y era lo único que quería saber y me importaba.

Edward bajó su cabeza para empezar a besarme el cuello, casi mordiéndolo, yo sonreí, era un pequeño logro para mi.

Aproveché tener mis manos desocupadas para tomar su chaqueta y quitársela, no lo notó, sentía por dentro como si fuese a explotar, mi estomago no tenía tanta capacidad, y Edward seguía acariciándome, con sus manos en mi espalda vacía, y ciertamente, nunca me había sentido tan excitada como en este momento. Así de claro.

Su chaqueta cayó al piso, bien, una cosa menos, llevé mi boca hacía la suya, mirándolo antes primero, si bien no era amor lo que estaba en los ojos de Edward, decididamente, no era nada. Seguí besándolo, sin importarme nada, el tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acariciándome el cuello. Aproveché la oportunidad y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Casi había terminado, cuando se separó de mi, pensé que era para poder respirar de nuevo, y aunque prefería asfixiarme, no era para eso.

"No, no, no" Empezó a repetir. "Esto no va bien, no esta bien."

"No, Edward." Le respondí mas segura de mi misma como nunca lo había estado. "Esto no va mal, va perfecto."

Tomé el zipper de mi vestido, y lo bajé rápidamente. Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo acosté en la cama, en estas cosas, amaba la poca fuerza de voluntad de el.

Diablos, esto me estaba costando toda la valentía que en mi vida me había guardado. Me bajé el vestido lentamente para quedar solo en mis panties y en el bra strapless para el vestido.

Siempre me sentí acomplejada por mi cuerpo, en la universidad, las mujeres siempre se vestían atractivas, quizás demasiado. El clima siempre es muy caliente, los veranos eran demasiado adorados por ellas. Pequeñas falditas que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, o grandes escotes. Pero obviamente, no era así en la forma que yo me vestía, no sentía que tenía un buen cuerpo, no tenía el lujo de lucirlo. Pero esta noche no me importaba.

Mi pálida piel estaba al descubierto de sus ojos, me sentí un poco avergonzada, pero al pensar lo que venía después, ciertamente, eso no era nada.

Me paré en la cama abrí las piernas y me senté en su estómago.

"No me digas que está mal, Edward; por que bien sabes que no lo está, me dijiste que no te atreverías a pedirme _esto_, pero ¿sabes qué? no lo estas haciendo. Así que, esta es mi noche de bodas. Y yo soy tu esposa."

Me acerqué sin besarlo, suspirando su aliento, llenándome los pulmones, nuestras bocas no se juntaban, terminé de desabrochar sus botones, y su torso quedó expuesto, no se que haría Edward después del trabajo, pero sin lugar a dudas unas de esas cosas era ejercicio, sus pecho estaba perfectamente formado, me quedé unos segundos contemplándolo. Me acerqué a el una vez hacía el, aún sin besarlo. Hasta que hizo lo que esperaba. Se desesperó.

Me agarró de las caderas y nos volteó. Ahora tenía el perfecto cuerpo de Edward, sobre mi, y Dios, sentía que moría allí mismo. Abrí mis piernas y me sorprendió sentir la erección de Edward sobre mi. Ahí lo comprendí. Y simplemente me aceleré.

Mis manos corrieron hacía el zipper de su pantalón. Logrando desabrocharlo, el se bajó los pantalones y yo avergonzada cerré los ojos. Sus besos me estaban matando al mismo tiempo.

Se separó de mi y me miró fijamente en los ojos. Como si me estuviese preguntando con la mirada, no bastó ni una sola palabra para que yo lo lograra entender. Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían, y me podía imaginar lo rojas que estaban. Asentí lentamente. No era que Edward fuera un principiante en esto como yo, eso ya lo sabía.

Edward acomodó su cabeza en el hombro, recostándolo, mientras yo alzaba mi espalda y sus manos desabrochaban mi sujetador. No quise sentirme avergonzada, pero tampoco podía, por que el ardor en mis venas me estaba ganando la partida.

Edward empezó a tocar mis pechos como si fuesen las cosas mas delicadas, yo pensaba que iba a explotar, en un área tan desconocida para mi, era lo menos que esperaba.

Alcé mis espalda hacía arriba otra vez, parecía que en mi estomago estaban explotando fuegos artificiales, necesite sus besos otra vez, eran como un calmante, para después tener que necesitarlos más. Lo besé como si eso fuese lo último que podía hacer en la tierra. Sus manos volaban por mis piernas, acariciándolas, sobándolas, atrayéndoles hacía el calor de la fricción.

Entonces, entré en un punto donde no se me hacía suficiente, quería sentirlo todo, quería tenerlo a el dentro de mi, Edward rozó su mano sobre mis panties y yo sentía que era lo último que viviría.

"Hazlo, Edward." Le rogué.

"No quiero lastimarte" Alcanzó a completar, podía escuchar su respiración anormal, y su pecho pegado al mío, su corazón latiendo a la misma velocidad que el mío.

"No... tu sabes que no lo harás." Le sonreí.

Lo miré y pensé que en ese instante se iba a desmayar. Sus ojos se volvieron hacía tras, y pensé que caería ahí mismo. Y me espanté.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. El asintió tragando saliva. No pude evitar sonreírle otra vez. Me besó fugazmente y tomó mis panties y las quitó de mi cuerpo. Yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían de nuevo, tal como la sangre que corría por mis venas.

Sus besos bajaron desde mi boca hacía mi cuello, mis pechos, la carne me estaba carcomiendo la piel, para terminar en un camino vertical hacía mi estómago, que estaba por explotar.

Tomó mis caderas con sus manos y entró de pronto en mi. Y, Diablos, no sabía que dolería tan jodidamente tanto. Cerré los ojos por el fuerte golpe de dolor, e intenté respirar para que se pasara rápido.

"Lo siento." Me dijo en el oído, Edward estaba totalmente quieto, cosa que le agradecí. El dolor era mucho peor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

"Esta bien" Susurré. "Se está pasando." Espere un momento para asentirle con la cabeza en señal de que podía continuar.

Y, Dios, el dolor inicial valía la pena. Lo valía totalmente.

Edward empezó a moverse haciendo fricción con nuestros cuerpos, entrando y saliendo de mi, cada vez mas fuerte.

Cada vez que lo hacía mi cuerpo tenía una reacción que yo nunca hubiera esperado, susurros salían de mi boca de planearlo. Aun dolía un poco, pero el placer era totalmente inimaginable.

Edward de acercó a besarme mientras embestía cada vez mas fuerte, mis susurros pasaron a gritos. Y de pronto exploté, sentí que mis emociones y placeres inundaban mi cuerpo como un tsunami, mis dedos del pie y de las manos se separaran y abrí tanto los ojos que no podía con ellos, Edward se vino al mismo tiempo que yo. Al rededor de 10 segundos que no pude ni respirar, pero sin duda habían sido los mejores 10 segundos de mi vida entera.

Sobre el cuerpo de Edward había una delgada capa de sudor. Cayó sobre de mi cuando terminó. Y wow.

Respiré normalmente como no había podido la última hora. Y sonreí. Volteé a ver a Edward, acostado a un lado de mi, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese sufriendo. El recuerdo pasado me llegó.

"Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿en serio?" Le moví el hombro intentado que reaccionara. Y lo hizo. Levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Eres demasiado buena para lo que soy yo Bella, pero egoístamente no puedo dejar de amarte." Y me besó delicadamente. "Descansa Bella, yo estoy bien. No sabría por que no debería de estarlo."

Me abrazó, y ahí entre sus brazos, me quedé completamente dormida.

-

Me estiré tanto como pude sobre la amplía cama, el que me estaba muriendo de hambre, fue el primer pensamiento que tuve en la mañana siguiente. Para después darme cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación.

Las persianas estaban corridas, la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo estaba acomodada sobre mi casi perfectamente, había un desayuno completo en una mesa portable a un lado de la cama sin tocar. Pero por ningún lado estaba Edward.

Me paré con la sábana enrollada en mi cuerpo intentado encontrarlo. Pero no estaba, y comprendí que no lo iba a encontrar.

Fui al baño, a la pequeña sala que había en la suit, al balcón, hasta me asomé por el pasillo para ver si lo llegaba a alcanzar, pero no estaba.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué, para que no sorpresivamente me mandara al buzón. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Un golpe fuerte de dolor me pegó en el pecho. No me podía abandonar, quizás solo fue a comprar algo y yo lo esperaría aquí, quizás estaba sobre actuando y ya era una exagerada. Pero no podía evitar el echo de imaginármelo.

No hubiera podido pensar en otra noche tan mas perfecta, nuestra relación nunca fue la más normal, lo sabía desde que inició.

Fui a la cama con la sábana de vestido, y me tiré a la cama boca abajo. Quizás llegaría después.

No comí, el hambre se me quito de pronto. Me quedé ahí acostada por un par de horas, cuando comprendí que no iba a volver. Me levanté, me di un baño y empecé a cambiarme cuando la cerradura de la puerta sonó, y la puerta se abrió.

Pero no era Edward, por supuesto que no. Alice cabizbaja entró en la habitación.

"Lo siento Bella." Nunca la había visto tan apagada. Era como si sus pilas hubieran agotado. Cosa que nunca creí ver. "Edward tuvo que salir de viaje a Canadá."

La noticia me pegó de golpe. Y me dolió muchísimo.

"Juro que le insistí para que no se fuera, pero lo único que hizo fue colgarme el teléfono. No puedo entender como pudo dejarte en primer día de casados." Me miró avergonzada. Como si todo fuese su culpa.

"A-a-lice, no te preocupes, yo lo comprendo. Se que su trabajo es importante y que era algo fundamental en su vida, lo se ahora, y lo sabía antes de casarme con el."

"Pero no debió de haberte dejado, Bella. Tiene que saber cuales son sus prioridades ahora que esta casado. No puede seguir así."

Quería llorar tanto en ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente era encerrarme en el baño y llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Pero sabía que no podía mostrarme así con su hermana. Debía pretender que todo estaba bien.

Me alzó su mano y me dejó las llaves de mi coche en la mano.

"Yo tomaré un taxi. Lo siento de nuevo Bella."

No se me ocurrió decirle, '_Yo te llevo Alice' _por que sabía que las lagrimas se me saldrían en cualquier momento. Y le agradecí, cuando me abrazó y salió de la habitación rápido. Era obvio que no le gustaba dar ese tipo de noticias.

Tomé mis cosas de la habitación, dejé la comida intacta, me subí y a mi coche y conduje al único lugar donde pertenecía.

La casa que había comprado Edward seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi con el. Me bajé del carro, abrí y quizás la casa estaba tan vacía como estaba yo en esos momentos. Con sus pisos de madera, sin un solo mueble, me acosté en el suelo lentamente, la espalda de dolía un poco lo de anoche, y pensé en como había llegado a todo esto.

-

* * *

**Ok, lo admito. No tengo idea de como quedó el lemmon, para mi ni es lemmon, no lo sexD, mis disculpas por eso la verdad! Que les puedo decir? Mi primera vez no fue perfecta, en fin. ****Espero qe les guste, en serio, estoy hasta asustada xDDD **

**Que ps, se hace lo de Fanny lu?D:, espero que no, fueron muy compasivas conmigo!!! & con sus 57REVIWES!!!OMG! las amo u,u**

**Ahora, se que estan un poco, enojadas, tristes, molestas, furiosas, encabronadas, emp*tadas, ok no, espero qe no tanto, por que el capitulo pasado fue pura felicidad & ahora caer esto, pero se los JUROOOO que es totalmente necesario, ya se sabra la VERDAD!! como en unos dos capitulos, me perdonan por eso? yo se que siii *-***

**En fin, las dejo en paz:)! Ya casi termino mi servicio social, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay*o*, & tengo dos semanas de vacaciones!! **

**Dejen un review porfavooor n_n, LOVE YA!**

_Unintended  
_**Michelle.**


	19. Sunsets over my sunrises

**Disclaimer: **Twilight isn't mine, buddy.

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Decimonoveno Capítulo: **Sunsets over my Sunrises.

_"Nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla, a la que asistieron mi familia y la suya.  
Pensé en divulgar en la alta sociedad la noticia de que un notorio libertino había sido domesticado para el matrimonio.  
Hasta que estuvimos en el silencio de nuestra alcoba matrimonial no me di cuenta de que..._

_Oh, querido lector, le fallé a mi amada y pequeña esposa, cuando ella mas necesitó de mi."  
_De** 'El conde de Hellgate'.  
****Capítulo veintidós.**

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan...  
__demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen....  
demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren....  
demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran...  
pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.  
_**Henry Van Dike**

Me quedé dormida no se por cuanto tiempo en el piso de la casa. Cuando desperté, el cielo tenía un tono rojizo, no se si era el atardecer o el amanecer del día siguiente. Cosa que no me importó, había quedado demasiado exhausta por llorar tanto, que no me pareció extraño.

Revisé la pantalla de mi celular, eran las 6:48pm. Había pasado todo el día llorando y durmiendo aquí. Volteé a ver a mi alrededor, no había nada. E irónicamente así me sentía, vacía.

"Eres mía, mía, mía..." Escuchaba la voz de Edward dentro de mi cabeza, repitiéndome que era suya, cosa que solo me torturaba mas, fui suya y lo fui completamente, ¿es que estaba tan arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo, que hacerme el amor también era un error? La preguntaba constantemente me atormentaba.

Me levanté lentamente, con los músculos paralizados totalmente por la falta de movimiento, el cuello me dolía muchísimo, el piso de madera de la casa no era lo más cómodo para pasar toda la noche.

Caminé lo mas rápido hacía la puerta y salí casi corriendo, no podía recordar por que había venido a este lugar en primer lugar, quizás por que era una masoquista buscando su consuelo.

Conduje por la carretera sin fijarme un destino, no sabía si mi familia sabía que el se había ido, no había tomado ni siquiera conciencia, de que probablemente, se había ido para siempre. Uno no sabía, además, el mismo lo había dicho, se había arrepentido. Sabía que tenía que tenía que hacerme ver la realidad tal como era, y si pasaba, que es lo que le tenía que decir a toda la gente que conocía y quizás me preguntaría lo que pasó. Después de todo, nuestro matrimonio solo duró la noche de bodas. Era triste, pero era cierto.

Estacioné el Audi en la casa de mis padres, que aparentemente estaba vacía. Entré con mis antiguas llaves para encontrarme la casa muy diferente. Había empezado a remodelarla, o eso se parecía. En la sala estaba una enorme y lujosa pantalla plana que parecía abarcar la mitad de la pared. Habían cambiado los muebles, el refrigerador, toda la cocina para cambiarla por una mas moderna.

Había folletos de un crucero por el caribe en la mesa, y la cámara de fotos de mi papá. Se me ocurría una razón de donde estaban, por que estaba absolutamente segura, de que no era en la casa.

Saqué mi celular para ver 56 llamadas perdidas de mi mama, 48 de mi papá, y 23 de Alice. Pero nada de Edward, no estaba su nombre en ningún rincón de la pantalla. No había ningún mensaje, ni siquiera una sola llamada. Si me había abandonado, no tenía por que hablarme. Piensa en lo peor Bella, así no te defraudarás más.

Le llamé a mi mama primero, que me empezó a contar lo preocupada que estaba, que el crucero era el único en 6 meses y que empezaba hoy mismo. Lindo. Así no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Entre menos se involucraran mis padres, para mi era mucho mejor. Ellos no tenían que pasar por lo mismo que estaba pasando yo.

Tomé la cámara de papa, la prendí y vi la primera foto que apareció en la pantalla. Cosa que fue un gran error. Tuve que buscar un sillón, por que las piernas no respondían, caí de tan fuerte que fue el dolor en el pecho, incluso hasta se me nubló la vista.

La última foto que se tomó con la cámara, era cuando yo estaba subiendo al coche, mirando a Edward, mientras el me agarraba de la cintura, riéndose hermosamente. Con su perfecto perfil, con un pie en el coche y otro en suelo. Me dolió más recordar lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos, y lo completa que me sentiría unas horas después, para al final estar así. Eso era lo que me dolía más.

Seguí viendo las fotos, por que era masoquista, y por que lo necesitaba. Había fotos de Carlisle y Charlie cantando y bailando, había una foto de Rosalie como que estaba vomitando o eso parecía, donde después de veía a Emmett sonriendo. Jasper tocando la guitarra, había una muy cómica donde Alice tiraba el plato de comida y Emmett se veía atrás asustándola, noté que la cámara aun tenía manchas de salsa. Había montones de fotos hermosas, pero la que mas me extraño era una donde se veía en dedo de Emmett y a Edward sentado en la cocina de la sala, estaba pálido con los ojos cerrados. Para después pasar a otra donde Angela le tiraba el ramo a Emmett.

Metí la cámara a mi bolso, y salí de la casa de mis papas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería llegar a la casa de Edward. No quería que me vieran así, o quizás es que quería que ya no me vieran nunca. Pero era débil, y no podía.

Arranqué el auto lo más rápido que pude, no sabía que hacer. Me sentía totalmente pérdida. Podía ir a un parque, a alguna plaza, a un mall, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Iba llegando hacía la lujosa entrada de la privada donde vivía la familia de Edward cuando sonó el celular otra vez. Era Alice, de nuevo. No encontré sentido al responderle cuando estaba a menos de 5 minutos de su casa. Además, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Me estacioné y empecé a caminar hacía la casa. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Hacía un día soleado en Phoenix, como la mayoría del año. Entré a la casa, estaba la televisión prendida y se escuchaba la voz de Esme y Alice en la cocina.

"Mamá, le eh llamado como 30 veces. Entiéndelo, lo que hizo Edward es una de las peores cosas que pudo haber hecho. Si yo fuera la esposa, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado."

"Alice, tu no eres Edward para saber en que situación se encontraba, entiendo que lo que hizo es un acto horrible, y estoy de acuerdo de que debe de ordenar sus prioridades ahora que está casado. No intento justificarlo por que sea mi hijo, y no puedo entenderlo. Pero ya llegara, y como yo lo vea, le preguntaré."

"Yo creo que fue muy una razón mayor, amor. Todos vimos a Edward anoche, en los 3 años que lo conozco nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y Alice, creo que de no haberse ido, no sé, quizás algo malo pasaría con el trabajo." Se escuchó la voz de Jasper masticando algo.

"¡El trabajo es una cosa totalmente insignificante cuando estas en tu noche de bodas!" La voz de Alice subió de tono.

"Alice, pásame la mermelada por favor." Bueno, Rosalie también estaba allí.

Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones en las que yo no participaba, así que golpeé la puerta principal como señal de que acababa de llegar, no quería escuchar más de esa conversación. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

"Emmett, ¿¡Fuiste a ordeñar la vaca para traer la leche o qué!?" Salió Rosalie de la cocina casi corriendo. "¡Oh, Bella!"

De repente salió Alice de la puerta, seguida de Esme y Jasper.

"Hola" Me arrepentí de haber hablado. No había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que había hablado con Alice en la mañana. Mi voz sonaba desgarrada, casi un grito ahogado.

"Oh por Dios, Bella, ¿dónde has estado? Te ves muy mal." Se acercó Alice rápidamente a mi.

"No.. eh estado por allí. Tomaré una ducha si no te importa, estoy muy cansada." Me lleve la bolsa al hombro antes de sonreírles apáticamente a quienes estaban frente a mi, y subí a las escaleras, con suerte me ahogaba en la bañera.

Al día siguiente, me levanté de la cama de Edward, era la única cosa que me reconfortaba, su aroma.

Ninguno de los que estaban anoche en la casa fueron a verme en lo que terminó la noche. Y se los agradecí mucho. Carlisle abrió la puerta de la habitación pasada la media noche, se mantuvo allí al rededor de un minuto antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, no lo había notado, pero desde anteayer no había comido nada. La última comida que había tocado era un pequeño pedazo de pastel de la boda. No tenía hambre, sentía que si comía algo lo iba a vomitar, o no lo podría tragar, pero mi debilidad se estaba notando cuando mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y por poco caigo en el último escalón.

Esme estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un pedazo de pan con mantequilla en la boca, mirando sin parpadear un programa de concursos de la televisión. Yo aún tenía la pijama puesta.

"Hola Bella, buenos días."

"Buenos días Esme." Me senté a un lado de ella mostrando un interés inexistente en el programa que estaban dando.

"¿Quieres desayunar? Te estábamos esperando. Bueno, Alice te estaba esperando. Me dijo que te preguntara que si querrías salir de compras con ella. En un minuto llega."

"Hum.. Si, gracias. Eres muy amable Esme. Mis papás se fueron al caribe, y no tenía otro lugar al que podría ir." Le sonreí cuando tomaba un pan con mantequilla yo también. Ella se paró y empezó prender la estufa.

"Cariño, si quieres hablar sobre ello, sabes que toda esta familia siempre va a estar aquí para ti. No te preguntaremos nada, son cosas entre pareja, y eso lo comprendemos totalmente."

"Gracias Esme. No es por nada, pero creo que no estoy lista aún."

"Lose" Me sonrió de vuelta y empezó a cocinar.

Esme era rápida en la cocina, ella me hacía sentir tan bien. Con Esme era imposible extrañar a tu mamá, y lo entendía. Alice llegó cuando yo ya casi estaba por terminar, ya no me sentía tan ni me dolía la cabeza.

Supe que Alice moría por saber lo que estaba pasando, y agradecí que no me preguntara nada, por que ciertamente, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno chicas, me voy." Anunció Esme tomando su bolso y las llaves de su carro.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Alice alzando la ceja derecha.

"Voy a acompañar a Rosalie y a Emmett a la consulta para la nueva ecografía."

"¿La nueva qué?"

"Le van a hacer un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebe, Alice."

"Oh, por, dios. ¡Mamá, yo quiero ir!" Me volteó a ver a mi con los ojos saltones casi brincando. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba eso. "¿Podemos ir con ustedes?"

"Pues, claro que pueden. ¿Quieres ir, Bella?"

"Si" Asentí sencillamente. "Solo espérenme un poco. Iré a cambiarme."

Subí rápido las escaleras para tomar unos jeans gastados del armario de Edward, una polo y mis vans rotos. Regresé y Alice seguía dando vueltas de la emoción. Extrañamente, eso me ponía feliz. Un bebe en camino iba a mejorar mucho a esta familia.

"¡Vamos Bella!" Le sonreí de nuevo y nos subimos al carro de Esme.

"Ojala sea niña, no puedo esperar para comprarle todos esos vestiditos hermosos, rositas y de colores pasteles, y moños, y decorarle su habitación…"

"Deberías decirle a Rose primero Alice…"

"Mamá, Rosalie va a estar muy cansada por lo del parto, ya sabemos como son las mujeres con eso. Yo solo le estoy haciendo un favor." Sentí su tono de maldad adueñarse de su tono de voz.

"Oh, claro que lose. ¿Nunca te dije que duré 8 horas en labor de parto con Emmett? Fue horrible, bueno, lo fue antes de que naciera tu hermano. Ese momento fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, después nacieron Edward y tu y…"

"Mamá, ¿Cuánto duró el parto de Edward?" Se veía que Alice le encantaban los bebes, y mas si eran de otras personas. No podía imaginármela con un bebe propio, no todavía.

"Es algo cómico, creo que dure mas en llegar al hospital que tener a tu hermano, lo recuerdo perfecto por que ese fue el día de la final del partido de fútbol de Emmett"

"Típico de Edward." Se rió Alice antes de responder el teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿después de aquí vamos de compras?" Saltó emocionada. La energía de Alice no se había acabado, y creo que no se acabaría nunca.

"Alice, en serio me encantaría, pero creo que no estoy de humor para ir de compras, ¿sabes?" Le respondí cuando íbamos en el pasillo hacía la oficina del doctor, nos paramos en la puerta donde había un letrero que decía 'Obstetricia'. Esme tocó la puerta un par de veces, para que le abriera una enfermera. Nos dejó pasar, después de pedirnos nuestros nombres.

La sala era muy bonita, tenía flores y un decorado que se dividía en azul y rosa, en franjas de pintura sobre las paredes. En los sillones estaban Emmett y Rosalie comiendo de una caja que tenían en las manos. Se dejó de ver sospechoso cuando se vio el logo de Carl's Jr.

"Hey, que bueno que están aquí. ¿Quieren entrar a la apuesta, Alice, Bella?" Emmett se paró y nos guiñó el ojo. No me sorprendí de que Emmett hiciera una apuesta ne un momento tan importante.

Alice se fue con Emmett a discutir los términos de la apuesta, mientras Esme y yo íbamos a sentarnos con Rosalie. Se veía hermosa, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que tanto se le distinguía.

"Rose, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para saber el sexo del bebe? Ya estás en el séptimo mes." Le pregunté.

"Bueno, se supone que sería una sorpresa, algo típico, pero la verdad es que Emmett no se aguantó. No quise apostar con el, yo ya se lo que es." Nos dijo sospechosamente.

Emmett vino casi corriendo después de hablar con Alice.

"¿Qué, Bella? ¿Aceptas nuestra apuesta?"

"Hum… apuesto $20 a que será niña."

No estaba segura de que fuera niña, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió la mejor idea. Un plan perfecto para mantenerme ocupada estas dos semanas, y si apostaba con lo que Alice hacía, lo haría con más gusto.

"¡Eso es Bella! ¿Tu también te ves comprando vestiditos, cierto?"

"Hum… ajam." Le asentí y justo en ese momento llegó la enferma anunciándonos que podíamos pasar al consultorio.

Por la cara de Rosalie al entrar, algo me decía que iba a perder mi dinero.

Y era cierto, Alice lloró, Emmett casi rompe el escritorio del doctor de la emoción, pero el bebe de Rosalie era un niño. Esme empezó a llorar, de la emoción a diferencia de Alice, Rosalie solo asintió asegurándose de lo que ya sabía. Emmett nos invitó a comer a _nuestro_ dinero. Irónico.

"Oye Alice…" Le hablé cuando íbamos camino hacía el lugar.

"Mande" Me contestó secamente, seguía con los ojos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el vientre de Rosalie, como si estuviese enojada con el bebe por ser hombre.

"Alice, tu puedes tener hijas, no te enojes por ello."

"Yo tuve anemia Bella, y no puedo tener bebés por parto natural. Si algún día logro tener un bebe, va a ser un embarazo muy peligroso." Me dijo quitando la mirada del vientre de Rosalie, y volviéndose triste.

"Yo no sabia eso, Alice, lo siento."

"No lo sientas, puedo tener hijos, pero muy adelante. Y no te preocupes, que todavía estas tu. No me olvido de ti." Me miró con malicia y alzo la cejas formándose su típica mirada malvada.

"Bueno, sobre eso… am… es muy rápido para pensar en ello, ¿no lo crees?"

"No." Dijo simplemente, con una mirada radiante. Me encantaba Alice.

"Bueno… lo que te quería decir…. Quería saber si podrías ayudarme a decorar la casa de Edward y mía, está un poco desértica, y en realidad de lo agradecería mucho, y…"

"Oh, no digas más. Terminando de comer vamos a una tienda de muebles."

Llegamos al lugar y empezamos a pedir, la comida fue muy divertida, todo el tema de conversación fue el bebe de Rosalie, sus potenciales nombres, la ropa que iban a comprar, como arreglarían la habitación, incluso Esme habló de las mejores universidades del país. Cosa que hizo que Emmett casi se asfixiara con la comida. Estaba tan feliz, que Edward desapareció de mi mente en toda la comida, para volver a aparecer cuando estaba con Alice comprando los muebles para la sala.

Alice tenía un gusto hermoso, y Esme también, en una semana y media habíamos terminado 3 habitaciones, una para huéspedes, la otra era un estudio, y la recamara principal, los baños, la cocina y parte de la estancia. Solo faltaba terminar de pintar la sala y acomodar el pequeño sillón de la estancia y la mesita.

No podía creer lo útil que era remodelar tu casa para que tus pensamientos desaparecieran por un momento, era mas sencillo preguntarme de que color se vería bien la sala, que preguntarme si Edward alguna vez volvería.

Según yo, este día se cumplía el tiempo de dos semanas, pero uno nunca sabia, tal vez llegaba mañana o pasado mañana. No pensé en el, Alice no me había dicho nada sobre el, y aunque en el pasado hubiera sido perfecto, ahora rogaba por una señal de vida de el.

Mi casa se veía hermosa. No era por exagerar, pero no habría podido desear una hogar tan mas perfecto, salí del baño para empezar a regar las flores que esa mañana había plantado en el jardín de enfrente. Las últimas semanas me las pase en esa casa sola que en la casa de Edward, aunque no era mucha diferencia, Alice y Esme me acompañaron todo el tiempo, sintiéndome querida, y haciéndome reír todo el tiempo.

Regué las plantas y cerré la puerta con seguro. Dejaría que la pintura de la puerta de atrás se secara, y volvería mañana. Conduje hacía la casa de Edward, iba a darme un baño y me iría a acostar, podía vivir en esa casa, pero me sentía demasiado sola.

Al parecer no había nadie en la casa, iba a subir las escaleras cuando escuché voces en la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba el piano de Edward. Caminé hacía allá para escuchar el final de una conversación, que si me hubieran preparado mil años para afrontarlo, mil años mas necesitaría.

"Entonces, Daniel, repítemelo una vez más, si no me opero… ¿cuánto es lo máximo que me queda de vida?"

"Tres o cuatro meses a lo mucho, Edward."

* * *

**¡OH-POR-DIOS!  
****78 Reviews!!!! En serio!!!? WOW!!! SON MARAVILLOSAS!!! ****  
**

**No tengo palabras en serio. No las quiero embromar mucho, por que se que algunas deben de estar en shock por como terminó el capítulo la mayoria ya lo sabía desde hacer tiempo, bueno solo quería agradecerles por tantos reviews en el capítulo pasado! Mi primer plan era poner esta parte hasta el capitulo siguiente, pero como recivi tantos reviews, sería una malagradecida si lo hubiera hecho así. **

**Entonces, ¿les gusto? ¿no? ¡Diganme que opinian! ME MUERO POR SABERLO!! & la mejor manera es un review... Como ahora si todas saben la verdad, acepto insultos y reclamos, todo es bienvenido xD Me lo merezco.**

_The best chap so far_  
**Michelle**


	20. Realidad

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo, no es mío. Edward si lml

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Veintavo Capítulo: **Realidad.

_Amar es dar a alguien el poder para destruirte, y confiar en que no lo hará._**  
****Anónimo.**

Mi acto reflejo fue dar media vuelta.

Di dos pasos hacía enfrente, queriendo llegar hacía la puerta. Queriendo regresar el tiempo para nunca haber entrado por ella. Y nunca haber escuchado el final de esa conversación. No podía asimilar sus palabras, aún no entraban en mi cerebro. Solo tenía una idea de que era algo malo, y todo el concepto entero se resumía a su muerte. No entendía por que, solo quería tirarme al piso, quizás llorar, por no pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería si quiera verle, no quería...

"¡Bella!" Se abrió la puerta principal, entrando toda la familia. Llevaban bolsas de la tienda de ropa en sus manos, menos Rosalie, que ultimadamente no la había visto tan bien, se veía reluciente.

"Hemos estado comprando ropa del bebe de Rose." Alice me enseñó las bolsas. Claramente, no se había fijado que yo apenas podía respirar. Mantenía mi mano en mi pecho, aguantándome cualquier lagrima. No era el momento.

"No sabíamos que vendrías corazón, hubiéramos ido a tu... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Edward, tu también llegaste!"

Esme corrió hacía su hijo, que tenía la cara de espanto, con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Todos voltearon a verlo levantando la cabeza con sorpresa. Alice corrió gritándole mas amenazas que un asesino, Esme y Carlisle caminaron lentamente hacía el para abrazarlo, mientras Rose y Emmett los seguían detrás. Jasper estaba a punto de seguir el mismo camino, cuando yo caí de rodillas al suelo. Y después, no supe nada más.

Estaba acostada, en lo que podía jurar que era la cama de Edward. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ella, a su olor... que no tenía duda. Y lo entendía, seguramente Edward sabía que había escuchado su conversación, aunque solamente las dos últimas frases eran necesarias.

No quería abrir los ojos. En algún modo, era mi manera de retroceder el momento en el que debía de enfrentar la realidad. No quería enfrentarme a Edward, no quería que me dijera nada, o mentiras tal vez. Por que sabía que no existía motivo por el que tenía que morir, no ya, no _ahora_.

"No esperaba que escucharas eso, Bella. No tienes idea de como lo siento." Se escucho _su_ voz apaga, como sino tuviera ganas de nada.

Seguía sin querer abrir los ojos, aún así sus palabras me pegaron bastante duro, sin quererlo varias lagrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Así que tuve que forzarme a abrir los ojos, no tenía salida, lamentablemente.

Y lo vi, estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con sus piernas abiertas, tenía sus brazos recargados en cada pierna, mientras se sobaba su puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Cabizbajo, se llevó una mano a su cabello para despeinarlo de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco lo esperaba." Le hablé, mi voz fallándome en la última parte de la oración, quebrándose por completo.

Se llevó sus dos manos a su cara y la frotó con cansancio.

"Creo que te mereces la verdad, lo siento por mentirte primeramente... no esperaba que lo descubrieras... yo.."

"¿Tu qué, Edward?" Me quite la sábana del cuerpo y me senté. El se levantó y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama, a medio metro de mi. "¿Lamentas que lo descubriera? ¿En serio? ¿Cual era tu plan de que yo lo descubriera? ¿¡Cuándo todo mundo me diera el pésame en tu funeral!" Y mis lagrimas, y mas lagrimas traicionándome.

"No, yo..."

"¿si?"

"Quiero contarte todo lo que sucedió, Bella. Sé que hice una de las peores cosas del mundo. Y estas dos semanas que eh estado fuera me eh dado cuenta de dos cosas, pero antes de decírtelas, quisiera contarte la historia.

"Te escucho."

"Trabajaba en Londres en el verano. Se podría decir que esa ciudad llena de pasado y misterio, es uno de mis placeres. Llevaba seis meses que no veía a mi familia. Bien te han dicho que desde chico fui algo solitario, no me gustaba mucho hacer conexiones con la gente, aparte de mi familia, sabia que tarde o temprano, uno salía herido. Lo había visto tantas veces, y lo había leído millones. No era una persona que se arriesgara, y menos si no tenía algo seguro."

Me siguió mirando directamente, con el mismo dolor en sus ojos. Ahora no podía mostrarse arrogante como el principio, ya de nada le funcionaba su máscara.

"Recordaba que un amigo de padre vivía en Bristol, una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra, muy tranquila y muy pacífica. Me encantaba. A sí que un día fui a visitarlo, queriendo descansar un poco de Londres. Daniel es doctor y desde que yo estaba pequeño, recuerdo que amaba su trabajo, y siempre que lo veíamos el empezaba a hacer consultas aunque estuviésemos perfectos, era como una pequeña tradición, si, lo sé, éramos niños algo extraños. Recuerdo que a Alice le encantaba decir que iba a ser mamá."

"Así que fui a verlo, y para recordar buenos tiempos, me consultó. Yo no había notado, o mas bien, no le había puesto mucha atención a mis síntomas. Ese mismo día me dijo que tenía insuficiencia cardiaca. Recuerdo que no me dijo que tan grave era, me mandó a hacer estudios inmediatamente.

Descansé en Bristol dos días mas después de ir a ver a Daniel. Mi salud era lo último que me preocupaba entonces. Había escuchado que podías vivir años la Insuficiencia cardiaca, no le daba mucha importancia. Me imagine que solo tomaría varias pastillas al día, y eso detendría mis malestares. Tu nunca los notaste, espero, había noches en las que no podía respirar, no puedo correr, la fatiga me quitaba horas de trabajo, tenía muchos mareos, y actualmente los tengo. Pero como te digo, nunca les tomé importancia. Hasta que me dijeron que mi enfermedad no era tratable."

Varios especialistas me dijeron que mi única salida era un transplante de corazón. No podía tratarlo, podía tomar farmacéuticos para calmarme. Pero mi corazón ya no funcionaba como debía.

Me enojé con el mundo Bella. Prácticamente, enfurecí. Hasta la gente que noto mi cambio, decía que me había vuelto en una persona mucho mas fría y solitaria. Daniel me anotó en las principales listas para recibir transplantes, pero yo le dije no me interesaba. Que si ya me había llegado la hora, con gusto me iría, y enojado como estaba, le juré que no había nada que me retenía en este mundo.

Terminando el verano, tenía que regresar a América con mi familia, había pensado mucho en ellos en todo ese lapso de negación en el que me enfrentaba en Londres. Ciertamente, había un punto de mi que ya no quería volver, es totalmente cierto que uno nunca olvida a su familia. Y cuando llegue, cada uno de ellos noto mi cambio. Estaban asustados, había estado demasiado ocupado odiando la vida para preocuparme por sus sentimientos. Por que yo ya no quería ningún vínculo con nadie, y si ellos dejaban de quererme, me olvidaban... quizás todo lo haría mucho mas fácil. Pero, claramente no fue así.

Tomé la empresa que mi padre acababa de comprar, y en la que el tuyo trabajaba unos días después de llegar a Phoenix. Y bueno, el día anterior a conocerte, comprendí de que mi familia no tenía la culpa, que no había por que hacerlos sentir así, fue cuando se me ocurrió, la en ese entonces excelente idea, de casarme para darles el último gusto.

El día siguiente te conocí y Bella, siento que nunca terminaré de pedirte perdón por como te traté, pero ahora te pido que me comprendas un poco, estaba enojado con la vida, y creía que si no podía seguir con ella, el resto iba a vivirla como si nada valiera para mi, y en serio me arrepiento de ello. Juro que nunca fue mi intención involucrarte en esto. Quizás, estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Y si eso envolvía chantajearte con tu papa, lo haría. Por que sabía que para cuando consiguiera una novia, y me casara, seguro ya no me quedaría mucho. Y lo repito, fue un arranque de dolor y enojo.

Pero no me arrepentí cuando les conté la noticia a todos. Juro que Alice dio una docena de vueltas por toda la casa cantando, Esme lloró y por un momento en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que yo los había hecho feliz, y quería seguir haciéndolo, en especial por que sabia que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos.

Pero no sabía lo que te estaba haciendo a ti, por que en aquel tiempo, solo eras mi instrumento, y lo iba a utilizar bien.

Pero como debía ser, y yo no me había dado cuenta de que así sería, las cosas no salieron como yo pensé. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ciertamente, por que me enamoré de ti. Muchas veces te dije que no me quisieras, que yo no te podía dar lo que necesitaras. Y claramente, yo tampoco me escuché a mi mismo, pasaba noches encontrándole todo lo malo a esto, quizás, todo lo que te haría sufrir a ti... cuando todo pasara. Pero también sabía que no tenía marcha atrás. No podía cancelar la boda, para dejarte de ir, aún así fuera lo más egoísta de mi parte, por que no _podía_, y por que no _quería_.

No tenía a nadie para poder decirle, mas que a Daniel. Y el no paraba de decirme que me operara, que todo tenía solución, que no le podía hacer esto a mis padres que tanto me amaban. Y todavía podía tener una larga vida. Con mi esposa, y con una familia... C-claro que eso no se podría."

Tragó saliva en todo el discurso que dio, ya no tenía tanto dolor en sus ojos, era mas vergüenza. Levantó la cabeza y continuó.

"El día de nuestra boda, Bella, podría jurarlo, ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida. Tuve unos mareos y fatiga, pero espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta, menos tu. Y la noche de bodas... fue perfecta. Y también te debo una explicación por haberte dejado. No tengo ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena para compensarte el abandono. Pero después, mi corazón no lo soporto muy bien, y no pude respirar, lo ignore al principio, pero cuando la fatiga se volvió mas fuerte. Y me asusté. No quería que el siguiente día te encontraras con un cadáver a tu lado. Eso sería peor que no... encontrarse con nadie. Así que viajé a Londres para encontrarme con Daniel en Bristol y con los cardiólogos.

Me dijeron, como me lo esperaba, que mi corazón se volvía cada vez mas débil, mas frágil, y que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más. Como lo escuchaste, si no me opero, me quedan de 3 a 4 meses de vida, aproximadamente.

Daniel me dijo que por la urgencia de mi operación y por mi edad, mi nombre estaba en los primeros lugares de las listas para donaciones.

Pero, me pongo a pensar. ¿Es esto lo que quiero para mi familia? ¿Que estén detrás de mi, por que soy un moribundo en espera de una donación? ¿En serio quiero que mis últimos días de vida sean viendo a mi familia preocupada y llorando por mi?

Sal, Bella. Míralos comprándole ropa a mi sobrino. Desbordan felicidad. ¿Quién soy yo para romperles esa alegría en estos momentos tan hermosos?

¿Crees que Emmett y Rosalie deberían de estarse preocupando por mi vida cuando tienen un bebe en camino? Ellos deben fijarse en nombres de bebes, como lo están haciendo ahora, y no de medicinas.

Puedes juzgarme Bella. Esta bien. Se que me lo merezco, pero en lo que va de mi vida, no había visto a mi familia tan feliz. Y creo que yo no tengo ningún derecho para quitárselo."

"Edward, no se que decir... Yo tenía una idea de que lo que estabas sufriendo, pero no me imagine esto... Edward, yo..." Simplemente no me salían las palabras de la boca. Se atropellaban mutuamente mientras intentaban salir sonando aun mas estúpidas. ¿Qué se decía en este tipo de situaciones?

"No tienes nada de que decir, y ahora me siento más culpable por que te enteraste, no quieres vivir ello. Y supongo que no pensé en el día en el que esto pasaría. Mi plan no tenía un fin decidido, cosa que lo hace más egoísta, ódiame Bella. Tienes todo el derecho, por que no pensé en ti, pero antes piensa, que todo eso fue antes de conocerte."

"Edward...¿entonces no te operarás?" Pregunté con la garganta seca.

"No Bella, no lo haré." Bajó la mirada.

"Pero yo te amo. ¿Qué eso no es una razón suficiente para seguir viviendo? Y Edward, tu me amas. Dijiste que antes no tenías un motivo para seguir vivo. Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes."

"Lo siento Bella. Pero yo no me puedo permitir que tu vivas por esto, ahora no podría decirles la verdad, cada vez que lo pienso, y cada vez duele mas."

Justo iba a empezar a hablar cuando Alice entró disparada en la habitación.

"¡Por fin despertaste!" Se acercó a mi, gracias a Dios ya se me habían secado las lagrimas del discurso de Edward, pero venían otras. "Lo siento por entrar, es que escuché voces y me emocioné. Edward, el tio Daniel dice que ya se va y quiere hablar contigo para despedirse antes de tomar el avión, que si por favor lo llevas al aeropuerto."

"Claro, ahora bajo." Asintió con la voz grave.

"Te espero abajo a ti también, Bella. ¡Tienes que ver la ropa que acabamos de comprar para el bebe de Rose!"

"Bajaré con Edward, Alice. Déjame ponerme los zapatos." Le aseguré.

"Esta conversación no ha terminado Edward."

"Si, Bella. Ya terminó."

Dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, mientras ya sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¡Espera! Me dijiste que en estas dos semanas habías descubierto dos cosas."

"Si, la primera ya te la dije. No solo sabía que te amaba, si no que me había enamorado de ti." Movió su mano hacía la perilla de la puerta.

"¿La segunda?"

"Esa... te la tendré que decir mañana. Son muchas cosas por hoy, ¿no crees?"

"Bastantes." Llegue con el en la puerta. Me abrazó y me empezó a besar.

"No tienes idea de como le agradezco a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, pero tampoco tienes idea de como me maldigo por la situación"

Edward, no moriría. Claro que no, por que si el tenía planes. ¿Por que yo no? Sonreí hacía mis adentros cuando salimos de la habitación abrazados.

* * *

**Ok, fue un capítulo relativamente corto. Pero como ustedes me acusaron de que me tardaba mucho y ps dije, lo hare lo mas rápido posible:O Y con tantas amenazas de suicidios de todos las maneras posibles, me apuré xD. Hay, espero que les haya gustado en serio. No puedo decir mucho por que estoy muy apurada. También quería que este capítulo solo se centrara en lo que le había pasado a Edward, y que el lo dijera. No quería hacerlo muy extenso poniendole cosas demás. Lo quería asi como era & ya:D**

**Graaaaaaaaaacias de nuevo por los 78 reviews, igual que la vez pasada*w* Ya saben, me merezco algo por no tardan otro mes y medio en acualizar, sus revieeews! Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo xD**

_Thank ya_**  
Michelle**


	21. Desesperación e Iluminación

Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo, no es mío. Edward si lml **

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**Capítulo veintiuno: **Desesperación e Iluminación.

**El corazón quiere lo que justamente lo que no puede. No preguntes por más.  
**Anónimo.

"¿Lo sentiste?" Me preguntó Rosalie emocionada. "Espera, espera..." Me movió la mano de nuevo. A estas alturas ya le había toqueteado toda la panza.

"Rose, en serio, no eh sentido nada." Me había cansado de estar en la misma posición por 15 minutos. Me tenía la mano espirada desde su sillón al mío, que era más de metro y medio.

"¡Es que llegaste tarde!" Me tiró la mano y siguió comiendo su guacamole. Últimamente estaba demasiado... emocional. A mi no me molestaba, para nada, me parecía incluso tierno. Y Emmett... bueno, no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Me levanté del sillón en los comerciales, y fui hacía la cocina. Allí, evitando a Rose tal vez, estaba Emmett viendo la repetición de otro partido de fútbol. Cosa que era más que escalofriante, se sabía hasta los diálogos de los comentaristas.

"¡Alice! ¡Hermana, podrías darme mas totopos?" Me dijo sin mirarme, dándome el plato vacío.

"Emmett, soy Bella." Le dije tomándole el plato.

"Si, bueno. ¿Eres mi hermana igual, no? Alice, Bella, Rosie." Seguía sin mirarme. "Todas tienen cinco letras."

Suspiré. Emmett y el fútbol eran una relación con lazos demasiado fuertes, lo que me recordaba... Sacudí mi cabeza. No debía de pensar en eso.

Le serví más totopos mexicanos a Emmett y se lo di, tenía tiempo con la mano alzada sin quitar la vista de la televisión. ¿Comenté que era una repetición? Volví a suspirar, tomé mi soda y regresé a la sala.

Había llegado de la universidad. Que estaba pensando el tomarme un año sabático, tenía suficientes problemas, para sumarle toda la presión de la escuela. Mañana podría empezar el tramite, era una esposa ahora.

Y Edward se había ido, a trabajar, claro.

"Puedes dejarle la empresa a alguien más. ¡Es mucha presión! ¿Que tal Carlisle? ¡No es tan viejo! Cuando me dijo que tenía un hijo, pensé que era un bebe." Dije resignada, mientras se ponía su corbata.

"Bella, ¿qué pensaran si les digo que dejaré la empresa?" Me miró alzando la ceja.

"¿Qué quieres pasar tiempo con tu esposa?" Le dije, era lo mas obvio del mundo. "No todos tienen esa obsesión por el trabajo que tienes tu, ¿sabias? Existe gente en el mundo que _esperan_ por vacaciones. ¡Tu eres tu propio dueño! Puedes tenerlas cuando tu quieras." Me empecé a vestir con mi bata.

"Eres demasiado terca." Empezó a peinarse un poco en el espejo, cosa que era un caso perdido.

"Me siento extraña. Tu yendo a trabajar mientras yo te ayudo a acomodar tu corbata. Estamos viviendo en nuestra casa. Como típicos recién casados. ¿No es... extraño?"

"Si bueno, en el típico sueño americano, el esposo no se esta muriendo." ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que sacarlo al tema? Mejor decidí ignorarlo. Salté de la cama, encerrándome en el baño, quizás con un portazo poco mas fuerte de lo habitual. No ganaba nada siendo dramática, pero no me importaba.

Me senté en el filo de la tina, se quería ir a bañar, que se fuera.

"¡Bella! Por favor, lo siento en serio. Bueno... voy a llegar tarde."

"¡TU ERES EL JEFE!" Le grité como niña caprichosa, pude escuchar la carcajada de Edward a través de la puerta.

Escuché como Edward salía de la habitación, y esperé a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Entonces corrí fuera del baño para poder verlo mientras se iba.

Miré discretamente entre las cortinas cafés, pero me atrapó, dentro de su coche, levantó la mirada hacía la ventana, y me sacó la lengua.

¿Y yo era la infantil?

"¿Y cómo va la universidad Bella?" Me preguntó Jasper casualmente.

"Creo que... solo es una presión que no necesito. Se que le prometí a mis papas terminarla sin lapsos, pero estoy pensando en tomarme un merecido año sabático, siempre fui buena en la escuela, no era la mejor, pero nunca tuvieron quejas. Así que, terminaré solo un año más de lo planeado." Dije alzando los hombros, mientras me sentaba con el refresco.

"A mi nunca me gustó la escuela." Dijo Alice. "De hecho, cuando estaba en el último año de pre..."

"¡Alice! ¡Ya empezó la película!" Rosalie le gritó, Alice solo arqueó los ojos, y se acomodó en el sillón más grande con Jasper.

_...Regla número 23: Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas.*_

Tallahesse estaba a punto de tomar su twinkie en la película, cuando el auto de Edward se escuchó en la entrada de la casa.

"...Y si Lauren, encarga eso también. No lo sé, ya lo veré yo mañana. Como sea, ya no me llames a este celular, dejas los mensajes en mi escritorio y... ¡pues arréglatelas! Es tu trabajo..." Edward se despegó el celular de la oreja, y se espero a que la vos se callara, pero no lo hizo, a si que mejor colgó.

Cuando levantó la vista, todos en la sala lo veíamos sin pestañear, en excepción de Rosalie, que estaba llorando por que tallahesse por fin había encontrado sus twinkies. La primera en hablar fue Alice, qué sorpresa.

"¡Ya te dije que esa secretaria no me gusta!" Me dio risa en tono de voz que empleó.

"Bueno, no te tiene por que gustar.. No trabaja contigo." Edward replicó sin poner mucha atención. "En fin, Bella... ¿podri...?"

"¡Bella!" Me exclamó Alice chillando. "¡Dile algo!"

"Ammm, mas o menos, ¿qué quieres que le diga?" La volteé a mirar confusa. "Es su secretaria, no encuentro moti..." Alice interrumpió otra vez.

"¡Es que no lo entiendes! Una ves que entras en el mundo del sexo..."

"¡OH POR DIOS, ALICE!" Exclamé yo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Rosalie volteó a poner atención en la conversación, los créditos estaban corriendo en la pantalla, Jasper estaba callado, no se si aguantándose la risa. Hasta Emmett salió la cocina.

Mientras yo me ponía roja, vi como Emmett le decía a Jasper que si que pasaba.

"Mira, Alice... no se si entiendas la palabra, _incómodo_, pero... bueno, para dejarte claro, yo no era virgen. A si que no sabes como te agradecería que no volverías a hablar del '_Mundo del sexo'_, otra vez." Oh, por Dios, en serio quería morir. "Bueno, ¿nos vamos Bella?"

"¡Por favor!" Tomé mi mochila, me puse los zapatos y casi corrí fuera de la sala. Antes de salir, Alice me gesticuló un '_Dile que la corra_.'

Y, exitosamente, salí de la casa.

"No deberías de hacerle caso a Alice. Ya la conoces, es un poco excéntrica y entrometida." Me dijo cuando íbamos hacía nuestra casa.

"Ah, empiezo a acostumbrarme." Le dije, empecé a pensar en decirle sobre la universidad.

"Pero si quieres que la corra, lo hago, no me importa." Le sonreí ante el gesto.

"Oh, no. No entiendo por que es necesario." Edward avanzó hacía el semáforo. "Edward... estoy pensando en dejar la universidad." Y de pronto, frenó de golpe, hasta el chillido de las llantas se escuchó.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es tu futuro." Iba a empezar a hablar cuando el levantó el dedo índice diciéndome que lo dejara terminar de hablar. "¿Por que tendrías que dejarla? No tienes que trabajar, yo te doy todo. Aparte de que tus padres estarían muy decepcionados, yo también. Es tu carrera lo que..."

"Edward, por favor. Creo que tengo otras cosas más importantes de las me tengo que preocupar, antes de exámenes y proyectos finales. Y, por último, no la pienso dejar para siempre, solo será este ciclo, y empezaré el mismo semestre el año que viene."

"¿Cosas más importantes?" Me preguntó suspicaz.

"Sí, Edward. Hablaba de ti, y... no me mires así, por que... ¡no te tengo lástima! Lo haré por que te quiero, y quiero estar contigo en todo." Terminé, estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestra casa.

"Bueno, como quieras, Bella. Es tu decisión." Nos bajamos del carro, pero antes me detuvo, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. "Pero solo te diré una cosa, si dejas la universidad justo después de casarte, bueno, la gente va a creer que estás embarazada."

"¡Pero yo no estoy embarazada!" Le chillé.

"Ya se que no lo estás, Bella. Bueno, ese exactamente es el punto, _yo_ lo sé, los demás no." Y entró a la casa sonriendo.

Me quedé en shock. Wow, Edward sabía jugar sus cartas bien. Pero no le tenía miedo a lo que la gente decía de mi, no encontraba nada que me detuviera para dejar la universidad, ni mensajes de Jessica Stanley diciéndome lo feliz que esta por mi _embarazo_.

Era de noche, no se me había podido sacar de la cabeza la pequeña trampa de Edward para que dejara la universidad, como si un simple chisme fuese a detenerme, hace muchos años que me había dejado de importar lo que otras gentes dijesen de mi, y en especial Jessica Stanley y su mamá.

Edward había estado varias horas mirando unos papeles solo en la habitación, no hacía nada. Solo se quedaba mirándolos como si mientras mas tiempo los mirase, algo mágico saldría de ellos.

No le tomé mucha importancia y seguí abajo buscando mis papeles y convenciendo a mis padres de dejar la universidad. Me gritaron por una media hora probablemente, pero se medio tranquilizaron cuando les dije que solo era un año. Incluso los gritos se empezaron a bajar de tono, así que decidí que había ganado esta y me despedí.

Iba a empezar a hacer la cena, y fui a tirar la basura. Empezaba a recordar la segunda cosa que Edward me prometió decirme, había sido muy listo en tenerlo escondido, la última vez que habíamos hablado de eso, era hacía mas de una semana.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, Edward era demasiado listo para distraerme. Si no era con un beso, era con algo _más_. Me sonrojé hacía los recuerdos que venían a mi mente. Borré la sonrisa instantánea de mi rostro. Saliendo de la casa con la bolsa de basura en mis manos. Me sentía como toda ama de casa. Aunque solo tuviera 20 y mi matrimonio no era el mas convencional. Volteé hacía la

No iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

-  
**3 semanas después**  
-

Estaba desesperada. No me había esperado que esto fuera tan difícil. Pensé que sería pan comido, nuestro amor lo iba a hacer todo mas fácil, pero incluso pensé que eso lo hizo mas difícil. Edward se sentía mas culpable con el tiempo.

Incluso yo estaba enferma. Había dejado la universidad hace dos semanas, y por lo que pensé que sería mucho mejor, la aparente no-presión me estaba matando. Y no podía dormir, ni pensar, ni comer bien, sabiendo que Edward se estaba muriendo.

¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo? Lo había tratado todo. Le había rogado que no me dejara. Y me seguía insistiendo que ya había tomado una desición, y mis llanos solo le hacía mas difícil todo. Incluso le había amenazado con decirle yo misma a su familia por lo que el estaba pasando, su mirada fue suficiente para ni volverlo a mencionar jamás.

Nunca había pensado en desistir, nunca me iba a cansar de rogarle, que se operara, se sometiera al tratamiento, y así vivir juntos mucho tiempo más. Ambos sabíamos que iba a ser duro para la familia aceptarlo, el mucho más que yo, pero para mi ver, era la única manera de hacer esto fácil, el, obviamente, no pensaba igual que yo.

Edward me dijo que me encontrara en la casa ya de noche, que se iba a tardar por que iba a encontrarse con Daniel. Le insistí en acompañarlo, pero me dijo que iba a ser mejor si iba solo. Me sentí un poco triste al que me excluyera de eso de esa manera, así que solo le sonreí al dejarlo solo en la cama.

Me metí a bañar, planeaba durar bastante tiempo. Lo suficiente para que Edward se bañara en el otro cuarto, se cambiara y se fuera a trabajar. Aun estaba sentida por lo de la cita de Daniel.

Escuché que hablaba por teléfono con Alice, no entendí muy sobre que hablaban, así que seguí relajándome. Ayer había sido genial, tan solo recordar cada palabra que Edward me había dicho, cada beso o cada caricia, me hacía pensar que era totalmente imposible amarlo más.

"Bueno, Bella... amor, nos vemos en la noche, ¿esta bien?" Hizo una pausa, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le iba a contestar. "Si, entiendo que no me quieras hablar. Nos vemos en la noche."

Me salí rápido de la bañera poniendo la bata con una velocidad envidiable, escuché como musitaba un 'Ah estado un poco sentimental últimamente'. ¡Ja!

Dejé la toalla en el pequeño tocador junto al lavamanos y entré a la tina de nuevo. Yo no estaba sentimental. Es solo que era mi periodo, y nada más. ¿Periodo? No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Justo se me había atrasado... un mes.

Salté de la bañera asustada, tome mi celular, no, no podía marcarle a nadie, me temblaban las manos. La razón mas lógica era por mi enfermedad por el estrés, justo me había pasado en varías ocasiones. Pero, de vuelta a esa enfermedad... no era ningún resfriado, incluso eran todos los síntomas del... no, no. Era imposible.

Salí corriendo del baño y me entretuve cantando una canción para no pensar en ello mientras me cambiaba, parecía que estaba en un maratón de las olimpiadas. Tenía el cabello todavía escurriendo cuando salté a mi auto para ir a la farmacia. No podía creer lo que iba a comprar. Esto no me estaba pasando a mi.

Entré a la farmacia para irme directo a la sección de bebidas, me moría de sed. Después, caminé lentamente hacía la sección prohibida. Las miré todas, las cajas eran de diferentes colores y tamaños, no supe cual escoger, así que las tomé todas.

El encargado me miró levantando una ceja, ¿cuándo un cliente compra 7 pruebas de embarazo y un Gatorade sabor a ponche de frutas? No le tomé mucha importancia, parecía que esa farmacia era el mismo infierno. Le sonreí cuando termino de cobrarme y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí.

No podía ir a mi casa, estaba sola, y un resultado como este no lo podía cargar sola. Sola. Así que... ¿ir a casa de sus padres? Allí estaban Rosalie y Alice. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper trabajaban. No podía encontrar dos personas en el mundo que necesitara más. ¿Mis papas? No, gracias. No necesitaba amenazas de muerte. ¿Y Edward? Bueno, no había que alarmarlo sin estar totalmente seguro.

Así que manejé como nunca, en menos de 10 minutos estaba en la casa de los Cullens. Me metí la bolsa de la farmacia a mi mochila y me metí a la casa. Estaba la puerta abierta. Pero parecía que la casa estaba totalmente sola.

Casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo cuando empecé a caminar y mi celular empezó a sonar. Genial, Emmett le había cambiado el ringtone y ahora sonaba con un rap de los 90's. Y, era Edward.

Bueno, esto no se podía poner peor así que contesté.

"Am... ¿bueno?" Pausa. _"_Eh, no... ya no estoy enojada. No me parece perfecto que vayas tu solo, en realidad iba a visitar a... mis papas todo el día, así que no importa que tan tarde llegues. Edward, lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Estoy en la mitad de algo." Pausa "Si, yo también te amo. Adiós."

"¡Alice! ¡Rose!" Y nadie me contestó.

Me asomé a la cocina, y en la sala. Allí estaba Rosalie dormida en un sillón abrazando a su pequeña barriga como si nada en el mundo le importara más, incluso me sorprendió su rostro de amor, y aún así estaba dormida. Di dos pasos atrás. Había una posibilidad que yo estuviera así dentro de 5 meses.

Me sacudí con la cabeza ante la idea, no debía de pensar en ello todavía.

Me senté en el sillón aun lado de ella, y me le quedé viendo, aun así no quería pensar en ello, no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

"¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Los encontré! Ah, ¡hola Bella!" Alice entró por la puerta con una bolsa de una heladería en la mano.

"Hola Alice. ¿Otro antojo?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"Si" Se le obscureció la mirada. "Ya van tres esta mañana y solo son las 9:26. Ya entiendo a Emmett."

Me reí ante su comentario, no sabía si por lo dulce, o por que me estaba muriendo de nervios y cada cosa que decía me hacía reír como estúpida.

"Espérame tantito, lo dejaré en la cocina." Me volví a reír, si, eran por los nervios.

Alice regresó sin bolsas en las manos pero con dos conos de helado.

"Rose sabe compartir." Me susurró. "Nada más no le digas." Y me volví a reír.

"Oye, Alice. ¿Podrías acompañarme arriba? Tengo algo que decirte." Me mordí el labio y miré hacía el suelo.

Alice se me quedó mirando sospechosamente. Pero solo sonrió y empezó a danzar hacía la escalera. Sabía que no lo podía tomar mal si, el resultado era si... no, no pienses en nada hasta ver los resultados.

"Y...¿qué pasó?" Me dijo saltando en la cama de Edward. Estaba casi vacía ya que se había llevado todas sus cosas a nuestra casa. Estaba comiendo su helado sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Am, bueno... básicamente, la cosa es que..." Alice alzó las cejas. "Bueno, creo que..."

"¿Si?" Me empujó poquito.

"Estoy embarazada." De repente paró de brincar y se derrumbó en la cama. Tenía todo el chocolate del helado embarrado en el pelo.

Si, desmayo era una de las reacciones con posibilidades más altas. Tomé el helado de su cabello y lo tiré a la basura. Y, por último, fui al baño a hacer lo que debería.

Terminé con todas y regresé al cuarto, Alice seguía tendida en la cama medio moribunda. Ya me imaginaba cual sería su post-reacción. Miré por la ventana, para ver el lindo día pero caluroso que estaba haciendo en Phoenix, después bajé para ver que Rosalie seguía dormida. Me senté con ella de nuevo, fui a la cocina y tomé una salchicha y una baso con leche. Terminé y subí otra vez. Ya habían pasado los tormentosos minutos.

Y subí para encontrarme con lo que ya había predecido, Alice ya no estaba acostada en la cama. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, me metí allí adentro estaba Alice inmóvil viendo hacía la mesa de mármol en el baño. Y solamente me le adjunté para asegurarme lo que ya sabía.

Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo.  
-

* * *

OK, ya se que deben de quererme ahorcar, la verdad siempre pienso que al actualizar me quieren matar de diferentes y divertidas maneras por tardarme tanto. Pero es que entiendanme.

Me mudé por la universidad, terminé de estar la prepa, tenía que estudiar para poder entrar, y la mudanza, y dejar a mi mama & a mi hermana es muy dificil. Estaba algo deprimida por todo eso. Ahora, Morelia, aqui voy!(6) Si, no les interesa probablemente, solo quieren golpearme hasta sangrar xD La tardanza vale lo que dice este capitulo, nop? *meanface*

Ok, una cosa mas. ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿se lo esperaban? ¿no? ¿si, verdad? ¿para nada? Me siento como Dora la Exploradora-.- ¡En fin! Dejen un review porfavor, &... hablando de Reviews. ** GRACIAS POR LOS 802 REVIEWS**. I WAS LIKE... W-O-W!

**La ultima & nos vamos:** No se si se dieron cuenta, pero entre al A Beatle Contest, saben cuanto amo a esa banda, & pues, no pude desaprovechar. Porfavooooooooor, **¿serian tan amables de votar por mi? **Si, ya se que diran, ¿quien se cree esta estupida despues de que se tardo tanto en actualizar para pedirnos que votemos por ella? Ya lo se, pero porfavor.  
Mi historia se llama **Do you want to know a Secret?** & es la número **18. **Aquí está el link: h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2416954 / A _ Beatle _ Contest sin espacios, obviamente. Porfavor, significaría mucho para mi ganar un lugar:3 A todas noxD, pero porfavoooooooor voten por mi. OH SI NO NUNCA MAS VUELVO A PUBLICAR. lol, saben que bromeo. Nunca haría esohasta que se termine la historia. Bueno, ya un último porfavor que ya se esta volviendo mucho choro: **PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR **

_Pleaaaaaaase_**  
Michelle**


	22. Si, eh conocido el paraíso

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío.

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

.

**Capítulo veintidós**: Si, eh conocido el paraíso.

Cuando te vaya bien llevame contigo, cando te vaya mal no me defraudes.

**Bob Marley**

.

Ahora que estaba segura, me despertaba cada mañana sabiendo lo que iba a venir. Mínimo no era una ingenua. Ninguna mujer podía serlo. Es algo que sabes dentro de ti antes de siquiera notarlo. Simplemente, lo sabes.

No me levanté cuando Edward lo hizo en la mañana. Hace una semana días que me había enterado del embarazo. Y hace una semana que no me quitaba a Alice de en sima. Si no me visitaba todos los días, me llamaba hasta que agotara la batería de celular 6 veces al día.

Aun no lo he había dicho nada a Edward. Y por eso, últimamente trataba de pasar el menor tiempo viéndolo, era una terrible mentirosa, creía que tenia tatuada 'mentirosa' en la frente. Así que mi decisión fue alejarme de el hasta que tuviera el valor de poder decirle, sabía que aparte también tenia 'cobarde' para hacerlo aún mejor.

En mi frente había un desfile de adjetivos para poder calificarme la ultima semana. La mayoría salían de la creatividad de Alice. La comprendía, y lo admitía. Pero es que cada vez que veía a Edward, e intentaba decirle, no se si era a propósito, pero se me revolvía el estomago en solo pensar en su reacción. ¿Y si respondía mal? Estaba evitando esa reacción precisamente, no sabría si lo podía resistir.

Salí del baño en la madrugada limpiándome la boca, había vomitado. En estas ocaciones siempre procuraba vomitar en el baño de abajo para que Edward no pudiera escuchar nada. Pero esta vez fallé.

Edward estaba parado con su típica cara escéptica. Sentía que se me caía el cielo, sentía la presión en los hombros, el lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, el podía sentir mi pánico. El se acercó caminando un paso y yo, simplemente no pude más. El peso era demasiado para mi y caí.

.

"¿Solamente se desmayo?" Escuché una voz familiar en la obscuridad. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba mareada y confundida.

"Si, te lo juro, estaba por preguntarle que si estaba enferma, solo me miro como esas veces cuando va perdiendo en el pokar y aposto algo fuerte. Entonces se desmayó." Escuché la voz de Edward.

"¿Y se puede saber que estaba haciendo en el baño en la madrugada?" Oh, no. Ya sabía de quien era la voz. Daniel.

Abrí los ojos de repente. Me estaba consultando. Intenté levantarme los mas rápido que pude, pero la cabeza me pesaba mucho.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? Acuéstate."

"No, no, no. Edward. Estoy bien." Y hubiera preferido no abrir los ojos. Estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, y todos estaban atrás de Daniel mirando lo que pasaba. Rápido localicé la mirada de Alice. No sabía si estaba aliviada o asustada de que Edward descubriera así mi embarazo.

"No, no estás bien, ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo? Te desmayaste enfrente de mi"

"Quizás solo estaba cansada Edward. Por que no todos volvemos a dormir y los dejamos que se vayan a su casa a platicar." Habló Alice. Y aunque era perfecto que eso sucedería, sabía que no iba a pasar.

"Alice, está enferma, podrías mantenerte al margen de esto, por favor." Le dijo Edward.

"Edward, cálmate. Solo es un desmayo. Me desmayo todo el tiempo."

"Si, calmémonos." Dijo Daniel. "Entonces, ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de desmayarte, Bella?"

"Nada" Respondí yo. Y Edward al mismo tiempo.

"Vomitando"

Alice empezó a decirle a los demás que se regresaran a dormir, o al menos eso fue lo que intuí. Y le hicieron caso. Después de 5 minutos, solo estábamos Edward, Daniel y yo en la sala. Y no me gustaba nada lo que venía. Edward no era un estúpido.

"Bella" Dijo Daniel, guardo sus cosas y cerró su maletín. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Edward nada más veía como el y yo nos movíamos sin decir nada.

"¿Sabes que estás embarazada, verdad?" Yo asentí de nuevo. "¿Por qué no quieres que el se entere?

"Daniel, compréndeme. No puedo escuchar una reacción negativa de su parte, tu, el y yo nada mas sabemos de su enfermedad, y sigue terco en no querer operarse. Tengo miedo."

"¿Sabes que algun día se lo vas a tener que decir, o el se va a dar cuenta eventualmente."

"Se lo diré ahora, no es que pueda seguir escondíendolo."

Daniel me abrazó y salió de la casa. Edward se levantó exaltado.

"No te preocupes, no estoy enferma." Le dije. "¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto a hablar?"

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asuntando."

No le contesté, seguí el camino a su habitación y el solamente me siguió. Edward entró al cuarto y con una seña le pedí que se sentara.

"Es en serio, Bella, me estas.."

"L-l-le pedí a Daniel que se fuera por que no estoy enferma. Nunca fui muy sana, pero tampoco tuve enfermedades muy fuertes. Yo ya sabía lo que tengo. No te culpes, lo descubrí hace vario tiempo, y los siento esque … simplemente no sabía como decírtelo."

"Bella, por favor.."

Edward se paró e iba hacía mi, cuando suspiré, cerré los ojos y le dije.

"Estoy embarazada."

Edward paró en seco, bajo la manos, mi futuro abrazó desapareció y creo que solamente ya lo veía venir.

Se sentó en la cama sin mirarme, y aunque el no me miraba a mi, yo podía ver exactamente su cara. Su reacción. Y esa reacción era precisamente la que yo estaba evitando todo este tiempo. Lo sabia, siempre lo supe.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar a lagrimas, traicionándome, di un paso atrás. No podía verlo lamentarse por que íbamos a ser padres.

Empecé a caminar hacía la puerta, no quería que el me viera llorar.

"Bella, pensé que te estabas cuidando… Yo, no sé… no puedo…" Dijo, y algo en mi pecho se rompió.

Salí despacio de su habitación no quería que me persiguiera, en cuanto pisé el pasillo salí corriendo, llorando descontroladamente sin poder hacer nada, me tape la cara con mi cabello lo mas que pude, intentando salir de la enorme casa, no quería que nadie me viera así, mi pecho subía y bajaba por lo alterada que estaba, incluso me faltaba la respiración. Cuando estaba por bajar el último escalón de la gigante escalera, Alice salió de la cocina, lo que menos ocupaba en estos momentos.

"¡Bella!" Gritó. En esos momentos odiaba que la sala que tenía que cruzar fuera tan enorme.

"Estoy bien, A-a-alice." Obviamente no me creyó. La voz se me rompió y amenas me salía. Pero con que no me persiguiera a mi me bastaba.

"¿Te dijo algo? Bella, por favor déjame…"

"No." Salí de la casa, apenas traía un suéter y estaba haciendo demasiado frío. Y otra cosa que me había dado cuenta; no tenia mi carro.

Me quedé parada. Entonces en ese momento fue cuando me dí cuenta todo lo que había pasado desde conocí a Edward. Lo había odiado. Amado, con el había pasado mis momentos más felices, pero también lo mas dolorosos. Me paré a ver lo que había hecho con mi vida, las mis decisiones me habían llevado a estar en este punto.

Me toqué mi panza, aunque en realidad no tenía nada. Mi vida estaba llena de problemas, que había causado el precisamente el.

Empecé a caminar, por que ahora, era exactamente lo que tenía que empezar a hacer. Empezar a no pensar en el, a no depender.

Sabía que desde la casa de los Cullen a la mía iban a ser unos 45 minutos caminando, pero tampoco quería llegar ahí. Maldita sea, tenía todo para perder, estaba en los suburbios, cosa que salir de aquí caminando iba a tomar años, (media hora), pero aún así era demasiado, no había autobuses, ni algún restauran para quedarme mientras pensaba que hacer. Pero no me podía detener a pensarlo allí. No podía seguir en la casa de él.

Empecé a caminar, cuando la puerta tras de mi se abrió. Se me detuvo el corazón. Si era alguien mas de la familia, podía manejarlo, si era él…

"Toma mi carro, Bells." Y gracias a Dios, era la voz chillante de Alice. Me abrazó muy fuerte, podía sentir las lágrimas en su rostro, me puso una chamarra de Esme y entró a la casa de nuevo.

No lo pensé, empecé a caminar hacía el auto de Alice, su nada incógnito porshe amarillo.

Arranqué el auto y no volteé atrás.

.

**Casa de los Cullen.**  
Ese mismo día.

Esme se despertó a la misma ahora que siempre, bajo a abrir las puertas y empezó a hacer un simple desayuno. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo que había pasado en la madrugada, pero sabía que su hijo y Daniel la cuidarían bien, confiaba en él.

Esme estaba terminando tostar unos panes cuando una hermosa idea se le venía a la mente. ¿Y si…? ¿Sería probable que pudiera estar Bella embarazada? Algo dentro de ella creía que si. Quitó los panes de la sartén y corrió hacía el cuarto de Edward como niña chiquita, a lo mejor durmieron allí.

Abrió la puerta de su hijo, para encontrarlo solo, tirado en el suelo mirando hacía el cielo. Edward tenía la mirada triste y clavada en el techo, ni siquiera voltió con la ruidosa entrada de su madre.

"¡Hijo!" Gritó Esme. Entró en la habitación para sentarse aún lado de el. Edward se sentó, acomodándose en la misma posición que ella. "Corazón, estaba pensando que... no sé, llámame loca pero, ¿no habría alguna posibilidad de que Bella este embarazada?"

Edward rodó los ojos lentamente, como si esa fuese la pregunta más dolorosa de responder.

"Tienes un instinto demasiado desarrollado, mamá. Pero temo que no te podría decir si eso es bueno o malo. Podría decir que algo de ambas en este caso."

"Espera, Edward.. ¿eso es un si?"

"De hecho, Bella me dijo hoy que estaba embarazada."

4 minutos después todos los Cullens se habían enterado gracias a Esme, menos Alice que sabiéndo lo que realmente estaba pasando, se metió a su cuarto sin poder dejar de pensar lo que en ese momento le preocupaba más.

Los nuevos recien-casados, próximos papás.

**Bella POV  
**Tres días después.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"No sé, se me ocurre fugarme a España y no volver aquí, dicen que es un bonito país." Le contestó Bella a su amiga.

"Hay terrorismo. Bella, no puedes huir de lo que te está pasando, es más creo que estas siendo un poco dramática." Le contesto Angela.

ME sentó delante de ella en el restauran con su orden lista.

"Angela, ya pasaron tres días. ¿No crees que debió de haberme llamado? Digo, aunque el no lo quiera, aún así es su hijo y lamentablemente, eso es algo que el no puede cambiar. No sé, que tal un: Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas? Oh! Se me olvidó que estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo, ¿como la llevas?. Eso Angela, aunque lastimoso, es mucho mejor que nada. Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. Oh no olvídalo." Aun tenía en la mente las patéticas palabras de Edward: 'Duh, Bella pensé que te estabas cuidando duh'

Empecé a comer como si me estuvieran privando de la comida por semanas. Al final, Angela, derrotada, pensó que sería mejor no tocar en tema de Edward de nuevo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, la verdad, me ponía de malas. Y era suficiente con el embarazo.

Las dos llegamos al apartamento de Angela, donde últimamente había estado viviendo los tres días que pasaron.

Esa misma mañana me había hecho un ultrasonido, y aunque a Angela le parecía tierno, yo solo fingía que entendía las manchas grises de la pequeña foto impresa que tenía en las manos. Aunque me lo repetía todo el tiempo, sabía que nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle a Angela por todo lo que había hecho por mi.

Fue después del medio día, cuando a Angela se le salió comentar que todos en la universidad ya sabían que estaba embarazada gracias a Jessica, dulce amiga.

"¿Qhew?" Pregunté, yo pretendía que la gente se enterara de mi embarazo cuando el niño se estuviese mudando para irse a la universidad. "Pedho comos she entedo edsa edstupisha…"

"Bella, termina de comerte eso, no te entiendo nada."

Pero mejor decidid dejar ese asunto por la paz. Todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba eventualmente.

Angela y yo nos fuimos del restauran cuando yo termine todo mi comida y pedí un par de helados. No tenía ganas de estar más en la calle. Igual después tenía que ir a mi casa por mis cosas y regresar con Angela.

Llegamos a su casa, y sabía que no quería ir, sería como estar dándole un fin a la relación de Edward y mía, pero sabía que no podía estar mas a su lado, si el no quería algo de lo que yo por la vida daba.

Angela me insistió en darle mas tiempo, pero negué con la cabeza y me fui a acostar un rato antes de salir. Y aunque sabía que no podía dormir por ternelo todo en tiempo en el pensamiento, la imagen mía y de un bebe en mis brazos me hacía enormemente feliz, no importaba si no estaba Edward, iba a doler, lo sabía, pero podría sobrellevarlo.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente, me levanté y baje para coger el auto e ir a mi casa. Necesitaba unos objetos personales y era suficiente.

Llegué a la casa, antes de bajarme del coche respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Podía hacer esto, era como el inicio de lo que debía vivir. Me bajé del carro lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a la puerta, sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado me iba a arrepentir y regresar con Angela.

Entré a la casa que parecía vacía, eso hubiera jurado, pero el microondas estaba funcionando, le faltaban alrededor de 2 minutos, había platos en el comedor pero no había rastro de Edward.

"¿Edward?" Pregunte bajito. Pero no hubo respuesta. No se pudo haber ido tan rápido dejando la comida en el microondas.

Pero, ¿y si no quería verme? Dí dos pasos atrás y subí las escaleras para ver si lo encontraba arriba. La puerta de nuestra habitación estaba abierta, ahí tirado en el piso, pálido estaba Edward. Después de haber llamado al 911, llorando me di cuenta de lo que traia en las manos.

Nuestra foto de la boda y un pequeño cardigan cosido a mano que, bueno, solo podría ponerse un recién nacido.

.

* * *

**Si algún día encuentro quien invento la universidad, LOS PEORES ASESINORES SERIALES SE VAN A QUEDAR CORTOS COMPARADO A LO QUE YO PIENSO HACER CON EL/ELLA.**

**So, aquí esta. Creo que pueden ver que si primer semestre en la universidad fue como mi infierno. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, en serio lo siento.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! 927 reviews. Sigo sin fucking creerlo. No hay nadie en este mundo como ustedes. Los amo.**

_Desperate_  
**Michelle.**


	23. Declaraciones de fe

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Final es el Principio**

**.**

**Capítulo****veintitrés**: Declaraciones de Fe.

"_En __el __amor, __nadie __pierde __a __nadie, __porque __nadie __posee __a __nadie. __Esa __es __la __verdadera __experiencia __de __la __libertad, __tener __lo __más __importante __del __mundo, __sin __poseerlo.__"_

**Pablo****Coelho**

"_Quienes no saben llorar con todo el corazón, tampoco saben reír."  
__**Golda Meir**_

.

Estaba, probablemente, en mi salón favorito cuando iba a la universidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era más bien un auditorio. Lo recordaba perfecto porque ahí había visto tantos escritores pasar a dar discursos, que a veces tenía la costumbre de quedarme ahí por horas.

El punto es que no había nadie. Era extraño por supuesto, yo ya no iba a la universidad, pero eso no parecía extrañarme para nada, yo no veía un motivo por el cual se me tendría que hacer raro estar en el auditorio de la facultad. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? Era una chica normal, estudiando su carrera, sin ningún evento especial en mi vida más que grandes ofertas en librerías.

Caminé con paso decidido hacía la salida, hacía frío, demasiado para Phoenix, tocaba la salida cuando un jardín inmenso apareció en frente de mí. Demasiado tranquilo, demasiado lejano. Me pareció bizarro ver a una bola de gente caminando con sus rostros cabizbajos, aunque pensándolo lo bien, no era un jardín. Era un cementerio.

Bajé mi vista, quitando rápido mi pie de la lápida que estaba pisando. Loren Graver. 1975-2010. De repente la desesperación me invadió el cuerpo, ¿Por qué había un cementerio afuera de mi universidad? ¿Desde cuándo? Intenté seguirles el paso, casi corriendo sobre el despejado cementerio, sin ninguna alma más que ellos.

Cuando estuve en frente de ellos, se me cayó el cielo. Ahí estaba yo, viendo a un muchacho joven siendo enterrado, su familia llorando, mientras el ministro contaba salmos.

Di dos pasos hacía al frente, con mi ahora corto vestido negro, cuando una pequeña mano haló mi dedo, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Frotó mi mano con su mejilla y dijo. "Mami, ¿Papá está dormido?

.

Desperté tirando la almohada que me gentilmente me había traído Daniel al brazo de Edward que tenía el suero, y esas cosas que yo no entendía. Casualmente estaba Daniel en la habitación, desde que había encontrado a Edward moribundo en nuestra casa, Daniel había sido mi único confidente. Por supuesto según los Cullen, Edward y yo estaba en Dubái, disfrutando de la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos, y que no estábamos teniendo ahora. Mi excusa era que habíamos perdido la cámara, y Dubái era hermoso.

"Bella" Me habló Daniel, me sentía como un estorbo. "¿Has estado alimentándote bien? Por lo que veo llevas… aproximadamente dos meses de gestación"

"Eh… lo llevo bien, Daniel, gracias. Lo siento por llamarte así ayer, pero cuando lo encontré muerto no supe a quién más recurrir." Daniel rió.

"Querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves horrible. Tengo que decirte que si quieres mantener a Edward con vida, tienes que preocuparte por ti primero."

"Da…" Claro que intente interrumpirlo diciéndole que estaba equivocado, pero hasta yo sabía que me tenía que cuidar. Ahora no solo era yo la sufría la consecuencias, sino también el bebé que llevaba dentro mí.

"Es demasiado para ti, y lo sabes. ¿Te has hecho un ultrasonido?" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, hace tiempo, o más bien fue una revisión rápida, una amiga quería ver esas manchas negras."

"Bien, nunca es un mal momento para volver a hacer. ¿no te parece? Me sentiré más seguro si te lo hace una compañera de este hospital"

"De acuerdo, pero ¿y Edward…?"

"Querida, en sus condiciones esto es perfectamente normal. No sabes cuantas veces le ha pasado esto desde Julio."

Sentía como se me derretía el corazón y el cerebro. Eso no estaba para nada bien, aunque fuera su condición. No me importa, yo lo quería sano, vivo, respirando, junto a mí, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

"No te preocupes" me dijo. "Lo eh puesto a dormir, está a punto de despertarse. Tranquila, no está en coma. Solo fue agotamiento, o una fuerte taquicardia por algún momento. Por cierto, ¿no sabes que estaba haciendo antes de que lo encontraras así?"

"No la verdad. Lo encontré con esto." Tomé mi bolsa del piso y saqué el pequeño cárdigan y la foto de nuestra boda, parecía que fue años cuando se tomó esa fotografía. Sonreí, no podía evitar pensar en un Edward paternal. Amoroso, besando mi vientre mientras me volvía enorme."

Daniel lo vio con ternura.

"Hay una enfermera esperándote al final del pasillo para llevarte a que te realicen tu ultrasonido."

Bueno, él tenía razón, por supuesto. Como siempre. Asentí lentamente y salí dejando a Edward con Daniel. No sin antes escuchar

"Edward, Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

.

Ugh, odiaba los hospitales. Eran tan… limpios y blancos. Personalmente daba era aterrador.

Encontré a la enfermera como Daniel me lo señalo, claro, no eran muchas pistas para poder perderse, pero con mi sentido de la orientación, sabíamos que dejaba mucho que desear.

"¿Lista?" Me sonrió. Por algún motivo me sentí cómoda con ella, no tenía la cara de asesina.

Solo le sonreí, la seguí al elevador.

"Estamos en medicina general." Me dijo gentilmente. "Subiremos con la ginecóloga al tercer piso."

"Suena divertido" Casi tartamudeé.

"No te preocupes, nosotros haremos el trabajo pesado. Te ves muy joven. ¿Eres mamá primeriza?"

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Estaba segura que me iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando su celular sonó.

"Ah, hola doctor. ¿Qué…? Pero ¿para qué? Oh no se preocupe yo me encargo."

"Creo que si será divertido." Dijo mirándome a mí. Ok, la teoría de la asesina regresaba a la mesa.

Las puertas del elevador de abrieron para entrar a un piso mucho no tan blanco gracias a Dios, tenía unos destellos rosas cada tantos. Y las batas de los residentes ayudaban algo.

"Por aquí" Me indicó.

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta llegar a un consultorio. La enferma entusiasta me indicó que entrara después que ella. Era un consultorio lindo, espacioso y sencillo. Adentro estaba una doctora pelirroja.

"Necesita una consulta. La mande el Dr. Daniel, dice que es una urgencia." Después se le acercó y le murmuró algo en el oído. Claro, yo no pude oír.

"Siéntate" Me indicó. La obedecí sin decir nada. "Me llamo Ariel, y creo que seré tu ginecóloga temporal. Me dice Daniel que tienes casi dos meses de gestación. ¿Algunas molestias?"

"Hum… lo normal, creo. Vómitos en la mañana, me duelen los senos, pero creo que solo eso."

"Exacto, am.. Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?" Asentí. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Esta solo es una cita para tu primera ecografía, ¿no?"

"Así es." Para eso la enfermera ya se había ido.

"Eh... ¿tienes dudas sobre el embarazo?" Me preguntó. No sé por qué tenía la idea de que solo me estaba entreteniendo, pero igual y eran mi propia locura y los nervios.

"Pues… sino es un bebé mitad humano mitad vampiro, creo que estoy bien."

Entró la enfermera que sin darme cuenta en algún momento, obviamente se había salido. Asintió hacía la ginecóloga.

"Bien, ¿empezamos?" Hospital de locos.

Me hicieron pasar a sentarme en la silla esa que más parecía de tortura que otra cosa, mientras sacaban el aparato con tele. Ya había pasado por esto, solo que este era más moderno y tecnológico. El pasado era como… _Ok, __si __tienes __un __bebé __adentro, __bye._

Cuando todo estaba listo me recosté y me pusieron el gel helado en mi todavía vientre plano. Mientras encontraban algo que imprimir, me puse a pensar cómo sería cuando no pudiera ver mis pies por mi enorme vientre, o sentir sus patadas dentro de mí, y al mismo tiempo me llenó un sentimiento de tristeza al saber que, si Edward seguía así, era muy probable me viviera todo eso. Y mi hijo sin un papá.

Recosté mi cabeza, intentando que no se me saliera ninguna lagrima, este se supone que era un momento feliz, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Edward.

Sí. Edward, con suero y su bata azul estaba parado en la puerta.

No sabía si levantarme o no, o si respirar o no.

"Bienvenido papá. Toma asiento." Claro, ya decía yo para quién era el asiento que habían puesto a un lado de mí.

Edward caminó lento, como si estuviera pisando un campo minado. Como si cualquiera cosa que viera estuviera a nada de matarlo. Y yo, en shock.

Simplemente no pude resistirme, y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer como si nada. Edward se me acercó, tan débil. Sonreí al ver que me miraba llorando. Tomó mi mano y me besó la frente. Pude acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, sentir su aroma tan cerca del mío, poder escuchar su respiración.

"Aquí está su bebé" Dijo la doctora. Y aunque no tuviera forma de nada, esas manchas nos iban a cambiar la vida enormemente. No pude evitar sonreír. No entendía y sin embargo era tan hermoso.

Y por lo visto Edward pensaba lo mismo. Se agachó y me besó en los labios dulcemente. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en mis mejillas.

"Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto." Y volví a sonreír. Deseando que Edward no le volviera a dar otra taquicardia de la felicidad.

Lo habían dado de alta más tarde ese mismo día. La doctora me había grabado el ultrasonido en un disco e impreso las imágenes. No lo podía evitar, era lindo. Hacer todo esto, era lindo.

Para las 4 de la tarde, estábamos saliendo del hospital.

Según sus padres y sus hermanos, llevábamos 5 días e Dubái. Creo que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

"Edward" Le dije. O estaba muy feliz ignorándome con su foto impresa del ultrasonido en su bolsillo, o simplemente no me escucho. Parecía imposible como hace unas horas estaba en una cama de hospital sedado, y ahora parecía un modelo, como siempre, sabe aclarar. Tenía la misma mirada de niño chiquito. Feliz. "Edward" Dije un poco más fuerte.

"Oh, ¿si?" Me tomó de la cintura.

"Si sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?" Y de repente su expresión cambió totalmente. Asintió mirando hacia la nada, llegamos al auto y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos en nuestra casa. Sola. Triste.

"Edward." Le susurré. "Dime que te pasa. ¡Me ignoraste por 4 días! Vengo aquí y te encuentro casi muerto. ¿No crees que me debes una explicación? ¡Soy una mujer embarazada necesito saber!" No sé porque dije eso, pero a lo mejor se comportaba más flexiblemente.

"Discúlpame Bella. Estos días… yo… simplemente estaba en negación." Dio unos pasos hacía mí. "No estaba en mis planes tener un hijo, nunca. ¿Me entiendes? Solo iba a complicar más la situación."

"Bueno, discúlpame."

"No, no. Es que… me entiendes… si ya va a ser demasiado dejar a mi familia, ahora también a mi hijo."

"Espera." Me alejé. "¿Me estás diciendo, qué después de todo esto, de lo que acabas de ver, sigues sin querer operarte?"

"Bella yo…"

"No, Edward. No. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, cuando sé que algún día, y no muy lejano. Voy a ser una madre soltera. ¿Qué tal si empiezo desde ahora?" Di medía vuelta hacía la vuelta.

"Bella, no… espera. No me has dejado terminar."

"¿Sabes por qué estaba tan asustado? Porque yo sabía, que nunca, nunca, me podía ir de este mundo en paz, sabiendo que dejé a mi hijo sin padre, cuando pude haber hecho lo que sea para estar con él. Para estar contigo."

"Me estas d-diciendo que…" pude decir entre los sollozos de felicidad.

"Te estoy diciendo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para vivir más de 3-4 meses. Para vivir, y estar contigo cuando nazca. Estar contigo cada dos horas cuando se despierte en la noche, verlo jugar con el bebé de Rosalie y Emmett…"

Sin pensar, me le abalancé a los brazos. Iba a estar conmigo. Se iba a operar. Mi bebe iba a tener su papá y su familia iba a seguir teniendo a su hermano.

.

Íbamos llegando a la casa de los Cullens, para darles las dos noticias. La mala después buena, y sobre mi embarazo, cuando iban llegando mis papás. Gracias a Dios Charlie no tiene ningún acceso a armas.

Estaban todos en la sala, y no me había dado cuenta la enorme que se había puesto Rosalie, demasiado enorme. Alice que ya sabía, seguía haciéndome fiesta, y gracias a Dios se ahorró preguntarme sobre lo que pasó el día que le dije sobre el embarazo a Edward. Se limitó a darme un fuerte abrazo y sonreírme de oreja a oreja.

Igual salieron las preguntas sobre nuestra luna de miel, como dije, Dubái era hermoso. Y si, esperaba algún día conocerlo.

Y la verdad es que nada me iba a quitar la alegría que ahora sentía. Iba a ser mamá, y tenía a mi esposo en futuro tratamiento para estar conmigo para siempre. O bueno, hasta que la muerte muy, muy adelante nos separe.

Edward me hizo una seña para que lo encontrara al frente. Era cierto, estaba por hacer lo que juró se llevaría a la tumba, pero ahí iba a estar yo, para apoyarlo y decirle que todo lo que hiciéramos, iba a salir bien.

"Gracias a todos por estar aquí. Tenemos noticias." Me tomó de la mano. "Varias noticias."

Se acercó a mi vientre y dijo: "Bella está embarazada."

Y al parecer los Cullens ya sabían porque solo sonrieron y aplaudieron, al contrario de mis papás.

"¡¿QUÉ?¡" Claro, gritó mi papá. "¡No tienes ni 20 años!"

"Si los tengo papá."

Renee se levantó y solo me felicitó, todos aplaudieron y Edward anunció que luego les ponía la película de las manchas. O sea, mi ultrasonido.

Después de la primera turbulencia, y que todos dijeran sus comentarios y Emmett su opinión de que el bebé de Rosalie iba a tener un, en sus palabras, _compadre._

Edward se aclaró la garganta y empezó a sudar de la frente.

"Hum, p-pero hay otra cosa que quiero decir. Y quiero que por favor me pongan atención y me dejen terminar. Es algo muy importante y…"

"Este… Edward, ¿te podría interrumpir por un minuto? En serio quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir pero… ¿puedo decir algo yo?" Dijo Rosalie de la nada.

"¿Qué es bebé?" Dijo Emmett a su lado.

"Oh no es nada" Dijo ella despreocupadamente. "Es que, creo que me hice pipí, o se me rompió la fuente."

.

* * *

**Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta. Y ya sé. LLEVAS UN CHORRO SIN ACTUALIZAR QUE LAS PLAGAS DE EGIPTO SEAN CONTRA TI UFIRFIRJNFIJN. Lo siento, increiblemente, así, lo siento. En serio. Y Gracias 1017 reviews, quiero llorar.  
Son, wow, demasiados. Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia. Trataré de contestar a cada review por la tardanza. Y ahora me voy que son las 3:14 ¡y mañana tengo globales!**

****tu a_mi  
_**Michelle. **


	24. Preludio

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece losextrañémucho.

* * *

**Preludio**

"_¿Por qué enamorarse en alguien que puedes confiar? Es como empezar a leer un libro del cual ya sabes su final."_

**—Kill me, deadly.**

"_Si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida, la vida presente sería una burla cruel."_

**—Mahatma Gandhi**

Mientras todos en la familia, menos mis padres, conducíamos hacía el hospital, sentí unas ganas enormes de ahorcar a Rosalie, ya podría culpar de eso a mi propio embarazo y a mis hormonas. Por supuesto que a Rosalie se le había roto la fuente en el preciso momento cuando Edward por fín iba a decir la verdad, y estaba feliz, genuinamente, pero había una parte más poderosa que quería que su Familia se enterara ya, porque a Edward se le estaba acabando el tiempo. No podía pasar eso, justo en el momento cuando había decidido operarse.

Íbamos en el Vanquish de Edward sobrepasando el límite de velocidad, y lo único que podía pensar era en "3 o 4 meses a lo mucho" me sentía la persona más egoísta, pero el miedo que sentía no lo podía contener. Edward tomó mi mano, y con nuestros dedos entrelazados, reposó su mano en mi vientre.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer" Susurro mientras le salía una lagrima junto con su sonrisa.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" Pregunté, la duda me estaba matando. Había pasado noches en vela pensando si Edward me odiaba ahora, ahora que llevaba conmigo algo que el no quería, un bebe que nunca quiso.

"Bella" Dijo con un suspiro. "Nunca estuve enojado, Estaba horrorizado. Me moría del miedo, me estaba matando la culpa. Nunca estuvo en mis planes, lo sé, y ahora dejaba a un huérfano, ¿cómo podía? Lo siento. Por todo en general." Quitó su malo de mi vientre y pude notar como apretaba las manos contra el volante.

"Pero" Dije, apenas me salió voz de lo atorada que sentía la garganta. "Eso ya no importa, no importa ya que te vas a operar, que vamos a poder verlo crecer, que va a tener un padre, que todo va a estar bien."

Edward me volteó a ver de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, ni al principio cuando sentía que lo odiaba, y me miraba con arrogancia, con control, con poder. No cuando nos casamos, que me miraba con amor, con adoración, no. Esta vez me miró con miedo, con angustia.

"Si" Contestó al final.

Estábamos en medio de la carretera, hacía el hospital, cuando Edward detuvo el carro. Obviamente no habíamos llegado e íbamos a tarde al parto de Rosalie, el salió del auto y abrió mi puerta, y con un solo movimiento me sacó del carro. Recargándome contra la puerta, se inclinó contra mí y me besó. No era hasta que volví a probar sus labios cuando me di cuenta cuanto los había extrañado, tomó mi cara entre sus brazos, sentía dolor en su boca, desesperación. Una pequeña lágrima se me escapó y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente contra sus labios.

"Tengo miedo" Dijo, cuando nos apartamos pero nuestros rostros aún estaban a centímetros de distancia. "Pero lo voy a hacer porque te amo, porque ya lo amo a él" Dijo tocando mi vientre, abrazándome después. "O a ella"

Cuando llegamos al hospital a Rosalie ya la habían internado y por el momento no permitían visitas. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y Emmett estaban sentados en la sala de espera, cada uno con una diferente expresión. Era divertido, incluso en estos momentos, la situación por la que íbamos a pasar.

Ellos me habían felicitado mil veces por mi embarazo, pero aun así no paraban los comentarios de cómo es que íbamos a ser papás. Me llenaba de felicidad pensar en eso, justo ahora que Rosalie y Emmett estaban a punto de convertirse en padres. Después de una hora dejaron entrar a Emmett al cuarto de Rosalie.

"No lo puedo creer" Dijo Esme cuando llevábamos casi 3 horas allí. "Parece que fue ayer cuando yo misma los estaba pariendo"

"¡Oh, mamá, por favor!" Dijo Alice riendo "No es momento para que te pongas así se sentimental, el bebé siquiera ha nacido"

"Bueno" Contestó Esme con resignación "Cuando seas madre entenderás" Y en eso me volteó a ver a mí. Edward había salido a tomarse su medicamento, con la excusa de un café. "Bella" Continuó "No sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte en la familia, te lo digo de corazón, en serio. Nunca creí que Edward me iba a dar nietos."

"No, en eso tienes razón" Continuó Alice "Yo tampoco. Pero ¿qué planes tienen? ¡Me muero de la felicidad!" Casi gritó. "Voy a ser tía, _otra vez_"

"Bueno" Respondí "La verdad no tenemos idea de lo que vamos a hacer, lo único que sabemos es que lo amamos mucho."

Alice iba a volver a hablar cuando Emmett entró corriendo a la sala de espera.

"¡Mamá, YA!" Gritó. Una enfermera se acercó regañándolo, diciéndole por octava vez que no podía ni gritar en un hospital, pero Emmett la ignoró totalmente. Nos paramos los cuatro al instante.

"¿Ya nació?" Preguntó Esme emocionada.

"Oh, no. Ya empezó a pujar, ¿no es algo importante?"

"Cariño, pueden pasar horas hasta que nazca, solo entró en trabajo de parto." En ese momento entró Edward a la habitación.

"¿Ya nació?" Sonreí internamente. Algún día estaríamos los dos en la misma situación. Yo negué con la cabeza y los dos nos sentamos de nuevo en el sillón, abrazándonos.

"Bueno" Empezó Emmett "El Doctor dice que ya pueden pasar, pero solo unos segundos." Esme y Alice se levantaron al instante, siguiendo a Emmett.

"¿No vienen?" Preguntó Alice.

"No, Alice. Vayan ustedes, no creo que a Rose le gustaría que este toda la familia viéndola sufrir." Contestó Jasper, Edward y yo solo sonreímos mientras salían a través de la puerta. "En unos minutos regreso" Dijo Jasper y desapareció también.

"¿Ya te lo imaginas?" Después de estar un par de minutos de silencio. "El día en que tu y yo estemos aquí, esperando lo mismo. ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Todo el tiempo" Contesté.

"Voy a estar ahí" Dijo "Te lo juro." Sonreí. Por minutos pensé que nada había podía ir mal, que al final todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando Emmett volvió a la sala, llego con Alice y Esme junto con él.

"La próxima vez que me vean seré papá." Dijo, dando media vuelta y corriendo hacía dentro e nuevo, con la enfermera detrás de él.

"Nunca pensé que iba a ver a Rose así" Dijo Alice "Era espeluznante"

"Bueno, es el milagro de la vida." Contestó Esme.

No había pasado ni 1 hora cuando entró Emmett de nuevo a la habitación. Y por la expresión en su rostro supimos que ya había nacido. Nos paramos a felicitarlo y Esme a secarle las lágrimas de cocodrilo que tenía por toda su cara.

Fuimos a ver a ver al bebé al cunero, que lo confundimos con una niña, Joshua Cullen había nacido perfectamente sano y hermoso, claro que también eso dijimos de la niña con la que lo confundimos.

Porque Edward se había cansado y se sentía fatigado, nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a casa. No a la casa de los Cullens, no a la de mis padres, a la nuestra. A la pequeña pero hermosa casa de dos pisos que nuestro hogar.

"Se me había olvidado decirte" Dijo Edward cuando entrabamos a la casa. "Me tomé unas libertades."

Sin saber de qué hablaba me guio hacía el segundo cuarto de la casa, donde teníamos cajas de mudanza y cosas que no necesitábamos. Pero ya no estaba eso, ahora había una cuna de madera, pintada de blanco, era lo único que había en la habitación. Se me encogió el corazón al ver el detalle.

"Lo siento por tardarme tanto" Dijo, antes de besarme arrebatadamente, con fuerza con deseo. Como la pareja de recién casados que éramos. Me besó hasta que ninguno de los dos pudimos con nuestra respiración, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, la sangre me ardía. Y sin embargo tenía miedo.

Edward me cargó y me llevo a nuestra habitación. Recostándome lentamente en la cama, la extrañaba, extrañaba a mi cama, extrañaba dormir con él.

Empezó lentamente a tocar con sus manos desde mis pantorrillas hasta mis muslos, arrastrando mi vestido en el acto. "Te amo" Me susurro entre besos. "Te necesito"

"Yo también" Contesté, pero caí en cuenta cuando ya me había quitado mi vestido por completo, lo que le pasó la última vez que pasó. "Edward" Dije intentando quitarlo de mi "No está bien"

"¿No está bien tener hacer el amor con mi esposa?" Dijo sin dejar de besarme.

"Tengo miedo" Sentí como perdía cada vez menos la razón, mientras pasaba de mi boca a mi cuello. "Tengo miedo de que te pase algo"

"No te preocupes por mí, he llevado bien el tratamiento" Su boca seguía tan pegada a mi piel, a mi clavícula, a mis pechos, a mi abdomen ligeramente abultado. "Te amo" Susurró.

Desabotoné su camisa tan rápido como pude, tocando su pecho, su corazón. Pasé mis dedos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón. Él se lo quitó rápido dejando ver a través de sus bóxers su preminente erección.

Sin dejar de besarme me quito las panties y mi brassiere, y como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas nuevo, ahí nos tomamos como la primera vez. Como si nuestras no tuvieran ningún problema y lo que único que nos preocupara era la felicidad que estábamos viviendo en esos momentos.

Me desperté en la mañana con el mejor sentimiento del mundo, lo tenía ahí, a mi lado. Pude sonreír antes salir corriendo al baño para poder vomitar, según la ginecóloga, los síntomas desaparecían después del primer trimestre, y yo solo llevaba dos meses. Era horrible pasar por esto todas las mañanas.

"¡Bella!" Escuche desde la habitación "¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?" Camine la puerta para abrirle, y me encontré con un Edward ridículamente graciosa, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. "Mi amor" Dijo acercándome a él.

"Estoy bien Edward, es solo… los síntomas."

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Necesito que te vayas a tomar tu medicamento, eso me tendrá más tranquila."

Edward resopló mientras salía del baño. Me vi en el espejo, aún no tenía nada, pero juro que podía sentir como crecía en mi nuestro hijo, cada más grande, cada día más cerca de estar con nosotros. Me sorprendía sentirme así, nunca fui una de esas personas que pensó que iba a tener hijos, ni siquiera los deseé, supongo que el hecho de estar en la situación, cambia totalmente la mente de una mujer.

Los siguientes tres días fueron perfectos, si en una oración los pudiera resumir. Me sentía realmente como una ama de casa, haciendo poca limpieza, esperando a Edward para comer, hacer el súper con él, salir a cenar, tener una vida normal.

El domingo, el día que daban de alta a Rosalie y a Josh del hospital, nos despertamos tempranos y fuimos a desayunar, para después pasar con los Cullens porque ahí se iba a quedar Rose durante dos semanas.

"Awww" Dijo Alice "¡Los extrañé! Pero está bien, los entiendo. Necesitan tiempo solos."

"Gracias hermana" Dijo Edward mientras entrábamos a la casa.

"¡Vengan a conocer a Josh!" Gritó Emmett desde la sala, donde estaba Rosalie acostada un sillón y el bebé en los brazos de Esme.

Después de que Edward saludara a su madre, y ver a Josh. Pude ver la escena que me tenía al borde del llanto.

"Tómalo" Le dijo, dándole el bebé a Edward. "Muy pronto mi amor, tu tendrás uno igual." Le dijo después de voltearme a ver a mí.

Ver cargar a Josh en los brazos de Edward fue mi luz del día, el recuerdo de que cuando todo se pusiera negro, si había más situaciones difíciles, iba a recordar esta imagen, a mi esposo cargando a nuestro futuro bebé.

Me acerqué a ellos, Josh se había quedado dormido eventualmente en sus brazos, tan pequeño, ta hermoso, tan tierno. Era una tarde hermosa.

Después de pasar toda la tarde con los Cullens y con Josh que era la iluminación en los ojos de toda la familia, caímos en la rabia de Rosalie. A Emmett, el inteligente, se le ocurrió contar la historia del día del hospital que confundimos a Josh con una niña, que aparte resulto ser asiática. Emmett, por supuesto pensó que era una anécdota graciosa, Rosalie obviamente no.

"¡Confundieron a mi hermoso bebe varón…" Exclamó indignadamente "Con una niña llamaba Geum JanDi!" Siguió. "¡Una niña coreana!" No podía evitar reírme de toda la situación. Al final culpamos a Emmett y nos libramos del regaño de Rosalie.

"Se lo diré a Josh cuando crezca, vas a ver Emm, ¡que su padre lo confundió con una niña asiática!"

"Mi amor, lo pude haber confundido con una papa, no hay mucha diferencia." Intentó salvarse Emmett, lo cual fue un gran, gran error.

"¡EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! ¡Estás comparando a mi hermoso hijo con un tubérculo!"

Así que al final el que resultó regañado y amenazado a años futuros fue Emmett, pero nada le quitaba lo gracioso.

Para la cena, los Cullens se habían lucido, en toda la expresión de la palabra. Habían contratado Chefs para la ocasión, celebrando la llegada de Josh, todo estuvo delicioso y maravilloso, me sentía realmente feliz.

Justo cuando los estábamos despidiendo para ir a casa, el teléfono de Edward sonó, y salió al jardín trasero. Esperé 10 minutos después de alcanzarlo allí, los demás seguían en el comedor conviviendo.

"Edward" Le dije cuando llegué hacía el "¿Está todo bien?"

Metió su celular al bolsillo y dio la media vuelta lentamente, con una expresión de blanco en sus ojos.

"Era Daniel" Empezó. "No hay, no encontraron donador."

* * *

**¡Wow! En serio que me tardé esta vez. No tengo excusa, ustedes saben lo complicado de mi pobre situación estudiantil. #SufroComoPrecious Bueno, aquí está este capítulo y ojala les haya gustado jiji, la verdad es que hay algo fuerte que va a pasar en el próximo y PROMETO, PROMETO subirlo este mismo verano. Se los juro.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen todavia con esta historia, que no lo puedo creer, llevamos 4 años con ella, ¡wow! Si no fuera por que cada rato me llegan sus notificaciones al celular, de que siga actualizando sus favs y follows? que en mis tiempos no había jajajá. Los quiero mucho y aquí sigo.**

_Until death, honey I swear._  
Michelle


End file.
